My Life at College Part 2
by EdwardismyFav
Summary: ALL HUMAN-My life at College CONTINUED.Bella had finished her first year at UW and is still madly in love with the man of her dreams.Her life with him and the friends she's made have turned her life upside down.A lot for the better but some 4 the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Holidays to you all! I figured in the season of giving I'd deliver the first promised Chapter of My Life at College Part 2. It's a prologue in Jasper's POV. The future chapters are planned to be in Bella and Edward's POV's but I really wanted to get Jasper's POV out there without all the relay of conversations.**

**So here it is and it's a long one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, my Italian is not up to par so if I butchered it please don't hurt me.**

***Important- If you haven't read My Life at College you should before you start reading MLaC Part 2.**

Prologue

Jasper POV

The pain was unbearable. I have had bones broken before and those were a cakewalk compared to this. My dislocated shoulder was like a paper cut to the agony of breathing with a broken rib.

The thought of taking the pain killer the doctor prescribed me has crossed my mind on several occasions. The most recent being when I had attempted to get off the couch to take a leak. The pain was almost blinding and caused me to throw up the contents of my lunch on the living room rug which sent the pain soaring into an entirely new level of pain. I laid on the floor inches away from where I lost my lunch. My vision blurred and I heard mumbling going on around me just before my world went black.

"Don't give me excuses Edward I want the truth," I heard Carlisle demand through what sounded like a tunnel. It was odd hearing him talk that way. He was normally so passive. "I talked to Dr. Richter today and the stories don't match up."

I heard a sigh, "We didn't want to worry mom," Edward said, "You know how she would freak if she heard that he was jumped in New York."

"You seem to think your mother is a child," Carlisle said, "and on this occasion it would have been better to stick with the truth."

"You're right," Edward's tone turned sarcastic. "It's far better to let her freak out forbid Jasper to go anywhere and call the NYPD to demand a search for two men out of 8 million. You're right, what was I thinking?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Carlisle said in a low tone which was far worse than any reprimand. "I do hear your point. She has just started to let go and give him his space but I don't like the lies. You are putting me in a position I don't like."

"I know but think of the good you'll be doing for Jasper," Edward said. "He did something on a whim for the girl he loves and it ended badly. You saw her when she found out that he went to New York."

"She does have a hard time letting go," Carlisle mused.

I heard a shift in their position and I just now realized that I was not on the floor any more. The surface was much too soft and I think my head was on a pillow. Where was I?

"How long has he been out?" Edward asked.

"About two hours," Carlisle sighed, "Best I can figure is that he tried to get up and his pain was too much for him. He still refuses any pain killer and thinks that alcohol is enough to get him through."

"When was his last drink?" Edward asked.

"Don't know," Carlisle said, "and until enough time has passed I can't give him anything." I felt my stomach jolt at his words. He would actually go against my wishes. He, of all people, should understand why I refuse them. He was there and had seen it first hand.

"He will be pissed if you do," Edward said. I smiled inwardly. Edward always has had my back.

"You, of all people, know how much this hurts Edward," Carlisle said, "and even the shoulder sends shooting pain down his body. I'm amazed at his stamina. I just wish he'd let us help him. He's not showing weakness no matter what he may think." I felt the surface I was laying on dip as a body sat down near my feet.

He may not think I'm weak but I will. Besides, the pain is… manageable… now. It just takes time.

"How's Alice doing?" Carlisle asked. Alice? What about her?

"She's fine," Edward said, "Bella is sitting with her."

"That poor girl," Carlisle said. Poor girl. What was he talking about? "She really has been through a lot with him lately," he mused, "First the jumping in New York and then seeing him like that on the floor. She thought he had died on our floor," he sighed.

Oh if he only knew what we had been through…

-Flashback-

I sat on the private jet the Benitucci's chartered as it was on it last leg of the flight. Alice was curled to my side huddled into a little ball as she clutched at my hands. She was nervous and was fighting hard against it.

From the very beginning of the flight the tension was running high. Felix was in an uproar about his hand and was taken into the back of the plane with someone. From what I could guess is that they were trying to fix his hand.

Demetri sat coolly in the opposite leather padded chair that faced in our direction. Musing about how big of a baby he was to the rest of his men. Dominic, Greg, and Tony grimaced but chuckled lightly at his musing nonetheless. I got the feeling they didn't approve but would not question Demetri in any case. …Interesting… Alice wasn't lying when she said he had power. This might not be as bad as I thought it could be.

The tiny blond off to my left, whom I later found out to be Jane, was unsettling. I don't know which is creepier. Having one of Demetri's men playing with their brass knuckles while looking at me with a longing look like it would do them great pleasure to beat me to a bloody pulp. Or, having this little petite girl sitting in her pinstriped business suit and her big dark eyes starring at me with pursed lips completely unmoving.

By the journeys end I was damn near asking for the beating if it meant she would not look as me anymore. It was pure torture. What was going on in her mind? And how did she play in to all this?

As we landed she actually turned her head away and I felt my entire body relax. Damn I was tired. I shifted in my seat and Alice moved to give me some space but still held onto me. She looked out the window and looked as if she were steeling herself. I didn't know if this was a natural reaction whenever she came back to the city or if it was because of the company we were with. I squeezed her hand once to try to calm her nerves and she smiled weakly at the gesture.

"Hey, Ali," Tony said grinned, "Welcome home." His eyes shifted and I could tell by his tone that there was deeper meaning to it than just a friendly welcoming. Instinctively my body tensed and I fought the urge to tear across the cabin and beat the living shit out of him.

Alice quickly turned her head away and gazed more intently out the window. I looked from her to Tony and then met the eyes of Demetri. The asshole was smirking.

Demetri manipulated his situation with Alice during the time they were 'together'. His used her drug addiction to get whatever kind of pleasure he wanted out of her and made her parade around the families home in as little as a thong, bra and see-through robe for the viewing pleasure of all the males in the household.

It was heard for me to believe that my Alice could have been in such a situation. She had so much spunk and was so lively and at times seemed like see should have been the captain of the cheerleading squad. When she told me that she had done drugs I thought I was equipped to deal with it and understand, but as she got into more detail and the connection to the mafia was known, I was torn.

I knew that I had strong feelings for her and to see her in such a light was heartbreaking. She told me that after her OD Demetri had taken pity and helped her leave. I hated to admit it but I was indebted to Demetri for saving her back then. She had always thought that he was behind her OD and know it seemed that he was the one person that saved her.

I only hope he can save us now.

We were met by two black sedans and were taken straight from the runway to the Benitucci place of residence. It felt like I had walking into 'The Godfather' or some other mob movie. Everything that was depicted in the movies seemed to be here. The elegant furniture and walls complete with its multitude of mirrors that were placed strategically around the rooms so no one could pull a gun on you from behind without you knowing about it.

We were led into a den that had oak walls and furnishings and behind the big desk was a man with dark shoulder length hair and a body build that was slightly stouter than Demetri's holding a cigar. He was flanked by two others who had the same build as Felix.

"My dear Alice how nice of you to come for a visit," he chimed through his thick Italian accent as he stood up holding his hand out over his desk.

Alice looked up at me and I saw a dead look wash over her eyes before she let my hand go and went to him. I jerked forward to catch her but was caught by a forceful hand that gripped my arm. I looked quickly to the source and saw that it was Tony. I tried to shrug him off but his grip only tightened further.

I looked back over to see Alice take the mans hand and kiss it almost reverently. My stomach churned, but then she lifted her head and started to walk away but before her hand escaped his it clamped down on hers holding her to him. She quickly looked up at him and he looked at her penetratingly, "It is nice to have you back," he grinned and then let her go.

Her step faltered slightly as she made her way back to me. I felt my body relax when I knew that she was back beside me and her fingers touched mine.

"This must be Jasper," the man said gesturing to me, "I'm Aro…"

He went on to say that he wanted me to manipulate files, transfer money and deal with what he called a 'delicate matter'. As he spoke you would think that he was my best friend and that I had come to him not by gun point but out of the goodness of my heart.

He then told me that he wanted to test my abilities and ushered me to a room with a laptop. He had me sit and told me that I needed to crack through the security of a company within an allotted timeframe. I felt like I had just swallowed an ice cube and the chill of it spread through my body. It was not because what I was about to do was illegal but it was because I had no idea what they would do to us if I couldn't do it as fast as they wanted.

I looked up to see Alice being held with hard hands on her upper arms by Tony. My eyes went wide with rage as I noticed that the force he was using was going to bruise her. I quickly looked up to her eyes to see that dead lifeless look again but in that I also saw her pleading with me to do well.

My stomach rolled and I went to work. As soon as my fingers touched the keyboard I felt at home. My fingers cascaded across the keyboard and the windows and commands bended to my will. The system was fairly standard similar to the ones I had been hacking in order to try to shield Alice which made it easier than I would have dreamed.

I heard a whimper off to the side and I looked up to see that a tear fell from Alice's eye. Her eyes were closed as tight as they could go and her teeth were clenched tightly together. She looked to be in pain and my fingers faltered on the keyboard.

"Keep going," Aro ordered.

"Stop hurting her," I said trying to focus and I worked to get my fingers to do what he wanted me to do. I glanced up to see that it was Tony placing more pressure on her arms digging his fingertips into the softer flesh of the inner part of her arm.

"Think of it as part of the test," Aro said almost cheerfully, "The faster you go the sooner it's over for her. It would be a… win - win situation."

I shook my head sharply and pressed my eyes tight together so that I could regain my focus. I forced my fingers to move faster and after a few agonizing minutes I had cracked the company's security.

"Done," I said, "Now let her go."

Aro looked at the screen grinned and then nodded to Tony.

Tony's grip tightened slightly just before he let her go jerking her forward in my direction. She moved cautiously over to me at first but when no one objected she walked quickly to my side. I took her in my arms and immediately looked at her arms.

Anger began to well within me as I saw the start of bruising. The fingers of his hands were becoming well defined in her creamy white skin. I wanted to rage, to lash out but I knew that would only cause us more pain. If I could help it I would do anything in my power to not give them cause to hurt us again.

Aro expressed his pleasure with me and sent me off to follow Demetri to where they had setup the equipment that I would need.

It was well into the morning when we had driven off site to a row of town homes. Alice looked up at the building we had stopped in front of and arched an eyebrow through the window of the car.

"What?" I chanced whispering in her ear.

"This is Demetri's town home," she whispered back. My brow furrowed. What? Why would Demetri want the computer setup here? It was away from the Benitucci main residence but if this place was linked in anyway to them and I get traced… the Benitucci's would be instantly implemented. "Well, it's under an Alias but it's his nonetheless," she continued.

It's under an alias… either these guys are stupid or the detectives over at the NYPD are the biggest bunch of idiots to walk the plant. So-what if the place is under an alias? Anyone with a brain would know that this was home to one of the mob. All it would take is a guy to do surveillance from the Benitucci home to here and plainly see that Aro's son and his goons were haled up here. Not only that, if this job sent out a trace and I couldn't catch it in time we'd be sitting ducks.

We exited the car and Alice and I followed Demetri up to his place. The place was decked out in the finest of things and once again had mirrors everywhere. Well at least I will know if they are going to try to shoot me in the head, for all the good it would do, I thought sarcastically.

"Forgive the location," Demetri said as he led Alice and I to the back room on the main floor where they had one of the most elaborate setups I had ever seen. In my dreams I had seen such a setup but I found it too impractical to setup one of my own for daily use. "Our other place had been compromised and we figure that the peeps wouldn't guess that I'd do something like this here."

I nodded and dropped our duffle on the floor next to my chair that sat in front of the setup.

"Forgive me Jasper," Demetri continued, "I'm sorry I could not step in earlier. My father, he…"

"Apologize to Alice," I said sharply as I looked at everything I had at my disposal to do the job and tried to work it out in my head how to use it and get the hell out of here as soon as possible, "she's the one who needs it the most."

Demetri looked to Alice and nodded, "I'm sorry, Ali." Again with the Ali. I felt heat build within me once again. I hated that he has a pet name for her. Now I understand why Edward always got so pissed when he told us about that Garrett guy calling Bella, Izzy. I had thought he was blowing it out of proportion but now that I am experiencing it I only can concur with him.

"Its fine Demetri," she said rubbing her arms and wincing at the tender flesh.

"I'll get you some ice for that," Demetri said and started for the door. He turned suddenly and tossed me his cell phone. "You have less than 5 minutes. I can't guarantee much more. The others will be inside soon." He turned and went down the hall.

I looked quickly at the phone. Was he serious? He's letting me call someone? I didn't waste any time. I flipped open the phone and called Edward.

I tapped my fingers nervously against my thigh as I listened to the phone rang. He better pick up. It had gotten to the 4th ring when I heard him answer, "Hello?"

"I don't have much time, I wanted you guys to know we're here and we're alright," I said quickly.

"That's good to hear," Edward said relieved, "What's going on now?"

"We met up with Aro and his men," I said, "He gave me more details and wanted to test my ability by hacking into a few things."

"Can you do it?" he asked.

"Already done," I said, "Did you stay at the apartment?"

"No," he said in a way that made me feel almost stupid for asking.

"Ask them how they're holding up," Alice whispered frantically and looked back toward the door to make sure no one was coming.

"How you holding up?" I asked, "How's Bella?" I knew Alice would want that specifically.

"As well as can be expected," he sighed. But his tone sounded like he was blaming himself for what was happening.

"Don't beat yourself up," I said, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time the mafia comes after my family," he growled.

"You know what I mean," I said looking at Alice for any sign that someone was coming. "I'm going to do what Aro wants and I'm going to do what Demetri needs and I'll be out of here, piece of cake."

"Look," Edward said the stress in his tone was almost tangible through the phone, "just don't get caught."

"I don't plan on it," I said.

"And lay low," he said.

I saw Alice shift and she turned quickly to tell me to get off the phone. "I got to go now," I said as quickly and as calmly as I could. I didn't want to worry them any more than they were.

"Alright, call back when you can," he said quickly.

"Will do," just before snapping the phone shut and tossing it quickly to the padded leather chair across the room as a tall man with charcoal black hair that was slicked back into a wet ponytail walked through the door. His build matched that of Felix but it's possible he is bigger. He was dressed in a nice business suit and the bulge he had on his side told me he was carrying under that jacket of his.

His head snapped quickly over to the chair as it thudded with the weight of the cell phone and his eyes narrowed. Before I knew it, he was right upon me and I felt a blow from his fist connect with the side of my face knocking me to the ground.

"Jasper," Alice shrieked her hands going up to fist her hair as she watched helplessly off to the side.

The man grabbed me by the shirt and picked me up and slammed me against the wall knocking the wind out of me. As I fought to catch my breath he spoke in a thick Italian accent, "You think you're smart. Did you think you could get away with it?" he growled.

"I…" I gasped still trying to gain back my air.

"What's going on?" I heard Demetri asked from the doorway.

"He made a call to someone. You didn't check him?" the man asked.

"I must not have," Demetri said.

"You're careless, Demetri," he growled.

"He wouldn't do anything to put Ali in jeopardy," Demetri said, "Relax Marcello." So this is Demetri's cousin, Marcello. Well I guess I do see a slight resemblance now, especially if you were to put Demetri on stilts and pump up the steroids. They could almost be twins if I were to squint really hard.

"Not yet," Marcello growled and his fist went back and snapped forward hitting my cheekbone and the force of the punch sent my head back hitting it hard against the wall.

"The rules are simple," I heard Marcello say through the haze of my brain, "No contact to the outside lest we tell you and no funny business."

I could hear Alice's sobs as his fist made contact with my face once again and then my stomach, making me retch dryly before my head was lifted up by the back of my hair and I felt a blow hit me for just seconds before the lights went out.

-

I had come to on the floor with something cold being pressed to my face and a blunt object kicking my foot hard.

"Alice," I groaned wanting to know if she was still there beside me.

"I'm here Jasper," she said.

I opened my eyes to see her tear stained face looking down at me and I was about to speak when another cut me off. "Get up," I heard a harsh voice say and I felt my foot kicked again.

I sat up quickly and I felt the world tilt with the dizziness. I heard someone else speak from the other side of the room. "Let him be for a moment, Marcello. It's a foreign concept to you but we actually want to keep his brain intact. Go have Heidi make you a plate of something. I'll watch them here."

"Aro wants him to start right away Demetri," Marcello agued.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to beat him into unconsciousness," Demetri said calmly but with a hard edge to his tone.

"He had a cell phone and had used it," Marcello growled, "You had been careless."

"Tit for Tat isn't it," Demetri said, "Now get the hell out."

Marcello bristled and his fists clinched bursting into a bout of Italian. Demetri and Marcello seemed to be in a heated argument. Marcello towered over Demetri but oddly Demetri seemed to be winning.

Alice moved in front of me and looked at me for a moment. Her dark brown eyes flicked from side to side as she tried to read my face. Hesitantly she leaned forward and brushed my lips with hers so lightly that I almost couldn't even register that our lips had even met. She pulled back and pressed the cold icepack back against my face again.

I couldn't understand her hesitance. Did she think I was hurt that bad? I admit that my face hurt but not that bad. I've had a lot worse.

Marcello and Demetri were still in their heated discussion and Alice looked up to them and then back to me. She moved forward wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt her hot breath against my ear before she spoke, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you sooner," she whispered. Her voice cracked at the end and I knew that she was on the verge of tears again.

I hugged her to me and was about to whisper back to tell her I didn't blame her when she continued in a fast whisper, "Marcello is pissed about Felix's condition. He took it out on you. He's now telling Demetri he thinks you should be watched more closely. Demetri is trying to tell him otherwise."

I froze at her words. She never told me she understood Italian. She had told me a great deal but never that. "You understand…" I began in a soft whisper.

"I get the gist of it," she admitted knowing exactly what I was thinking and then she paused to listen. Her brow furrowed as she tried to listen and decipher what was being said between them.

I took the icepack from her and pressed it to the back of my head for a moment as I watched Demetri argue with Marcello. Demetri said something to make Marcello back away and glare at him before he stomped out of the room and down the hall.

Demetri let out a heavy gust of air and straightened his navy blue tie. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair before turning to us. "You good to start?" he asked, "The melon's doin' alright?"

If by 'melon' he means 'is my brain able to focus' the answer is 'yes'. I nodded and handed the icepack back to Alice before getting up to sit in the leather office chair they had supplied for me.

As soon as I sat down I began turning on everything and noticed that this setup was rigged well. It was pieced together in a way so that it would be quick and easy to disassemble and move out. That's convenient, I thought sarcastically.

As I watched the computers load-up Demetri leaned over the back of the chair to my right. "You should have been faster," he said in a harsh tone. I looked up at him to see anger and frustration on his face. "I can only do so much," he continued, "and now he's trying to take it upon himself to make sure you are watched more closely." His fist clenched then it slammed against the top of my leather chair. "You realize that if they watch you to closely they could catch onto what you will be doing for me."

I grimaced and looked back at the screens to see that things were loading fine. "Don't worry about it," I said, "They'll never know." I adjusted the keyboard before placing my hands over the keys and began looking for the links I would need to do Aro's bidding.

"You better be right," Demetri growled, "It's not just your neck on the line here."

I looked at him quickly through the corner of my eye before I refocused it to the task at hand. The sooner I can get this over with the better.

He shoved himself back off the chair, "I'll have some food brought," he said from behind me.

"Packaged," she said.

I heard his footfalls stop abruptly, "You insult me Ali," he said.

"No insult intended," she said, "I don't trust the others."

Silence. I quickly turned my head to see what was going on and to make sure Alice was still with me. Demetri was looking down at her and Alice stood looking back up at him. They looked to be having a silent conversation which I found odd. She hasn't seen him in 2 years and yet they still knew each other so well. I felt a ping of jealousy in that moment. I knew it was entirely irrational. She hated the guy and everything that he brought her into but because they knew each other like that it…bugged me.

Demetri reached up to her and I stiffened freezing my typing and poised myself to get up at a moments notice if he tried to hurt her, but he just patted the top of her head, "Point taken," he said, "I forget sometimes how bold you are. You better watch yourself. They aren't in a very forgiving mood now. They're still not convinced you don't know anything, they think you are _essendo disonesta e giocando sul mio favorisce_." Alice's eyes flashed and opened her mouth to speak but he held a hand up grinning, "I knew you remembered some stuff _la mia bellezza petite_, just don't let them know or we're going to have problems." She quickly closed her mouth and let out a ragged breath in relief.

He turned his head to look at me and saw me looking at them, "Something wrong?" he asked me.

I stared back at him and my eyes flicked to Alice and back to him again. He snorted and pushed Alice in my direction and stood in the doorway to look down the hall.

Alice came to my side and I took a quick glance at Demetri in the doorway before turning back and resuming my work. She placed her soft hand on the back of my neck and began to rub it. I hadn't realized how tense I was till she had done that. It felt nice but I wasn't in the mood right now to relax. "What did he say to you?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

She had understood exactly what he said to her when he spoke Italian. What else is there that she hasn't told me about?

She leaned down to whisper in my ear. Her breath sent a chill down my body as it ran across my skin. I was amazed that she could affect me so much given our current surrounding. "He said they think I'm being dishonest and playing on his favors," she whispered.

"Are you?" I let slip out before I could catch myself.

Her lips pressed against my cheek, "Jasper, I told you everything I know," she said, "I always will."

"Except that you understand Italian," I said and my typing got a little more vigorous and slightly more punchy across the keyboard. Shit, my head hurt. Not only was my face throbbing from Marcello's 'greeting' but I was beginning to get one massive headache. It has to be from the lack of sleep and food. I haven't eaten since the burger I got with Edward yesterday for lunch and I didn't have a wink of sleep last night. I was too on edge… with good reason considering the company and I couldn't risk not being conscious to protect Alice. I wish she hadn't come.

"Jasper," she said next to me.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye looking at me. "What?" I asked glancing at her briefly before turning my attention back to my 'job'.

"I understand it to an extent," she said placing a hand on my chest and I started to relax. She knew just where to touch me to make me feel better. I had given her rules back in December when all this started of how she can interact with me while I'm… for the lack of a better word… 'hacking'. She knew that I couldn't be distracted in case things went wrong and I needed to block or reroute something. Not that I couldn't handle a distraction but I'd prefer not to have one if I could help it. "I understand quite a few words but not all," she continued then turned leaving my side for a moment and then returned. I felt cold being pressed to the lump on the back of my head where it had hit the wall. I groaned. It was tender and the ice was putting pressure on it harder than I'd like but I'd take it for now because I liked the cold. "You doing ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said focusing more on what I was doing.

She sighed and moved the icepack to the side of my face over my throbbing temple. "Do you forgive me?" she asked hesitantly.

My brow furrowed and I grimaced at the screen and hit a switch so that what I was looking at moved up to one of the upper screens and one of the others was moved down to my main one right in front of me. Do I forgive her? For what?

For having a dangerous past filled with drug addiction and deadly contacts? For meeting me and entrancing me into her tangled web? For not telling me about some of her text messages, in particular the one with Bella in it? For not telling me they were in town?

Yes… definitely yes… still pissed about it but yes… I'm hanging on the 'no' on that one. Time is the only thing that will make up for that mistrust. Why didn't she tell me that they were here?! I could have done something like getting Bella and Edward out of the way and taken Alice someplace safe. Instead, she went under a wrong assumption that she was all they would want. God! She doesn't even know how much she means to me. If she thinks it wouldn't affect me if she were hurt, she's got another thing coming.

"You want to be more specific," I said as I worked on cracking a password to one of the systems. I really didn't want to get into this now. Not only was this time not the best but I really didn't want to have an audience for this conversation.

"For… well, everything," she said placing her warm soft little hand on my arm.

I exhaled loudly and looked up at her. Her eyes showed her fear for my response as they looked into mine. "Honestly," I sighed, "not yet," I said. Whatever hope was in her eyes dimmed and I wanted to kick myself. This is not totally her fault. I'm to blame as well. I was the one who thought I could hide her and now the mafia is making me into some puppet who will do their bidding because I was too good at what I did.

I paused my typing and took her hands pulling her into my lap, "Alice, I'm angry, but I'm not angry about having to be here for you. I'm angry because you didn't tell me they were in town and now my brother and his fiancé are in this. I also hate the fact that you are in this with me but I'm not going to fight with you, pixie. Just make sure you don't leave my side," I said and pecked her on the lips.

She gave me a weak smile as she looked at me with her wet eyes. Her hand touched the side of my face and I closed my eyes as I leaned into her touch.

"Touching," I voice boomed from the doorway making us jump. We looked over to the doorway to see Felix. He didn't look happy and his left hand was wrapped in gauze. "Get back to work or I'll find the little bitch another room. I'm sure that some of the boys would love to be your guard." He grinned and winked at her. A shot of rage ran through me and I wanted to rip the bastards head off.

Alice leapt off my lap and pushed me back in to my keyboard. "Hurry Jasper," she said, "I want to go home."

You and me both I thought and got back to work.

-

I've got to keep going. I began to feel my eyelids droop and quickly opened my eyes wide and shook the sleep off violently. I need coffee. That's all I need is coffee.

It was Wednesday night, and I have finally made contact with Edward and Bella. I have been trying since the first day to contact him through their computers but they never seemed to have them on. I couldn't believe it. A med student and a student in a writing class never turned on their computers for days. I couldn't fathom it. What were they doing in their classes? Wasting oxygen?

They seemed almost as relieved as I was at what little communication we had. I told them that if all went well we would be home on Saturday. This news seemed to make them relax some more.

Then, there was Edward… He saw right through my attempt to not worry them about us. I knew he would, although I wasn't really lying when I said I was 'fine'. I didn't hurt nearly as bad as I did earlier this week when Marcello had found some other reason to use me as his own punching bag. I get the feeling that he's compensating for something. He seems to have a lot of bottled up emotions.

That time I was knocked out for longer so I came to think of it as a painful powernap. I didn't exactly wake up refreshed but seeing Demetri chastise him had almost made it worth it. At any rate I'd rather they hurt me than Alice any day and I vowed that I would do anything I could to not let it happen again.

My red eyes, burning from sleep deprivation looked down to my… well… my love, on the floor by my feet sleeping in a little ball like a cat. She had one arm wrapped around my ankle hugging it to her.

I blame myself for what they did to her. I should have been faster, smarter, more…. Ugh. I exhaled loudly and trying to expel my guilt. She told me she was ok but how could she be. I rubbed a hand over my face hoping it would erase the memory but it was ingrained at this point. Hearing the women you love scream while Marcello had drug her from the room to what sounded like next door was something you just can't forget.

I was hacking into some files and ran into a wall. Tony had been sitting in at the time and noticed my distress. He called up Felix and Marcello who arrived moments later.

I tried to explain that everything was under control but they felt I needed incentive. They grabbed Alice and told me that if I didn't get through that Alice would have to pay for it.

Marcello grabbed her and took her kicking and screaming. I heard her plead and scream through the walls and my heart pounded in my chest. My breathing was fast and heavy as I fought to stay where I was. It was a hard internal battle but I reasoned that staying and working fast was the best why to get them to leave her alone.

It had taken what seemed like an eternity to break through. By the time I was done I wanted to almost retch. I told Felix to stop Marcello as I heard another wave of screams from Alice, but he just sat there.

Demetri had returned from wherever he had been and demanded to know what was going on from Felix. He didn't even finish listening to Felix's explanation before leaving the room to get Alice. I heard yelling in Italian and shuffling along the floors before Demetri had towed her back into the room.

Her face was red and stained with tears and my blood boiled with rage. I stood up leaving my post to take her back.

She hurried to close the distance between us and she held me so tight it was as if she was holding onto me for dear life. Demetri had kicked Felix and Marcello out to go back to the Benitucci house and asked Tony to get Heidi.

Demetri expressed his apologies and went to just outside the door to wait for her.

I hugged Alice close to me as I heard her sniffle against my shoulder. "Alice, what did he do to you?" I asked.

I felt her body start to tremble against me and she fought to grab more pieces of my shirt within her grasp. "Jasper, please hurry," she said through a broken sob.

"What did he do to you Alice?" I asked again as I ran my fingers through her hair to massage her scalp. This was one of the ways I found that relaxed her.

"He… he…" she took a breath to control herself to finish her sentence but Demetri answered for her.

"Heat," Demetri said from the door. I quickly turned my head up to look at him. He was looking at us while leaning in the doorframe. "It's a thing that he likes to do."

A 'thing' that he like to do!??! My jaw clenched and I held Alice tighter to me.

Demetri turned his head and I heard Heidi's voice from the hall. "Warm and Cool water, washcloth and ointment, my dear," he said, "and hurry back." He kissed her before giving her a swat on the butt.

"What 'thing' is it that he likes to do?" I growled unable to keep my anger in check.

Demetri sighed and looked down the hall and looked back to us before looking back down the hall again quickly. He spoke loudly to Tony who was on his way back to our room but Demetri detoured him and had him get some food to eat from the kitchen before he got us ours.

Once Demetri was satisfied that Tony was gone he turned back to look at me. "Have you ever held your hand over a lighter while it was lit?" he asked. My eyes widened and I hugged Alice tighter to me before I tried to pry away from her to see her better.

"I'm ok," she said softly and tried to pull herself back in close to me but I needed to be sure. "Please Jasper just hurry," she pleaded.

"Alice I need to see you, darlin'," I said firmly. She squeezed my shirt tightly in her fists before pulling away and looked up at me with glistening eyes. I raised my hand up to cup her cheek and she tilted her head into it and closed her eyes. I saw her swallow and then jumped when we heard a clanking at the door.

"Here you are," Heidi's northeastern accent rang out. She was tall and blonde with a body that some girls would kill for. Her 'D' cup was accented by a longsleeve half shirt that was buttoned down to show ample amount of cleavage and cut off just below her breasts leaving her stomach bare. She completed the outfit with an extremely short shirt that barely went past her ass and high heels. The first time I met her I could have sworn that I'd seen her in one of Emmett's porno movies before.

After talking to her a little the other night while Alice had dosed off on the couch I had come to the conclusion that I liked her. She was actually… nice. She expressed to me that she was sorry for all of this and that she was a little ashamed to admit that she was glad I was here. She told me that she believed that Demetri would make this work even if it killed him which kind of gave me some hope that things were going to work out and I was determined to make it so.

Heidi placed a tray with two bowls of water on the table next to us. One was steaming and the other not. Two folded washcloths and a tube of ointment. What was this ointment for? I felt my stomach twist as I thought of all the possibilities.

Heidi gave us an apologetic look before turning to leave. I heard Demetri thank her before turning to us. He told Alice that he would turn away from us in the doorway and that we had 10 minutes before Tony would most likely return.

Alice gave me a worried look and I encouraged her to show me what that bastard did to her. When her hands went to the hem of her shirt I felt my pulse quicken in anticipation of what I may see. The moment her shirt was lifted my heart sank and I wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

Her arms had more bruises forming in the shape of his hands and her breasts and stomach were tinged with black in various spots. The black confused me for a second but then I remembered what Demetri said when I asked what Marcello did, "Heat," was his answer. I didn't understand what that meant till I began to help her use the stuff on the tray. Each black mark was sensitive to her and washed away to show pink marks on her normally creamy white skin. I asked what he had done and Demetri took the liberty of explaining since Alice didn't feel like elaborating on the subject.

Demetri explained that Marcello's new thing is what he liked to call 'brush burns'. He asked again if I had ever held a lit lighter and held my hand over the flame. I nodded. He then asked me if I have ever ran a hand quickly through the flame. I nodded again. He went on to explain that Marcello likes to hold the flame extremely close to the skin to create pain then would run the flame over the skin slower than you would run your hand over it. The effect is pain with minor burns that scab lightly and leave the skin unharmed virtually after a week or so.

Alice took in a long breath and her arm tightened around my ankle again. I looked down at her sleeping form curled at my feet and sighed. Seeing what Marcello did to her set a fire in me. From that moment I vowed to never give them cause to hurt her again.

I hit a switch and my secondary PC switched on to the main screen moving my primary PC's images up to the upper left screen while it ran through account numbers for me.

I looked at my main screen now and began to work on more of the stuff for Demetri. His stuff was fairly simple, and I left the hardest stuff for last.

It was just after 4AM when I had finished working on what I could for Demetri for the time being and I was surprisingly wide awake now. Of course, one can not blame me. If they had almost been caught doing what I was doing for Demetri and his father came in without you knowing it, I'm pretty sure they'd shit their pant too.

Luckily, Aro doesn't have a head for computers and didn't really notice that I was transferring his money around. I hurried to switch screens as casually as possible and continued to watch the account numbers that I was running earlier run up the screen.

I had hoped that he would leave but there was no such luck. He pulled up a chair beside me and began asking questions trying to probe my mind. I couldn't figure out what he was looking to find until he had finally left. If I didn't know any better he was testing me to see if I could become a permanent fixture here. Johnny Lombardi, their normal hacker, had somehow come up missing in the past few weeks. If that was any indication as to what would be in store for me here, I'd say I'd have to pass, respectfully of course.

He left dismayed at my answers, I think. I didn't want to just let him into my mind and have his way with me up there. I don't think I could deal with the mind-rape right now. He did however say something that bothered me extremely. He said that he hoped my views would change before long and that it would be a pity to lose such an asset.

Number one, how could he think that I would want to join him? Number two, I heard Demetri use that same phrase when they were talking about knocking somebody off.

I felt a chill run down my spine and it went straight to my stomach. I didn't want to think of that. I could not even think of the possibility right now.

-

It was Saturday morning and I was done with the job that I was forced to do for the Benitucci's and Demetri and Jane. Demetri was still keeping up appearances to ring true to his word with Aro that he would marry Jane until I was finished and the plan could be taken into effect.

To be honest, I don't know how he could do it. Jane, "the Ice Queen" as I like to call her, had just left us and I felt like I was being drawn and quartered the entire time. After my run-in with Aro the other night I felt it necessary to inform Demetri. He told Jane and she felt it necessary to pay us a visit and I wouldn't be lying if I were to say that if I never saw her again it would be too soon. I won't tell Alice what she said to me before she came back from the bathroom and I never plan to if I can help it. I'll find a way around Jane anyway so there is no point in telling her anyhow.

"Nice work Jasper," Demetri grinned as he looked over a screen that showed his accounts and balances on it. "You moved everything that was needed?" I nodded sleepily. "And her brother Alec?"

"He's taken care of," I said exhausted. Alice rubbed the back of my neck and I welcomed the feeling.

"Excellent," Demetri said looking over to me. "I must admit you are the best I've seen. I thought this would take much longer."

I snorted, "Yeah, well, not sleeping helps," I said sarcastically.

Demetri nodded, "That it does," he mused. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out two rectangular pieces of paper. "Your tickets," he said and held them out for me to take. I reached up and had just closed my hand around them when Felix and Marcello walked into the room.

"You can't be serious Demetri," Marcello growled, "I thought you were joking. You can't honestly just let them leave."

"That was the deal Marcello," Demetri said in an authoritative tone.

"They know too much," Felix growled in a tone that matched Marcello's, "You know the rule."

"What I know is that they will keep their mouth shut," Demetri said letting go of the tickets and I quickly gave them to Alice to put in her purse.

Felix looked to Marcello and they nodded to each other before looking back towards us. "Aro requests that you stay with us," Marcello said.

I looked at them assessing them for a moment before speaking. "As I told Aro before," I said carefully, "I have no desire to stay."

"A pity," Felix's said with an undertone I didn't particularly like.

"They will not betray us," Demetri began, "They have done what was asked of them and they know what will happen if they talk. So if you will get out of the way these two have a flight to catch."

Demetri motioned for us to follow him and I rose from my seat gratefully. I grabbed the duffle that was packed and followed after Alice and Demetri out of the room.

I would like to say that they just let us by but that would only be in my dreams. Felix knocked me down in the hall and I hit the floor bruising my knee. Before I knew what was happening my left arm was grabbed and a foot was pressed hard on my shoulder blade before I felt a searing pain shoot through me.

I gulped with the pain trying not to cry out but Alice did that for me. "No!" she cried.

Then I felt 3 swift kicks to my ribs and I felt like I couldn't get any air within me to breathe.

"Back off," I heard Demetri say forcefully through the blinding pain that ran through me.

My face was reddened as I fought through the pain. "Jasper," Alice gasped at my side. He hands were shaky as they reached out to touch my face.

"Move Alice," I forced out. I couldn't breathe and the pain was intense. I hadn't felt pain in my shoulder like that since my shoulder was dislocated in high school. Alice hesitated and I barked out the order, "Move now!"

She jolted and scrambled to get out of the way. The look that crossed her face was heartbreaking. I scared her. I actually scared her. I cussed mentally at myself for doing that to her but at the moment that was the least of my worries. I moved to get up and it was like fire running down my body. My natural instinct was to cry out but I forced it back and fought to remember what the doctor had told me to do if I were to ever dislocate my shoulder again.

I turned myself upright and stood so my shoulder was pressed against the door frame. "Alice," I choked out through heavy breathing, "help… me." She hurried over to me shocked and worried and afraid of what I was wanting her to do. I braced myself against the doorframe, "Lift my arm up to a 90 degree angle," GOD this hurts like HELL. She did so shakily. "Now," I fought to breathe through the pain and shit, I felt like I was losing that battle, "pull out and while twisting my arm like," I groaned as a shot of pain ran through me from my ribs, "I'm throwing a baseball and slowly release it." Her eyes were filled with tears but she nodded and did what I said.

I just about passed out from the pain as my shoulder righted its self but as the waves of pain washed through me I notice Demetri talking forcefully to Felix and Marcello with his gun out and pointed at them. "Aro gave me the power to determine how to deal with him and you will abide by it. Are we clear?" I heard him say. Felix and Marcello grimaced but nodded. Demetri holstered his weapon and turned to us. "Let's go or you'll miss your flight."

-End Flashback-

That flight was probably the worst flight I have ever had despite us sitting in first class. It was extremely difficult to sit there and pretend like I wasn't in excruciating pain. My ribs felt like they were on fire and it hurt to breathe.

I know that Alice had become fed up with me. She wanted me to go see a doctor in New York and miss the flight but I wasn't about to stay within arms reach of Felix and Marcello. Besides, I really didn't think that I was hurt that bad. I could muscle through it.

Edward however, wouldn't take no for an answer. He forced me to get checked out against all my protests. All I had wanted to do was, go home and sleep. I felt that would be better than proving Alice right in that I was hurt more than I let on. In the end I only pissed her off more at my attempt to lighten what I really felt and I fear it has been taking its toll on her.

"She'll be fine," Edward said to Carlisle, "Alice is a tough girl."

"I know that," Carlisle said and I felt the bed I was laying on shift and I grunted involuntarily when I flexed my torso muscles.

"Jasper," Carlisle said.

"What?" I groaned trying to get back to the state I was in before so that the pain would have a chance to deaden again. My eyes were still shut and I grimaced at the idea that now I would be forced to talk which hurt with each breath I took.

"How is the pain?" Carlisle asked.

"Delightful," I said sarcastically, "You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass," he said, "But I would like to ask you…"

"I don't need any," I cut in. I knew what he was asking me about and I didn't want the pain pills. If I didn't move it wasn't so bad.

"Gawh," Edward sighed in exasperation and I opened my eyes to see him standing at the foot of my bed. He must have just tugged at his hair because it was still sticking up a little and his hand was falling down to his side slapping his thigh. "Jasper, it doesn't make you less of a man to take them. I know for a fact that you hurt like hell. Alice knows it too."

I stared at him as he continued with his outburst, "Do you have any idea how freakin' scared she was when she saw you on the floor like you were?"

"I can handle it," I defended.

"Of course you can," Edward said and then sat down on my office chair that was at my desk on the opposite side of my bed. "But Jasper, I don't see you moving and you know that you will have to sometime."

This was true. I grimaced hating the fact that he was right. I felt a knot form in my stomach at the knowledge of this. I could handle the pain if I didn't move but I needed to move.

"So, what, you two are going to gang up on me now?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle said, "We just want you to heal and have a better time doing it. Alcohol is not the way to go in this, son. I think your liver needs a break."

I thought about what they said to me for a few minutes. They did have their points but I still had mine. I don't do pain killers. I haven't since… well, since my mom.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances at each other and they started to get antsy from my silence. They normally would have gotten there answer right away and it would have been a flat out 'no' but this time…

"Jasper when was your last drink?" Carlisle asked hopeful.

"'Bout half hour before I… passed out," I mumbled.

He seemed to do some calculations in his head before looking back at me hopeful. I rolled my eyes and sighed and the groaned from the pain of it.

"Just do it already," I sighed, "You know you want to."

"You're actually letting me?" Carlisle asked unable to hide his immense approval.

I looked over at Edward, "Not less of a man right?" I confirmed.

Edward snorted in laughter. "Not at all," he grinned.

I nodded to Carlisle and he got up quickly to leave the room.

I turned my head back to Edward. "He knows about the so called 'jumping'," I said.

Edward sighed, "Yeah."

"And Esme?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well," I sighed, "I guess it could be worse."

Edward snorted, "Yeah, I suppose it could."

Carlisle came back in to my room and opened his medical bag. "I'm going to give you a head start and then we'll stay ahead of the pain with a milder pain med," he said as he filled a syringe with something from a bottle. He prepped my arm and gave it to me.

My inner mind was cussing at me as I willingly took the medicine.

"That should work fairly quick," he said before beginning to leave again, "I'll come back in a little bit to see how you are."

"How long was I out for?" I asked Edward after Carlisle shut the door behind him.

"Almost 4 hours," he said.

"That long?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, "Alice will be happy you chose to let us help you. I know I am. You were making me out to seem like I was a wuss back when I had bruised my ribs."

I couldn't help the chuckle that came out and the pain flared up again but his time it was deadened by whatever Carlisle had given me. I hated to admit it but I was glad I chose to do it. Not only because I knew that I'd need to get up soon to relieve myself but because I knew that Alice would want me to not be in so much pain. "Oh you're still a wuss," I joked, "I just really have to pee."

Edward's snorted in laughter smirking. "Thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

I half smiled, "Could you do me a favor and get Alice for me? I need to…"

"Tell her you're sorry for scaring her to death?" Edward supplied.

I grimaced and nodded.

Edward rose from my desk chair, "Sure," he said and left the room and I laid there waiting for my Alice to come to me so I could tell her so much more than 'sorry'.

**A/N: Ok guys. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know how I did.**

**Happy Holidays!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all. I'm sorry this update took so long. Life gets in the way a lot lately. Thank you to all who reviewed on the Prologue. They really inspired me : )**

**Well, here's chapter 1. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

-Months later-

"Edward!" I called as I juggled the four heavy grocery bags and my book bag while trying to open the door.

I began to shuffle forward quickly knowing that if I didn't hurry to the kitchen that I was going to lose my grip on the grocery bags and they would spill all over the floor. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have eggs in the one sack that was in the most danger to fall and causing me one hell of a clean up job and another trip back to the store.

I was almost clear of the doorframe when I was yanked back lightly from one of my other bags snagging onto a piece of the door and started to rip the flimsy plastic bag apart. "Shit," I hissed under my breath. "Edward!" I called again.

Suddenly my bronze haired Adonis was next to me and grabbed my sacks that were caught on the door. "How much stuff did you get?" he asked as he unhooked the bags and took them more firmly in his hand before grabbing for my other hands load. "You should have called and told me to meet you at the car."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an invalid," I said letting the strap of my book bag fall off my shoulder down to my hand so it had a soft landing to the floor to the side of the doorway and closed the door. I sighed as my body was feeling almost floaty from losing all the excessive weight. "I _can_ carry groceries all by myself."

Edward chuckled as he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and I followed after him. "I know but I don't want to be looked at as an ass for not being gentlemanly enough to help my fiancé with a heavy load of groceries," he countered tugging me by the waist of my pants toward him so our bodies collided in an embrace followed by a kiss on my forehead. "Mrs. Gentry seems to think I don't pull my weight around here. She already thinks that my presence in this apartment is for 'less than honorable' reasons as it is."

I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck, "Well, if you hadn't seduced me on the stairwell the day we moved in she might never have started thinking that."

"Well if you didn't look so damn sexy as you climbed the stairs that wouldn't have happened," he smirked and lowered his head to kiss me softly on the lips, "Besides, I think it has more to do with the fact that I'm rarely ever here and when I am, I enter the apartment in odd hours. The majority of which are late at night," he said bending lower still so he could kiss my throat.

Edward had started his first year at Medical school at UW. His classes were very scattered and some of them went into the late hours of the night. "I think she believes that I sneak into an innocent girl's apartment to take advantage of her every night."

"Hmm," I hummed as his lips lingered on my neck, "I wish."

He chuckled and lifted his head, "Is that a hint?" he asked. I shrugged smirking suggestively. His eyes widened and he grinned crookedly down at me, "So should I call off the Housewarming Party?" he asked.

"Mmmm," I groaned pressing my nose to his chest and inhaled his amazing scent. "I would but Alice is already on her way over to help me setup."

"When you say she's on her way," his voice had gotten deeper as he spoke and his hand moved up to cup my breast and the other caressed my backside. My heart started to thrum faster and I could feel myself go damp between my legs. I groaned as his lips pressed lightly at the hollow beneath my ear. "Would that mean she just left or is almost here?"

I began to feel my knees go weak and I started to curse myself for calling Alice while I was leaving the grocery store. The party was supposed to start in a couple hours but it wouldn't take that long to setup the food and I had already done all the cleaning yesterday while Edward was in class last night. His hand started to massage my breast making my nipple become hard and each time his hand passed it tingles would run through me.

"Almost here," I pouted.

Edward slowed his actions to almost a stop and a small whimper escaped my lips. "Well then, I think we should plan to kick them all out early," he suggested and kissed me gently on the lips as a sealed promise for a continuation of this to come later tonight.

"Good idea," I grinned rising up on my toes to kiss the tip of his nose before pulling away to start sorting out the groceries.

He gave me a playful swat on the butt making me gasp before he headed out of the kitchen. "I need to go pick up the beer so I'll be back in a little bit," he said over his shoulder.

"Hurry back," I called as he opened the front door.

"I will," he called back, "Oh…" I heard him say followed by a murmur of voices. I stuck my head out of the kitchen to see Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway that led to the main hall. Edward's head turned in my direction, "Alice is here. Jasper and I are going to the liquor store. Emmett and Rosalie should be here any minute."

"Hi Alice," I grinned, "Hi Jasper." Jasper waved as Alice bounded over.

"Hi Bella," Alice sang, "I love the apartment. The furniture looks contemporary yet homey."

I looked around at all the new furniture that had been just purchased. The dining room had a nice dark oak table with 8 matching chairs that had padded seats and a china cabinet to match. Further out into the living room was our 2 dark brown leather couches that were firm but soft enough that you'd sink into the cushions to have the perfect amount of comfort. I had sat on that particular couch in the store and had become so comfortable that I had very nearly fallen into a coma. The best part was that it wasn't nearly as expensive as the dining room table or the bedroom furniture.

The coffee tables matched the dark oak finish of the dining table as did the entertainment cabinet that was next to the 60" plasma flat screen. I will never understand men and their need for a big screen TV. I begged Edward to just bring his 42" plasma from his bedroom at his parents place but he was adamant saying, "I don't want to take away from my room back there. What if we were to stay there again and we wanted to watch something? It makes more sense for me to upgrade my TV for our new place. It's a fresh start into a new adventure for us." I rolled my eyes but let him buy whatever he wanted anyway because I got what I wanted.

-Flashback-

4 months ago

"Bella come on!" Edward groaned exasperated as he fell backwards off his knees to lay on the floor of the living room of his parents house. His hands were tugging at his bronze hair, "I can't believe for one moment that you would not be ok with this plan."

We had been negotiating for hours, well… days really, about this. I was sitting up on my knees in the living room as the TV murmured in the background. "I'm not saying that I don't like the plan. I'm just saying that it's not practical."

"Not practical?!" he almost yelled sitting back up looking as me wide eyed. His hair stood on end and in extreme disarray from his abuse. "What is impractical about us moving in together?! What's so impractical about me wanting to find a place to live with my fiancé?!"

"Nothing," I said, "I only meant that…"

"Look," Edward cut me off, "I kind of get that you don't like me spending money and I love you for it but Bella be reasonable! You can not honestly think that I would want or expect you to pay for the place! You…"

"Be reasonable?!" I asked, my voice nearly shrieked. "You be reasonable!! I _like_ the idea of living with you, just so we're clear on that point! What I'm saying is that I don't want to feel like a freaking 'live-in'! I want to pull my own weight!"

Edward sighed exasperated, "Is that what this is about?" he asked, "You want to pull your own weight?"

"Yes," I admitted softly looking down at my hands that were clasped in my lap.

He shifted and his hand gently took me by the chin tilting my face up to look at him. "I can work with that," he grinned.

"How, Edward?" I asked, "I can't pay for anything that would actually make anything in that apartment mine. I would just be living in _your_ apartment. Not ours."

His grin grew and his hand moved along my jaw and back underneath my hair cupping the back of my neck. His fingers lightly massaged me as he spoke, "What would you like to pay for? And no, the rent is not an option."

I groaned getting up off the floor leaving Edward behind. I began to pace back and forth with my hands fidgeting as he watched me. This was so stupid. I can't believe that he doesn't want my help in paying for our place. Ugh. _It's because he's rich Bella and you're poor. Of course he wouldn't want help because he doesn't need my help_.

Ok… since the rent is obviously out then what else could I do? "Ok," I began, "I'll pay for the utilities and the groceries and…"

"Whoa, whoa," he cut me off standing up and blocked my pacing. He grabbed my hips lightly and tugged me closer to him. "The utilities are out."

"Why?" I asked, "Why is that out?"

He smirked holding me tighter, "Because utilities are included in the rent, my love," he said softly pressing his lips to my forehead. "Try again."

"What? You can't split the rent?" I asked indignant.

He grinned, "I could but I don't want to." My mouth dropped and looked at him with incredulity. He chuckled kissing the tip of my nose.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine," I spat through gritted teeth, "I will buy the furniture and the groceries and…"

"You can stop there," he said, "You can buy some of the furniture and the groceries, ok?"

"No. I will buy the furniture," I argued in a calm tone though my insides were burning with anger that he wasn't going to let me do at least this much.

"Bella," Edward sighed exasperated, "Furniture can be expensive and you even said that you can't afford a whole lot so why are you trying to spend so much when you know you don't need to."

"Because I want to and it's that simple. I want the stuff in this apartment to be ours not _yours_ and then I use it," I said.

He chuckled, "It's only ours if I buy some of the furniture too. Otherwise it's just yours," he grinned as he used my own words against me giving me a peck on the lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying hard to hold back a smile that was fighting for the surface. But I had to stand firm on this. I was not about to just let him pay for everything. He may be loaded and it probably wouldn't even make a dent in his fortune but damn it, I wanted a little dignity in this relationship. "You are going to be paying for the rent that will ultimately turn out to cost you more so I see it to be only fair that I buy _all_ the furniture," I deduced.

"And I say that you are stubborn," he said teasingly with narrowed eyes. I threw my head back laughed loudly and he laughed with me hugging me tighter to his chest. "Ok," he said grinning, "I'll deal with you. You can buy the furniture if you let me buy you a car and I get to buy all the electronics."

There was an anvil tied to the corners of my mouth and it just dropped to the floor creating an unmovable frown on my face. What kind of deal is that?! I want to make things seem slightly even and he side swipes me with that?! "Edward that is not fair," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"I think it's practical," he said using my word from earlier, "We will be living off campus and our class schedules are most likely not going to work well together from what the guidance counselor tells me. It's only logical that you get a car."

"I don't want you spending the money on me Edward," I grumbled for what felt like the thousandth time I've told him this and yet he still persists. "Besides you already have another car _and_ a motorcycle. Why can't we just use one of those?"

"You would want to use a motorcycle in the middle of winter and the freezing rain?" he asked incredulously.

"No, that's when we use your black car," I said.

His eyes were wide with shock, "Blasphemy," he choked out, "First of all, that is an Aston Martin Vanquish. It's not just some random black car. Secondly, I would never drive it to school with thousands of students there to vandalize or steal my car. Thirdly, I am not letting it get weathered on like that. Do you not realize how rare the Vanquish is?"

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes, "Your precious baby sat in a blizzard last Christmas. You even did it without a fuss and now you are worried about weather damage?" I asked. He's such a hypocrite.

"That was different," he defended.

I snorted, "How?"

"Because I wanted to be with you," he said softly bending his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I cleared my throat, "So you risked your baby just to be with me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You'd be surprised what I'd risk to be with you," he said murmured softly as his lips pressed against the skin of my neck.

I groaned. He would say that wouldn't he. I thought back to how much I missed him during our Christmas break and I remembered that amazing day we had, followed by us falling asleep on Charlie's couch watching a movie. I smiled thinking how happy I was that we were actually together and I would have done anything to be with him too. I had proved that on Valentine's Day when I had driven back to Seattle with the most excruciating pain I have ever had that turned out to be appendicitis in the end.

"Ok," I sighed, "I won't make you sacrifice your car but I still don't want you spending the money for a new car."

"It's something you'll need Bella and I want to give it to you," he said.

"Yes, but I don't want it," I said. I knew that I was being irrational. He did have a point about our schedules and I wouldn't be on campus and Rosalie and Alice would have their schedules too.

"Hmmm," he hummed in thought, "What if I let you pick out the car?"

"Edward, give it a rest," I huffed, "I don't want you to buy me a car."

"How about I buy _us_ a car that you can see yourself driving from time to time?" he asked pressing his lips to the hollow beneath my ear.

"You're impossible," I said narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled, "So what do you say?"

"How did we get off the subject of our apartment?" I asked trying to distract him from this car business.

"_Our_ apartment?" he asked cocking up one eyebrow, "You mean the apartment that you won't get with me?"

"I mean the apartment that we're going to get," I said.

A grin spread widely across his face, "So you're saying you'll move in with me?"

"Yes," I grinned up at him, "but I'm buying the furniture."

"How about a few pieces of furniture and then the stuff for the kitchen?" he suggested.

"Hmmm," I thought. Not bad. There is lots that go into a kitchen. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but I think I can work with that. "Deal," I grinned and he kissed me.

-End Flashback-

Edward was as good as his word. He let me pay for the couches, coffee tables and everything we needed for the kitchen. Some of it was well out of my price range but Edward said that he would spot me the money for now and I could pay him back in installments. I was hesitant to do it at first because I didn't want him to have to pay for any of my end of the deal but he had a good point. It would be cheaper if he just bought it outright because then we could skip out on the extra interest.

So here we were in our own apartment about a 10-15 minute drive from campus, traffic willing. Edward and I picked out all the furniture and appliances to match. It was perfect.

"Thanks Alice," I grinned at her comment on our apartment as I took out the chips and dip from the grocery bags on the counter.

Alice began searching the cabinets and pulled out a large bowl for the chips. She placed it on the counter as I grabbed a smaller bowl for the dip. "The location is great too. It even has a pool and a doorman." She added as she ripped open the chips and began pouring them into the bowl.

I snorted, "Yeah now if only I could find the time to use the pool. I'd be all set."

"Well, what do you do in the evenings? You can't tell me that you can't find the time to go swimming for a half an hour." She said popping a chip in her mouth before grabbing the bowl and taking it out to the dining table for the guests.

"What's the point in going down there if I can't even enjoy it?" I muttered as I emptied a bag of baby carrots onto a veggie tray.

"What's not to enjoy about a pool?" she asked returning to retrieve the dip to take out there.

"Edward is barely ever here and when he is we…" I stopped myself. I was not going to think about it. I wouldn't or I was not going to last long before I shoved all the guests out of the apartment so Edward could make good on his promise to 'tuck me in'. God! I felt a shiver run down my spine that went straight to my core. I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

Alice smirked, "I see," she giggled. "Well, you know what they say, 'Abstinence… no wait 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'," she teased nudging me on the arm.

I felt the blood rush up to my face painting my cheeks pink. "Oh shut up," I giggled slapping her playfully on the arm.

Her laugh was like bells ringing throughout the apartment.

"So tell me," I began as I started to cut up celery sticks, "How have you two been?"

"Better," Alice smiled, "Jasper has been working a lot on his laptop. He really gets into his programming lately. Sometimes he'll be up till 3 AM before he'll finally come to bed."

"I guess it's good that he has something to do," I said placing the cut celery sticks on the veggie plate and started cutting up the broccoli.

"Yeah there's not much else he does," she shrugged taking out the ranch dressing and squirted a bunch into the small dipping bowl.

Jasper had decided to not take on the classes for him to get his Master's degree. Well… that's not quite true… he decided to take his time getting his Master's. So he only has two classes that meet a couple times a week. The rest of the time he just works on his laptop or his PC's at his new place that he and Alice got over the summer.

"What's he programming anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed getting out napkins and plates. "But he works on it all the time."

"How have you been doing otherwise?"

"Well he's…" she began.

"I'm not asking just about him, Alice," I said cutting her off. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine," she chirped, "I've really got a lot of great ideas for some clothes and I think I might have found the material that I've been looking for last week." She sang excitement in her voice.

"Alice that's not what I meant," I said looking as her seriously.

"Bella we are going to have a party in a few minutes," she admonished, "I think that is a subject for a later time."

I was about to argue with her but there was a knock at the front door. I hurried to wash off my hands and wiped them dry on the towel I had laying by the sink.

I quickly left the kitchen and headed for the front door. I was about to look through the peep hole when the door was banged on loudly again making me jump and my heart started to pound in my chest. I shook my head trying to brush off the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach and looked through the peep hole. I sighed in relief and opened the door quickly with a grin on my face.

"It's about time Bella-boo," Emmett grinned coming through the door and picking me up into a bear hug. "I was beginning to think I should break down the door."

"Oh that…" I gasped, "would go over…" gasp, "well with…" gasp, "Edward." Emmett's booming laughter reverberated off the walls and he put me down finally releasing me. I took in a forcefully gulp of air.

Rosalie giggled, "Emmett stop playing around and setup the playpen," she said as she carried their 3 month old son, Declan in her arms.

Emmett hurried out to the hall and picked up a rectangular object from the floor and brought it in closing the door behind her. "Yes my wife and mother of my offspring," he said in a jolly tone.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head as he passed by her to the far side of the living room. "You are such an idiot," she laughed.

"I love you too, baby," Emmett grinned and winked as he quickly setup the playpen in the corner of the room.

I laughed at their interaction. They were so funny sometimes.

"He is going to be a pain in my side tonight I just know it," Rosalie said shaking her head watching Emmett as she rubbed little Declan's back as he slept on her shoulder.

"When isn't he a pain in our sides?" I asked giggling.

"I heard that," Emmett said as he finished assembling the playpen and then went for the remote to the TV and began shifting through the channels till he hit a football game. He plopped down on the couch and began to relax as he started to watch the game.

Rosalie sighed and walked over to him. "Here, make yourself useful," she said and handed him their little boy. It was so funny to watch him hold Declan. He had fumbled like an idiot every time. Although I had to admit that he was getting a lot better at it and he probably was more graceful with the little guy than I was now. I still can't get over how much the little guy looks like Emmett. Rosalie swears that he is going to look just like him when he's older.

"Alright," he said, "but if he poops I'm not cleaning it up this time."

"Just for that I should make you change the next 5 diapers," Rosalie said smugly and turned to head back towards me.

"Aww Rosie, please," he whined, "Not in front of my brother's. I'll never hear the end of it."

"So be a man and bet them they can't do it," I giggled. "I'd love to see Edward try it."

Emmett's eyes widened and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Brilliant Bella," Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head at me, "Don't encourage him," she said before helping me finish up in the kitchen.

-

I had just finished setting out the last of the food when the front door opened and Edward and Jasper came in with a couple of cases of beer each and a pack of wine coolers.

"It's about time bro," Emmett said from the couch, "I've been dying for a cold one."

Edward smirked and leaned my way to kiss me chastely on the lips as he passed me to the kitchen. Jasper dropped off his cases and took Emmett one of the beers joined him on the other side of the couch.

Edward emerged from the kitchen with a beer and went to join his brothers. "What's the score?" he asked them.

It was amazing how at home Edward and I were in our new place. I could easily see us falling into a routine of family dinners and football games. Well I guess that could be the routine if Edward was ever around but his classes and mine made that next to impossible right now. It almost felt like it took an act of congress to schedule this party because his schedule was so bad.

Alice, Rosalie and I finished setting up and before long the Housewarming Party was in full swing. I looked around the apartment filled with Edward's old football buddies and his parents and I couldn't help but feel a jolt at the pit of my stomach.

I had asked Charlie to our party and he wasn't here. He claimed that it was because of his job but I knew better than to believe that. He was still sulking.

When Edward and I told him of our plans to move in together he had blown a gasket…

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know. I'll do my best to update within 2 weeks. A month between chapters is too long I think;)**

**I hope you liked it and I look forward to reading some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guy :( I was editing this last weekend to post and my kid got sick and then I got it mid week. Good news is it's pretty long : )**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

-Flashback-

Edward and I had just pulled into my spot in the driveway of Charlie's house 2 weeks into our summer break. I wasn't all too keen on the idea of staying at Charlie's for very long but I didn't want him to feel left out of my life and after all, I was his only daughter.

I had delayed my homecoming as long as I possibly could, owing to the fact that I was still having trouble sleeping through the night. Though my nightmare's that have haunted me since that day the Benitucci's, a powerful family in the mafia, had entered my… our lives had finally started to let up.

The nightmares were bad in the beginning during that first week after the encounter in which my fiancé had his head smashed into a wall. Then his brother Jasper, a brilliant computer hacker, and my best friend and roommate Alice were taken to off to New York City to do a job for them.

After Jasper and Alice's return my nightmare's continued in fear that they were going to be taken again and that… Felix Morant, the Benitucci's 'Bruiser', who had been the one to hurt Edward and… shutters…taken a liking to me, would retaliate against us if Demetri Benitucci's, Alice's ex, plan hadn't worked and that power struggle between Aro Benitucci and Caius Mancini had gone extremely awry.

Since that first week I have continued to have nightmares. At first it was every night and Edward would constantly lose sleep because of me waking up so violently, but as the weeks passed and the knowledge that Jasper and Alice were safe and back with us my nightmares had started to ebb. In the last couple weeks, I had only had 2 nightmares and they were very mild as nightmares go.

As the stress of my nightmares subsided, Edward's tension seemed to lift as well. He was actually starting to get a full nights sleep now which he desperately needed especially with him starting his Medical School classes.

"Bella," Charlie called from the front porch grinning, effectively pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Hi dad," I called back after opening my door.

"Welcome home," he said as he came down the porch toward the driveway.

"Thanks," I said automatically. It felt weird in a way to call this place home. It's amazing how one year of college can change your perspective on things.

Edward had emerged from the car and was starting to unload my stuff.

"Hello Edward," Charlie greeted.

"Hello Charlie," Edward grinned.

"How was the drive out here?" Charlie asked.

"It was fine," Edward said hefting one of my bags out of his trunk.

"Good, good," Charlie said and then looked at me, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Rundown from the semester," understatement of the year… "but I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Charlie grinned.

Edward had my two large duffle bags over his shoulder and in his hand. He lugged them up the porch and into the house as Charlie held my small duffle.

"He never breaks a sweat does he?" Charlie mused as he watched Edward take my heavy bags up to my room with ease. You would think that those bags weighed 10 pounds instead of 50.

I smirked, "Not often."

-

I had gone to the store and replenished the once bare kitchen and I decided to make enchiladas tonight. Charlie had obviously been living off of frozen dinners, pizza, and fried fish. I felt he was well overdue for a good meal.

"Guys, dinner is ready," I called from the kitchen to the living room.

"No really, I think that if they beef-up their defense they could go all the way to the Super Bowl next year," Edward said as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know. It's hard to say right now. The draft picks and the preseason should be a good tell for what their season will be like," Charlie said following after Edward to the kitchen.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting at the dinner table.

"It smells good Bella," Charlie commented as he sat and began dishing up some of the enchiladas on his plate with Spanish rice and refried beans.

"Thanks," I smiled taking a bite of enchilada.

"Mmm," Edward said as he chewed, "You need to make this more often."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled looking up at him. He smiled at me and kissed my temple before scooping up another bite.

I heard Charlie clear his throat and saw him shift in his seat. "So Edward," he began, "how are your parents doing?"

Edward cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking, "They're good. My mom has been working on refurbishing some houses down in Florida."

"Really?" Charlie asked, "Does that take her away from you a lot?"

Edward shook his head as he swallowed another bite, "Not really. During the initial appraisal she figures out what she wants done and then she is home a lot, designing the rooms in her workroom. She then goes wild shopping in every antique store along the coast looking for pieces that will fit her specifications. She then goes back to the job site for the final installments and to complete any finishing touches. Depending on the project size I'd say she's gone about a month total out of a 7 month project."

"I see," Charlie said before taking another bite. "Mmm, Bella I saw Mrs. Taylor the other day and she says that see is looking forward to you helping her out this summer."

Mrs. Taylor… crap. I had forgotten about her. I had worked for her last summer in her garden and helped with her housework. It was sometimes tough work but it kept me busy and she paid me well.

I glanced up at Edward briefly. He looked at me in question but even though part of it was asking who Mrs. Taylor was, I knew that the other part was asking me if I was going to tell Charlie what we had discussed before we came.

I steeled myself and cleared my throat, "Umm, I don't think I will be helping Mrs. Taylor this summer."

"Bella, she was very grateful for your help last summer and she enjoys your company," Charlie scolded. "Besides that, there is only so much you can do around the house here. I think it would be good for you to get out during the summer."

"Well, actually that is what I was going to talk to you about," I said putting down my fork and clasped my hands together. I was dreading this. I knew that Charlie liked Edward to an extent but he felt that we were moving too fast in our relationship and that I was going to throw away my education for 'some guy'. I knew that Edward didn't want that but Charlie wasn't convinced of that yet.

Charlie lowered his fork and sat back in his chair crossing his arms. His lips were set into a grim line, "Oh really," he said.

I swallowed hard. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him. I mean I just got here and he hasn't seen me for months. Was it a good idea to tell him that I am not going to be staying more than a couple weeks?

"Umm," I looked at Edward biting my lower lip. Edward nodded taking my hand to give me some encouragement. "I've got other plans."

"Which are?" Charlie prodded.

"Starting in a couple weeks I'm to start work at the campus library and I've promised Rosalie that I would help her with her new baby when he arrives," I said.

Charlie's eyes glared at Edward briefly before it returned to me. "In 2 weeks." Charlie confirmed with acid in his tone.

I nodded. "I was lucky and got the job just last week."

"Hmph," Charlie huffed "and where will you be staying? Does your campus allow year round housing? Last I recall they didn't offer that option and that is a long commute to go daily from here." His eyes narrowed at Edward and I could see his face turning red with anger as he was starting to put two and two together.

"I'd be staying in Seattle," I said.

"I see," Charlie said his jaw becoming tighter. "And where exactly are you going to be staying?" I could see the vein in his forehead becoming more prominent and I could almost see the steam rising off the skin of his reddened face.

"Edward and I…" I began but was cut off by a loud bang that was caused from Charlie slamming his hand onto the table before he pushed himself away from the table and stood up quickly.

"I knew it," he growled shaking his head as he paced the small space of the kitchen. He ran his hand over his face a couple times to try to calm himself but it didn't seem to be working at all.

Edward's hand tightened around mine as he sat there still as stone to wait for whatever Charlie was going to say. I half wondered if I should do the same instead of going on my instinct and retaliate against Charlie's blatant disapproval at even the mention of Edward's name. Edward was a mastermind at manipulating his parents but would he be able to predict what Charlie was thinking?

I was about to go on instinct when Charlie started off. "So what is this? You come home just to tell me you're moving in together, is that it?!" He huffed out a gust of air and then he glared more penetratingly at Edward, "Being engaged isn't enough for you now is it?" His pacing picked up as he began to mumble mostly to himself. "First he came home at Thanksgiving and takes her away after 2 days then he takes her from me at Christmas and then 2 months later he wants to marry her."

"Charlie with all due respect I love your daughter and…" Edward began but was cut off.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Charlie broke in accusingly.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. "Dad!" I chastised.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"No," I said becoming irritated at his accusation, "and what does that have to do with us moving in together? Are you saying that that would be the only reason why he would want to move in with me?"

"I'm just trying to understand this Bella!" Charlie roared, "You told me back in February that you two were taking it slow and that you were going to be finishing school and…!!" he cut himself off pursing his lips together and his hand balling into a fist as he tried to calm himself down. "It's just, all I see right now is the two of you moving very quickly," he said his voice low and surprisingly calm from the roaring he was doing a second ago, "You just met each other not even a year ago and you're already talking marriage and moving in together."

"Charlie I understand…" Edward started but Charlie broke in again.

"It's Mr. Swan to you, and I don't think you do understand," Charlie said.

"_Mr. Swan_," Edward said putting more emphasis to the name, "The fact is that I love your daughter. I would go through hell or high water for her. What she told you in February was true. We both have our classes and I will start interning and residency. We both still have our goals and I wouldn't dream of taking any of that away from Bella. I love her too much. I know it seems like we have moved too fast and I know that to think of marriage and moving in together seems next to insane." Edward looked away from Charlie and down to me. His eyes gazed deeply into mine and his mouth curved up into the crooked smile that I loved. "But looking into her eyes… It just feels right," he smiled and kissed the knuckles on in hand. My cheeks were burning red by this point and I couldn't believe that he said all this in front of Charlie.

I heard Charlie clear his throat and Edward looked up to him. "How will you be paying for this place?" Charlie asked, "Your college fund won't pay for much."

"I will pay the rent," Edward said.

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly and looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself and shook is head. His face starting to look as if it were resigned, "I'm not saying I approve of this," Charlie said, "but I can see that I'd be fighting a losing battle."

"Dad, we…" I began but he held up a hand to stop me.

"I'm done with dinner," he said leaving the kitchen with half of his food left on his plate, "Goodnight." He trudged up the stairs and moments later I heard the TV tune on in his bedroom and his door close.

My brow creased with worry as I sat there at the table looking at all the food left over. I hadn't wanted him to be upset with me. But what could I do? I knew that I could have just gotten a new place with Alice but Edward would have practically lived with me anyway so what would be the difference?... I suppose the difference would be that Charlie would be under the assumption that Edward just visited often and I wouldn't have had to see his face or hear his disapproval. But then I would be living a lie. Wouldn't it be better for Charlie to find out now beforehand rather then after we had been living together behind his back? At least this way I was being honest with him.

I felt Edward's hand move up underneath my hair to the back of my neck and began to stroke it soothingly. I groaned as he worked at a particularly sore spot. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok," I sighed, "I knew he wouldn't like the idea."

I got up and started packing the rest of the food into smaller containers to eat at a later date. I wasn't hungry anymore. Edward finished his plate and helped me with the dishes.

By the time we had finished the dishes it was time for Edward to be headed back to Seattle. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Edward asked hugging me against his chest in the warm damp night air as we stood next to his car.

I nodded. "Yeah, Charlie just needs some time to get used to the idea that's all," I murmured into his chest.

Edward's hand rose up and combing his fingers through my hair as he brushed it away from my face. "That's not what I meant," he whispered kissing the top of my head. "If you want I can get a room at the Inn here in town so I'm close by if you need me."

I took in a long deep breath inhaling his scent and I sighed, "No. I'll be ok," I said softly hugging him tighter around his waist. I was determined to be ok. I had to be. These nightmares are not going to rule my life. Edward and I have talked about this countless times and I had to prove it to myself that I would be fine. "Besides, Charlie would know first thing in the morning about you saying in town. It's a 'good ol' boy' thing, a casualty of being in a small town."

He kissed me after making sure that I was sure before he set out for his long drive back to Seattle leaving me with an upset Charlie and an empty bed to sleep in for the next two very long weeks.

-End Flashback-

Charlie had hardly spoken to me during the time I was home. I knew he was glad I was home and hadn't wanted me to leave but he was stubborn. I think he's where I get my stubbornness from. Though I just wish he would be here tonight for our Housewarming Party. It had been in full swing for a while now and was going to soon be winding down and it didn't look like he was ever coming.

"Bella," a husky voice called effectively taking me out of my revelry.

I spun around from the food table that I had been standing at to see a tall, bronze skinned man grinning down at me. "Jacob," I grinned.

"Nice place," Jacob said nodding in approval while he glanced around the room.

"Oh thanks Jake, I…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw that he was holding the hand of a very good looking girl with long dark hair that came to her waist and lightly bronzed skin. Who was she? I looked more intently at her and I realized. Leah Clearwater?!

Jacob tugged Leah's hand to bring her forward, "I hope you don't mind. I brought Leah," Jacob smiled, "I didn't know if it was allowed to bring a guest."

"Don't be silly Jake, that's fine," I said quickly, wondering why I felt my stomach turn slightly at the knowledge he was here with her. "It's good to see you, Leah."

She smiled, "Nice to see you as well. Jake and I wouldn't miss it," she said as she reached her hand out to shake mine.

"Oh, well umm…" I began feeling odd that she was talking like Jake and she were together. She had hated him for the longest time and it was weird now to see them being so civil and affectionate toward each other. Jake had been nothing but vague about his relationship with her. To be honest I hadn't even known it was her, I only knew that he had a girlfriend. Now that phone call he had gotten from her a couple months ago makes sense. Was that why he was so secretive? And what did that say about their relationship?

I was saved from having to reply by Edward wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck softly. I turned my head to see him grinning down at me and I felt my face go hot when I remembered who our audience was.

"Jacob," Edward smiled reaching out his hand while the other was hugging me to his side, "Glad you could make it."

Jacob gave me a quick glance and then reached out his hand to Edward and they shook. "Thanks," Jake said, and tugged Leah closer to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist as well. "This is Leah Clearwater."

"The infamous Leah," Edward grinned, "it's nice to finally meet you."

Leah looked back up at Jacob with a questioning brow as if to scold him and he just shook his head. She turned back and quickly shook Edward's hand and dropped it quickly like she didn't like touching him. I quirked an eyebrow at her, she was never conventional and extremely pigheaded if she got an idea in her head about someone. I wondered what she had heard about Edward to treat him so briskly.

"Hello," she smiled and then turned to Jacob, "I'm hungry."

Jacob grimaced, "So fetch a plate. I'll join you in a minute."

Her eyes narrowed at him and then she slapped his stomach. Jacob grunted as I heard the thunk as her hand hit. I was shocked by her actions and was even more surprised by his. His eyes lit up and he grinned at her as she glanced somewhat seductively over her shoulder at him as she walked away.

My head was spinning. Jacob and Leah loathed each other for years. They always fought and a gesture like she just gave was never returned with a smile and eyes like that. It was normally returned with hard glares, pointed fingers and comments of deepest loathing. When and how did this change? Not to mention that the last I knew she had been hot and heavy with Sam Ulley. Where was he now?

"Jake," I began but he cut me off.

"Isn't she something?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

I snorted, "Ok," I said sarcastically. "I never would have pegged you and her in a thousand years, but ok."

"I know," he said and wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. His white teeth gleamed brightly against his darkened skin. He nodded his head and turned to join Leah.

Edward wrapped his other arm around me and kissed my neck chuckling before rested his chin on my shoulder. "He seems to be rather taken with her," he mused.

"Yes he does," I grimaced. It was still just too weird. I saw Jacob bend over to nip at Leah's ear only to be elbowed in the ribs. Jacob retaliated by giving her a swat on the ass and her flashing him a mischievous gleam of a smile.

"I had thought this girl didn't exist for awhile," he chuckled.

"Well, it would seem that she exists," I said distractedly as I watched the most unlikely couple I'd ever since Emmett and Rosalie and they were actually good together.

Edward jiggled me and I looked up to see him looking at me. I felt my stomach twist at the look on his face. It was filled with question and worry. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb lovingly across his cheekbone. "What is it?" I asked softly.

His brow furrowed, "I should be asking you that question," he said gesturing toward Jacob and Leah.

I couldn't help it. I laughed turning within his arms so I was facing him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Edward," I jeered, "You are so cute."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't mock me Bella. I…" I cut him off. My lips met his and what was to be a soft kiss to console turned rapidly into fire. My hands rose up to his hair at their own accord and wove themselves tightly in his hair. Our lips moved in tandem and I felt myself mold myself to his body.

"Ewww, Uncle Edward and Bella are kissing," Emmett's normally booming voice was turned up into the voice of a small child. Edward and I broke apart quickly taking a deep breath before looking to see Emmett smirking at us with little 3month old, Declan turned to face us. His little blue eyes and brown fuzz topped head looked up at us. I smiled at the little angelic face embarrassed that we had gotten carried away in front of our guests and this little cutie. But that was ended when Emmett continued, "I think Uncle Eddie is going to get lucky tonight though."

I broke away holding my hands up and Emmett handed Declan over as he smiled at his own joke. As soon as I had him I released one hand and swatted Emmett upside the head.

"Aw," Emmett groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, "Next time I've got to remember to keep the baby shield."

Edward laughed. I smirked as I walked away toward Irina and Laurent who were talking to Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. As I walked away I heard Emmett say, "She's got quite an arm there."

"Well call me Eddie again and I'll turn her loose on you," Edward threatened.

I laughed turning my head to look at them and winked at Edward. Edward grinned crookedly at me and winked back.

"Bella," Esme said as the party started to wind-down, "We're going to leave, dear. Carlisle has an early shift tomorrow." She pulled me in for a hug and it was warm and loving, "Your place is beautiful and you and Edward seem quite happy with it."

"We are," I grinned as she pulled away to look at me, "and thank you."

"Goodnight Bella," Carlisle smiled before pulling me in for a hug as well.

"G'night Carlisle," I grinned.

They said their goodbyes to Edward and left.

Edward ventured over toward me after they left. "Well that's 18 down only 6 more to go," he murmured before placing a light kiss at the hollow beneath my ear.

I giggled, "You shoo the guests and I'll start packing up the leftovers," I suggested.

"You're going to make me kick out Jacob and Leah?" he asked incredulously. "I think that's more of a job for you. Since they seem to like you more?"

"Oh," I huffed, "They like you, it's just that they…"

"Don't like that I have money?" Edward offered, "Or maybe it's something more… My skin is too white for the likes of them."

"Oh shut up," I scolded, "You are just as much of an Albino as I am."

"That may be true but you are exceptionally more beautiful," Edward grinned, "Especially when you blush."

I flushed red at his words and pursed my lips. "Ok fine," I said, "I'll say my goodbyes to them but then you have to help me pack up. And I mean really help me pack up Edward. You are not allowed to distract me till every last bit of food is put in its place."

"Deal," Edward grinned, "Afterwards does that mean I can have you against the fridge if I want? Or maybe the table? Or could the…" I stopped him with a kiss on the lips and he grinned into it.

"Stop," I said, "and go tell the others goodbye."

He winked at me and went off to talk to the last of our guests minus Jacob and Leah who were on their way over to me with their hands entwined.

"Bells, we're going to head out," Jacob said.

"Oh, well, thank you for coming Jake and you too Leah," I smiled, "We should get together again soon sometime."

"Sure, sure," he said giving me a hug and backed away quickly so Leah could hug me as well.

"Have a good night," I grinned. They nodded and turned. I watched them as they left and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw him squeeze her butt?! I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone just watching those two who used to hate each other. I would just love to hear the back story on that. Jacob has been nothing about vague but the entire thing and if he was so smitten by her why would he hide it?

Edward was still talking to Jasper at the front door while Alice helped me pack up the rest of the food. I smirked slightly knowing that this was probably all going to Edward's plan so that he wouldn't have to help with the clean up.

"Thank you Alice for helping me," I sighed as I packed up the last of the food and was placing it into the fridge.

"Oh, it's no problem," she said cheerily. "I wanted to give Jasper more time to talk to Edward anyway."

"Why?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said, "He just doesn't get out much and I just feel like he's been cutting people off lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked chancing a glance out of the kitchen to look at Jasper. Edward was leaning up against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and Jasper was standing in front of him with his hands brought together fidgeting with his keys.

"I don't know. He's been so busy with working on his computer. It just seems like he is never away from it at home," Alice shrugged.

"Hmm," I hummed, "I guess that's what you get for dating a hacker," I mused.

She laughed and nodded, "I guess so." She moved away from the counter and started for the front door and I followed.

"True but I figure that I should have plenty of time to finish it before that happens," Jasper said to Edward as we approached.

Edward's head turned in my direction and the sides of his mouth turned up slightly to form a smile. His arm lifted and I molded myself against his side before he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head before speaking, "Okay," he murmured, "Will we see you at the Halloween party next week?"

Jasper's lip curled up and had a look of disgust cross his face. At the same time Alice's face lit up and had an excited expression as she stuck her arm through Jasper's. She exclaimed "Yes!" at the same time Jasper snuffed a, "No."

Alice quickly turned her head up to look at Jasper with shock on her face, "What do you mean 'no'?" she asked.

"You wanted to go?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper," Alice said incredulity leaking from her voice, "I told you I bought my costume last week."

Jasper blinked as if this was complete news to him and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You didn't even hear me, did you?" Alice asked searching his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper sighed, "I must have been really involved in my programming."

Alice grimaced and huffed turning her head away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella," she said before opening to front door and began to head out.

Jasper quickly made a grab for her hand and held it firmly before he looked over at us. "I'll see you guys at the party," Jasper said.

"Don't do me any…" Alice began but was cut off when Jasper tugged at her arm and she was pulled back to his chest. She gasped before he wrapped his arms around her and bent his head down to say something in her ear.

"I'll go," he said.

"Oh no, please don't let me take you away from your precious computer," Alice said heavy on the sarcasm, breaking out of his hold and walked out into the hall. As she started down the hall she spoke over her shoulder, "G'night Bella. G'night Edward."

"Goodnight," we said in unison as we watched her walk solo down the hall.

I turned to look at Jasper reprovingly and saw him starring after Alice. His brow was creased and his mouth was contorted into a frown.

"That went well," Edward said, "now how about you go do something to patch it up." His voice had kind of a hard edge to it. Like he were a parent telling his child that they screwed up again and they had to go make nice with the other kiddies.

"Like what?" Jasper grumbled, "It's not like she's liable to forgive me for ignoring her _that_ quickly." He murmured a goodbye and followed quickly after her.

Edward shut the door behind him and we stood there for a moment. His arms encompassed me pulling me back up against his chest as we stared at the door like we could see right through it.

"Mmmm," he hummed into my skin as his lips pressed open mouth kisses through my hair, on my temple, along my jaw and down my neck. "I thought they'd never leave," he murmured.

I felt his tongue lightly lick the hollow beneath my ear and I trembled as a chill ran down my body and went straight to my core. "Edward" I groaned raising my hands up over my head to grab his hair.

I felt his lips curl up into a grin as they pressed against my skin over and over. His hands began to move up my body past my hips and stomach to cup my breasts. "Yes, my love?" he hummed into my skin and his magnificent hand began to massage my breasts.

I moaned desperately wanting him to fast forward his efforts and at the same time I wanted him to take it slow so that I could savor every minute that I had his attention, but I had to ask him something and I'd better do it now before we go any further and I lose all coherent thought. Then suddenly I felt his hand dip down quickly to unbutton my jeans and slid his hand down my panties. I gasped and my fingers tightened in his hair as he began to rub my bundle of nerves. "Edward," I moaned, "I…"

His other hand left my breast and moved to the other side of my face turning it and his mouth met mine in a feverish kiss. I moaned loudly into his mouth as our tongues danced and I felt my world slipping away till it was just me and Edward and the sensations he was giving me.

His hand moved from my jaw down to the hem of my shirt and trailed up underneath to my bra. "Front or back?" he asked through the kiss. He was unwilling to remove his lips from mine as was I.

"Front," I gasped before taking his tongue and sucking it deeply into my mouth.

He groaned loudly and I felt his hips jet out. I could feel his hard erection press against my back. I moaned knowing that he was soon going to be inside me.

His hand expertly unfastened the front clasp to my bra I felt him pinch and tease my nipples. "Edward please…" I begged. I didn't know how much more I could take and I wanted him now.

Abruptly, I was turned around, lifted up and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. He groaned and I felt his cock jump before he moved us swiftly to the dining table brushing the center piece to the side and kicking a chair out of the way. He laid me down practically ripping off my shirt and bra so that my upper torso was completely exposed to him. He bent over me and kissed me fiercely before trailing down my neck to my chest. He took my nipple into his warm mouth and I moaned from the sensation as I gripped the edge of the table. My heart was hammering and my breath came in gasps.

I began to squirm underneath him trying desperately to get the friction I needed and I heard him chuckle as he sucked once more on my nipples before moving away to remove my pants and shoes. The second he rose back up I had sat up just enough to grab his shirt and ripped it apart sending the buttons flying around the room tinkling as they bounced off the hard surfaces. He quickly shrugged out of his shirt and made fast work of his pants sending them to the floor.

I heard a crinkle of plastic and then he was over me once again. He kissed me hard as I felt his tip at my entrance. The tip would barely press in and then be out. I groaned in frustration. Was he trying to kill me?! "Edward," I growled, "Stop teasing me. I want you NOW!" I grabbed his butt and pulled him toward me. I moaned loudly as I felt him fill me deeply.

He groaned as he filled me and he halted for a moment before he pulled out and filled me rapidly once again and then again. I was writhing beneath him wanting to pull him closer even though our bodies were pressed tight to one another as it was. He drove into me again and again and I could feel the pressure in my stomach building. I wasn't going to be long now and I gripped his shoulders.

His groans turned to grunts and just as his lips had returned to my mouth from the trail he had created. I felt my orgasm rip through me with vengeance. I screamed his name loudly and I felt him jerk and moan my name before collapsing over me.

My eyes were closed as I fought to slow my rapid breathing. My fingertips grazed his back lightly feeling the sculpture of his muscles and his skin that was slick with perspiration. "Mmmm," I hummed loving how relaxed and completely at peace I felt.

He lifted his head from over my shoulder and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips. The kiss was long and slow making my heart swell even more for him.

He pulled away and looked down on me with the most loving emerald green eyes. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

My lips curled up slowly to smile at his words and I raised a hand up to his face and he turned his head to kiss my palm before it rested on his cheek. "I love you too," I breathed.

He leaned in once more kissing me again as I felt him pull slowly out of me. I let out a soft whine not liking the loss. He chuckled lifting himself off me and helped me sit up. "That's 4 down, another 12 to go," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes laughing, "Edward stop it," I said as I slid off the table. He had told me before we had moved in that he planned on 'christening' the apartment by 'taking me' on every possible surface. I had thought he had been joking but he keeps bringing it up. "That's just sick," I continued as I started for the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

Suddenly I was scooped up bridal style and I squealed from the surprise. Edward kissed my cheek and moved his lips to my ear. "I don't hear you complaining," his velvety voice whispered.

I felt myself go crimson in the face and turned my head away embarrassed to admit it. I did enjoy it. Ok… I enjoyed it _a lot_. But I need to draw the line a little I think. I'm not too sure I'd like the idea of inviting someone to our place and know that they are eating or even sitting where we… Well, technically the main places that others would be using had been already 'christened' but I think I should save some of the others.

"Edward, honestly," I scolded, "Think about guests that we will have and imagine them using one of those surfaces."

Edward looked down for a moment and seemed to be thinking about it but then his eyes looked up mischievously and smirked as if the idea were a good thing. "I don't know about you but I like it," he grinned as he entered the bathroom with me and set me on my feet before the sink.

"Look at it this way," I said trying to get him to see it my way, "Would you like to go over to Emmett's if you knew that they…?"

"Aghh!!!!" Edward nearly shouted shutting his eyes tight and putting a hand up pleading for me to stop. "Ok I get your point."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his bare chest. "I thought you would," I grinned and rested my head against his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I could hear his heart thrum and the air moving in and out of his lungs. It was such a peaceful sound that I sighed in contentment. I felt so comfortable that I felt like I could almost fall asleep even though I was naked and still standing.

I felt his lip press lightly in my hair before he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "It's late," he murmured, "and I have class in the morning."

I sighed letting him go and worked to suppress the frown that threatened to form on my face. _Class_. That's all he ever talks about now. No matter what we are doing somehow the subject always seems to come up. I had hoped that for just this one night I wouldn't have to hear that word from his glorious lips. I know that he's in Medical School now and his classes are going to take up a lot of his time and I knew this. I just… ugh. I'm selfish and freaking getting jealous of his classes. How pathetic is that?!

I stepped away from him so he could get cleaned up and I took my toothbrush out and started to get ready for bed while my mind ran its debate.

I think I know where the jealousy and the selfishness comes from. I knew that his classes would take up his time and I even thought about it all logically. I had my classes and my job at the school library. Edward had his many classes that required a lot of studying and class time. I shouldn't be jealous over his classes because he's working toward something that he has wanted to do for years but I can't help it. He's never around. Well, ok, he's around but not when I'm around. His classes are all over the place and they last forever and then he's always studying.

I knew this was coming but… I miss him. I realize now how lucky I was last year and summer. He was always there. Sure, he had classes at different times then as well but he was still around a lot more. This new schedule is just going to take some getting use to.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I stopped the movement of my toothbrush and looked up at him through the mirror in front of us. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I bent down and spitting out my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth before standing back up to look at him. "Nothing, why?" I asked wondering what I had done to make him ask me that.

"I was talking to you and you weren't responding," he said. "You kind of zoned out on me."

"I did?" I asked, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

His brow furrowed and he looked down toward the sink. He bent his head kissed my shoulder once, "It was nothing," he mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

He reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste and began brushing his teeth before I could even get my thoughts together.

Once he had finished and I knew that he could respond to me I spoke, "Tell me what you…"

"Bella it's ok," he said putting his toothbrush away and headed out the bathroom into our bedroom. "It wasn't anything special," he said as he grabbed a clean pair of boxershorts from his drawer and slipped them on.

"Edward," I said as I grabbed my pajamas and slipped them on, "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else. Don't hold back whatever it is you were saying because it's just going to eat away at me."

He sighed, "I was just commenting on the party," he said as he slipped back the covers on his side of the bed and sat propped up against the head board.

"Oh," I said walking over to my side and he flipped the covers on my side down so I could climb in. "I thought it went well don't you?"

He nodded and slid down so his head was lying on the pillow then pulled me close so my arm and leg draped across his torso and my head lay on his chest. He kissed the top of my head before hitting the button on the remote control that controlled the light.

I started thinking about tonight and how the party had gone. Then something popped in my mind. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm," he hummed. He sounded really drowsy and I started to feel bad that I was possibly waking him.

"What do you want to be for Halloween?" I asked. Alice and I were going to look for my costume tomorrow and I realized that I had no idea what he wanted to be or if he even got a costume.

"I don't know," he yawned, "I haven't really thought about it. What were you thinking?"

"I don't really know," I admitted running my fingers lightly over his chest tracing the outline of his muscles. "I liked what I wore last year." We had been Bonnie and Clyde. I really like the dress but I knew that wouldn't be an option this year. Alice would see to that.

Edward's thumb started to rub light circles on my hip, "I liked what you wore too," I could hear the smirk that he was wearing with his statement.

"To be honest," he yawned again, "I'll wear whatever you pick out for me."

I quirked an eyebrow, "You're giving me free rein?" I asked smirking. Oh the possibilities.

He registered my mischievous tone, "Within reason Bella," he said in a more authoritative tone.

I giggled and kissed his bare chest, "We shall see," I grinned.

He sighed hugging me tighter so him and before long we were both fast asleep.

**A/N: So… let me know what you think. I look forward to reading some reviews : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm so sorry for the delay. Work has me so stressed right now I'm lucky if I even know what day it is anymore. Then I got sick and my kids got sick…**

**Ok so anyway… Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it.**

3

"Emmett!" I called through the crowd of people. The music was booming and the black lights and strobe lights were blaring. I worked my way through the crowd of costumed party goers.

The music suddenly changed and the crowd began to become more rowdy. I was knocked into some girl who was dressed in a pink lacy corset, fishnet stockings, pink heels, bunny ears and a puff ball on her butt that was barely covered by what looked to be only her underwear. Whooa, please tell me my hand did not just touch her thigh. I shuddered and hurried to get away from her and cut through the rest of the crowd.

Emmett was standing in the doorway of the French doors that led out to the backyard talking to a couple friends while holding a beer. His gold armored chest reflected the lights from around the room and his white skirt hung just past his midthigh. He and Rosalie were dressed as a Gladiator and Warrior Princess this year. "Emmett," I called again.

He was laughing at what one of his friends said when he caught my eye and grinned at me gesturing in my direction. His friends turned to look at me and they looked me up and down before smiling Apparently liking what they saw. My step faltered slightly at their looks but I continued to Emmett.

"Hey Bells," he called holding an arm out and gave me a half hug. "You look hot. I'm surprised Edward let you out of his sight."

I blushed looking down at my costume. I was dressed in a white gown with gold and lace accents. I was supposed to be Christine from Phantom of the Opera. My hair was done up in tight curls piled on top of my head with some cascading down over my back and shoulders. "Funny Emmett," I said, "Have you seen Rosalie?"

"She went outside to call mom to see how Dec is doing," Dec was short for Declan. I kind of liked it. It was short and sweet and it suited him. "She should be back soon," he said.

"Oh," I said, "What about Alice or Jasper?"

He shook his head as he took a drink of his beer, "No clue," he belched.

"Eww, Emmett," I scolded.

He grinned and hugged me tighter to his side, "Hey guys, have you ever met my future sister-in-law?"

His friends both shook their heads 'no'. I noticed their faces fall slightly when he said sister-in-law. "Bells, this is Craig and Rick. They're in law school with me."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking their hands.

"Where's Edward anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure," I said looking into the crowd of dancers. "I lost him after he…"

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back against their chest. I gasped and quickly looked up to see my Greek God dressed in black and a white mask that covered half of his face. Alice and I had warred for hours on which costumes we should get. She had insisted on me dressing as a devil so I'd be wearing an outfit similar to the Playboy Bunny I had accidentally bumped into earlier. I told her that I was not going to dress like that unless I was in the privacy of my own home and Edward was the only one present in the room.

She was quite put-out with me about it saying I was no fun but helped me find our costumes so we could be Christine and the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera.

Edward bent his head and kissed my neck, "Sorry," he murmured against my skin, "I got a call from Jasper."

"Oh," I said, "Where are they?"

"He said they should be here any minute," he said.

My brow furrowed, "They aren't here yet?" I asked incredulously. Alice was always early for a party. I wonder what happened to delay them.

"Esme said he's doing fine," Rosalie said as she came in from the backyard talking to Emmett about their son. Her armor from her warrior Princess costume reflecting the lights that danced around the room. She looked similar to Sonia from the movie 'Red Sonia' but infinitely more beautiful. "Hi Bella, I love your costume."

"Thanks," I smiled resting my head back against Edward's chest. His arms tightened automatically around my waist. "You look great," I commented.

"Thanks," she said, "Have you seen Alice?"

"Edward just said they should be here soon," I said looking through the crowd to see if they had made it here yet.

"You're kidding me," Rosalie said, "They're not here yet?"

I grimaced. Apparently I'm not the only one who finds this strange. Emmett and Edward don't seem to think anything of it.

The music changed and it went into a hip hop beat. The crowd on the dance area parted slightly and I saw a guy grab at the girl in the Playboy bunny outfit. She laughed and pressed her body up against him.

As I watched them I saw Alice dressed in a Saloon Maidens dress cutting through the crowd coming toward us. She grinned when she saw us. "Hi guys," she said moving her body absentmindedly to the music.

"Hey," Rosalie said, "Where have you been? This is like the first time we've ever beat you to a party."

"And I can tell you it will be the last," Alice said. "Come on girls. Let's dance."

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked as he let me go so I could go with her.

"I…" Alice began as she looked over her shoulder and her smiling face fell into shock and… hurt?

I fixed my gaze to where she was looking and didn't see anything at first. I began to look back at her when I heard Emmett speak, "No way? Is that Stacy?"

Stacy? Who's that? I looked to see where he was looking and saw a girl in a French maid outfit brushing her feather duster lightly down the chest of a blond cowboy. I saw his chest rise from his intake of breath and saw his lips curl up slightly. It was then I realized that I knew that face. Jasper?

"Humph," Alice huffed, "typical," she spat.

"Alice?..." I began to ask but I was stopped when I heard Edward respond to Emmett's question.

"What's she doing her? I thought she transferred to ASU," Edward said.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked looking back at Emmett.

"A slut," Alice said huffily. She grabbed my hand and Rosalie's and began to tug us to the dance floor. "Come on, I'm in the mood to party."

Rosalie and I glanced at each other once before hurrying our steps to get to the dance floor.

The three of us started to dance together to the beat of the music. Alice seemed to make it a point to have a good time. Her head only turned once in Jasper's direction to note that he was still talking to that Stacy girl and it only bothered her more.

After the next three songs had past we made our way over to the kitchen to get something to drink. Laurent was manning the punch bowl that was no doubt spiked and handed each of us a glass.

"I can't believe Jasper would do something like that," Rosalie mused after taking a drink of punch.

"Mmmm," Alice hummed in mid swallow of her drink, "It just figures," she said, "I practically had to drag him here kicking and screaming and now he chums up with an ex slut." She shot back the rest of her drink and made to grab for a Jell-O shooter.

"No way?!" Rosalie gasped.

Alice nodded after shooting back her shooter, "Oh well," Alice said, "I guess now he can thank me for giving him the opportunity to meet up with…" she squealed suddenly as her body was picked up nearly 2 feet off the floor by her waist. She squirmed and kicked to be let go and was obliged. She quickly turned to see that it was Jasper smirking down at her.

"Jasper you shit!" she scolded and slapped him hard on the arm. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Pardon me, Ma'am," he said in a thick Texas drawl to match his cowboy ensemble while tipping his hat to her, "but you dragged me to this thing and I think it only fair that I should dance with you."

"Isn't the French maid keeping you entertained enough?" Alice asked scathingly.

"Eh," Jasper shrugged, "I got my eye on a much finer woman," His hand drifted down to her butt and smirked lustfully.

"Oh, really I'd like to meet her," Alice said.

Jasper smirked and ushered her out the kitchen and over to the dance floor.

"Do you sometimes get the feeling that their relationship is bipolar?" I asked Rosalie and she laughed.

"They're just having a few rough spots like most relationships," she said. "Here," she handed me her drink, "you have the rest. This alcohol is making me have 'let down'. I'm leaking everywhere."

"Should you even be drinking at all?" I asked. Declan was still breastfeeding and I thought I heard somewhere that you shouldn't drink alcohol.

"Oh, I'm going to have to pump this next batch out," she said off handedly, "I didn't even have much anyway."

"How is Declan by the way?" I asked.

"Oh he's good," she grinned, "He is beginning to be such a little character. He laughed yesterday."

"Oh he did," I said grinning. "How is Emmett dealing?"

Rosalie laughed, "You know he actually bought a mask to wear for when Dec poops and needs to be changed?"

"You're kidding me!?" I laughed.

She nodded laughing, "He's such a man of steel," she joked as we walked out to the living area where the dancing took place.

"Who's a Man of Steel?" Edward asked showing up at my side and kissing my neck.

"Oh your brother," I laughed.

"Really," Edward mused, "Should I be taking tips?"

Rosalie and I just looked at each other and broke out into hysterics. Edward looked at us curiously trying to understand what was so funny but all we could do is shake our heads.

-

Edward took my hand in his and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it as he drove us back to our apartment. He then held it to his chest rubbing his thumb lightly on the back of my hand.

I loved the feel of his loving touch. He was more soothing to me than he'll ever know.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something," he said as he put on a blinker and looked back at his blind spot and moved to changed lanes.

My brow furrowed, "About what?" I asked and turned to get a better look at him.

"My father has a medical conference that he is going to and he's asked me to join him," he said.

"Oh? When?" I asked keeping my tone light to mask the sudden queasiness that I was feeling.

"In about a month," he said kissing the back of my hand again and continued to rub circles with his thump once again.

"Oh," I said nodding, "Where?"

His hand squeezed mine before answering, "It's in Chicago," he said.

I felt myself relax a little. Carlisle was talking about the line-up of all the conferences that he had been invited to the other day and half of them had been on the east coast. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was because two of them happened to be in New York City.

"He wanted me to go to one in New York but…" he began but he felt my hand tense and stopped.

"New York," I whispered shakily and looked quickly out the window.

"Bella look at me," he said and tugged my hand lightly. I closed my eyes and sighed before looking back at him. "There is nothing wrong with New York. Okay?"

"You're right," I scoffed, "Except that it is the home of the Benitucci's." I turned my head and looked back out the window again. I didn't want to have this conversation now. We have had such a good night together and now he is going to ruin it with the stupid Benitucci talk again.

"Bella," he sighed, "Jasper showed us that article. Demetri called and said that the plan worked. The Benitucci's are in jail. It's over."

"I doubt that," I muttered.

-Flashback-

"Bella," Alice sang as she came into the student library.

"Alice, SHHH!" I whispered loudly as I worked on filing back the books on the shelf that had been checked out.

"Oh Bella," she sang in a slightly lower tone that still wasn't low enough. "Why do you have to work here? Couldn't it have been like a bar or something? It would have been so much better." She picked up a book, opened it and crinkled her nose in disgust at it before slapping it shut once again and placed it precariously on top of some books that were on the shelf.

I sighed and took the book off the shelf and looked for its correct spot and filed it properly. "I like it here," I whispered, "It's quiet, peaceful, and more importantly it keeps me close to Edward." Edward's medical classes were in the next building over .

"Hmph," Alice snorted, "I guess you're right, if you like that sort of thing."

I took another book and began looking for its proper place on the shelf. "I do," I smirked.

She sighed and hopped up to sit on the table that was behind me and my cart. "I don't know how you can do it. I would go insane in here," she said looking around.

"Alice," I sighed, "my shift ends in a few minutes could you do me a favor and meet me at the coffee shop?"

"Grande Mocha Latte," she grinned, "Fabulous." She hopped down and started for the door before she quickly turned, "Oh," she said, "Hurry, I do have great news."

I smirked shaking my head as I watched her head out the door.

I clocked out and informed my supervisor that I was heading out before leaving to see Alice. She was waiting for me at one of the outside tables with 2 cups sitting out in front of her.

"Hi," I grinned having a seat at the other side of the table and grabbing the cup closest to me. "So what's the news that's so great?" I asked before taking a drink of the latte.

"Oh the Benitucci's were arrested," she said nonchalantly.

The contents in my mouth spit out in a spray that showered the table and I suffered a coughing fit. "What?!" I choked out coughing some more.

Alice was still in shock at my reaction to her comment that she seemed to be more enthralled about cleaning the table and few stray beads of liquid that hit her than the fact that the _Benitucci's_ were _arrested_. "Yeah," she said, "Jasper has been watching the local news reports out there and there was a report that the Benitucci's were arrested."

"So what does this mean?" I asked still in shock.

"It means Demetri's plan worked," she said, "He said it would go down like this. There is no need to be so shocked."

My jaw dropped at her words and I was suddenly finding it difficult to speak. "W-well I'm sorry, but I-I just can't believe it," I forced out, "But does this mean everyone…?"

"Was arrested?" she finished raising an eyebrow. I nodded slowly biting my lower lip in anticipation of her answer. "We don't know completely as of yet but Jasper will find out soon enough."

My stomach started to feel heavy and suddenly I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I hated that I kept on getting this feeling whenever I thought about those people. It made me feel weak. "Did it say how they were…?" I began to ask.

"Oh it was a big bust," she said, "The FBI was all in on it. Demetri said that Caius Mancini would set all that up. He had even sacrificed his own men in the process so that no one would be implicated between the families."

"I just can't believe that Demetri did all this," I said taking another drink of my latte trying to let the news sink in.

"Yeah, well, apparently he really likes that Playboy bunny he's been seeing," Alice said scathingly.

"You sound like it's a bad thing," I mused.

"Oh, it isn't," Alice said quickly, "It's just… You didn't see that slut in action trying to use her charms on Jasper."

"No way," I gasped.

"It's like her default is flirt with anyone with dangling genitalia," Alice said.

"Yeah but Jasper didn't encourage it did he?"

"No, but it still bothers me all the same," she said.

"Hmmm," I hummed grimacing.

-End Flashback-

Alice may think that things are over but I just can't shake the feeling that this went a little _too_ smoothly. Edward keeps telling me that I over think things far too much than they are worth.

"So why are you telling me all this?" I asked laying my head back on the seat and continued to look out my window.

He sighed and I could imagine him running a hand through his hair making it his normal sexy mess. "Believe it or not Bella I know that you still worry about them coming back. Your sleep talking gives you away and I don't want you to worry about me while I'm gone." He tugged on my hand and I looked over at him. He was looking at me with eyes that held conviction. "And I know I will worry about you if you do."

"So it's settled," I said turning back to my window, "You won't go. Since I don't want you to worry about me and you don't want me to worry about you."

He chuckled and smirked shaking his head as he watched the road. "That unfortunately is not an option," he said. He pulled into the parking lot to our apartment building, parked and turned off the engine before turning to me. "Think of this as a hurtle that we are going to have to face. What was it your Psychology professor said? 'Baby steps?'"

I grimaced and turned back to him. I hated to admit it but he was right. This was exactly the kind of thing that my Psychology professor had told me I needed to do. I've been using him as a 'third party' consultant to a 'friend' who had gone through a traumatic experience. His initial advice was that my 'friend' seek professional help. Edward was torn after I had told him this. He wanted me to go see someone because of my nightmares but he also was afraid of what would happen if word got out to the Benitucci's that I talked about the ordeal.

In the end, my professor just gave me 'coaching tips' since my 'friend' was unwilling to see someone because of fear.

I sighed, "You're right."

He got out of the car walked around and opened my door taking my hand to help me out. He lifted my hand up to his lips and grazed my knuckles under them lightly. "That's my girl," he grinned and then he pulled me close to kiss me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. Have a Happy St. Patrick's Day!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi all. I'm so sorry for the major delay on this chapter. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I had to have surgery. I hope to be updating more now.**

**So, here it is…**

4

"Edward!!" a scream ripped through me and I shot up in the bed breaking into a cold sweat clutching to the sheets for dear life. I was breathing heavily as I looked around the darkened room. I looked through the darkness to see that I wasn't where I had thought I was.

In my dream I was back at my apartment from last year and I was alone once again when the phone rang. I picked it up and heard the voice that has haunted me. "I have your Edward," Felix said, "Are you willing to make a trade?"

As I thought of the words he had spoken I felt a chill run down my body making me shiver. I moved quickly to turn on the light on my nightstand and swept the covers off of me to sit up on the edge of the bed so my feet dangled over the side. I braced my arms on the edge of the bed to hold me up as I hung my head taking in long slow deep breaths.

"Brilliant Bella," I muttered to myself and huffed out a gust of air that blew stray strands of my hair away from my face.

Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed my cell and started to dial Edward. I had just hit send when I turned my head to look at the clock that sat on Edward's nightstand on the other side of the bed and saw that it was just after 3 AM. Shit! I heard a ring a n a half go through my phone and I quickly hung up. That's just what Edward needs right now is a call from his baby of a girlfriend who can't seem to let go of what happened months ago and move on.

I hefted myself off the bed quickly and was headed for the door to the bathroom when my cell phone went off. I turned looking at it light up and buzz on the bed where I dropped it. I sighed and cussed when I noticed that the song playing was Edward's ring. "Great," I hissed as I went back to the bed and accepted the call.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked softly with concern in his voice before I could even greet him with my feeble 'Hello'.

I sighed, "Nothing, I…" I stopped not knowing what to say. "I don't know," I sighed sounding defeated. "Would you believe that I woke up and noticed you were gone and I just needed to hear your voice?" I shook my head and tugged on my hair doubting he would ever believe that.

I heard a muffled chuckle, "No," he whispered, "But I like the idea of it."

I laughed and took his pillow to hug against my chest, "Would you believe that I miss you already?" I tried.

"Hmmm," he hummed softly, "That I can believe. I miss you too but I still feel that wasn't the reason."

I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a weak smile as I heard that he missed me. "Believe what you will then," I said hoping he'd drop it. I felt so much better now that I heard his voice and he seemed to be just fine. I was the paranoid freak who was scared of a little dream.

"I'll be home the day after tomorrow," he whispered.

"Good because I…" I began but stopped, "Edward why are you... whis-per-ing. Oh crap, you're sharing a room aren't you? Did I wake up Carlisle too?" I felt my face flush red as embarrassment washed over me. Please tell me that his dad didn't notice that I called him at… What time _was_ it in Chicago anyway?

"Don't worry about it," he whispered I heard a rustle of the sheets and him moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"I'm going to the wet bar to get a water bottle and starting the coffeemaker," he whispered.

"You are?" I asked. "Edward don't get up on my account. Its way too early to..."

He chuckled, "To be honest we were going to be getting up in the next half hour anyway. We were going to go for a run before the breakfast that starts at 6:30"

"6:30? What time is it now?" I asked.

"It's just after 5," he said. "What I should be asking you is why _you_ are up at 3 in the morning?"

Crap. Leave it to me to lead him right back to the subject I wanted to avoid.

"Are you sleeping ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

I sat there picking at the corner of his pillow that I was still hugging to my chest and grimaced. I didn't want him to worry and I really didn't want him to feel bad for going out of town for only a measly couple of days.

"Yes," I lied, "I just… well… you know, woke up and you weren't there so…" I let my voice trail off a little as I tried to think quickly to come up with a worthy enough reason to call him so early or in my case in the middle of the night. "I… I called you before I realized what I was doing and…"

"Hmmm," he hummed, "I see. Well that explains why you hung up so quickly." He seemed to accept what I had said and there was a silence that fell between us. I heard some liquid slosh around and him swallow before he cleared his throat and his voice seemed to be muffled slightly as if he were not speaking directly into the phone, "Yeah?" he asked. A male voice mumbled something in the background. Edward chuckled, "I don't know I kind of liked the wakeup call I got early as it was," he mused as he spoke to them and I could imagine his crocked grin forming on his face.

I felt my face flush red with embarrassment when I heard a chuckle come from them. "Good morning Bella" I heard more clearly as if he was closer to Edward and it was only slightly distant sounding.

"Good morning Carlisle," I said sheepishly fighting the erg to hide my face childishly in the pillow I was still hugging.

Edward relayed my sentiment and then spoke into the phone to me once again, "You know now I feel almost jealous."

"Why?" I asked creasing my forehead trying to understand what could possibly be making him jealous.

"You tell my dad good morning and not me," he said.

I rolled my eyes and almost laughed. "Good morning, silly."

"Mmm," he hummed, "Good morning to you too. Now could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" I asked, "Like what?"

"Go back to bed and get some sleep," he said softly and the tone of his voice was so soothing I had to smile.

I hugged his pillow closer to me and I let myself fall to my pillow and I curled up into a fetal position. "That's a little easier said than done but I'll try," I said.

"That's all I ask," he said, "I'll call you later. You're working today right?"

"Yes," I said and suddenly a large yawn came from no where. He must have heard it because he began to chuckle.

"Sleep well, my Bella. I'll call you after your shift," he said. "I love you."

I smiled at that, "I love you too."

"Music to my ears," he said.

I giggled sleepily, "You're so cheesy sometimes but I love it."

He laughed, "Goodnight, love" he said.

"Good morning," I grinned and I hung up.

Still grinning I pulled my covers back up to my shoulders and sighed into my pillow. "Mmm," I hummed as I snuggled in further and closed my eyes.

After I settled in and my breathing began to slow to a peaceful rhythm I began to almost feel the stillness of the air and it was almost unsettling. I shuffled my position a few more times before I finally settled and sleep finally came to me.

-Later-

"Have a good evening Lydia," I said to my boss as I left the library for the night.

"Good evening Bella," she said, "I'll see you Monday."

I smiled and walked out the door as I finished zipping up my jacket. The air was chilly and the humidity was so high tonight that my face became damp within seconds. I looked up to see that it was cloudy once again and I was willing to bet that it was going to rain within minutes.

I began to quicken my pace to the parking lot to beat the rain when…

"Bella!" a familiar husky voice called.

I turned, "Jacob," I grinned.

Jacob came running down the path that ran passed the library. He was wearing jean shorts that cut off at the knee and a white t-shirt that clinged to his torso. He ran up to me and stopped short pausing for a second and then his arms went around me pulling me into a bear hug.

"I thought I missed you," he said.

"Umm," I said clearing my throat. He seemed to get the hint and he quickly dropped me and put some distance between us.

"Sorry," he mumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was looking down at his feet and if it hadn't been so dark out I probably would have seen his tan cheeks tint slightly with pink.

"It's ok," I smiled, "Were you looking for me?"

He chuckled slightly and grinned, "Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head and laughed a little uneasy now. "Ahh…"

"Jake?" I asked confused by his behavior. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he said quickly trying to reassure me that everything was fine.

"So what's up?" I asked still confused and I began to walk in the direction of the parking lot knowing that he'd follow me.

"I need to borrow you," he said.

I stopped short, "Borrow me?" I asked raising one eyebrow at him.

He looked back and forth over his shoulder quickly to see if anyone else was listening. "I need to use your car too," he said quickly and he put his arm around my waist to start moving me forward to the parking lot.

His hand was warm in this cold weather and the feeling felt odd to me. The warmth was welcome but the source was not. I quickly shrugged away and stopped. "Jacob, what…?" I began to ask.

He grabbed my shoulders and shushed me as he guided me faster. "Jacob!" I yelled and fought fruitlessly against his massive form. We somehow had veered over to the edge of the path and when my foot touched the grass my flat bottomed tennis shoes slipped on the wet grass making me fall with a squeal.

Before I had touched the ground I was scooped up into a bridal hold and he was now running with me to the parking lot.

"Jacob!" I yelled, "What the f-?!" as my fists beat on his chest and my legs kicked trying to get free.

"Bella Shhhh!" he said quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching squeezing me tighter against him, "Now where's your car?" I momentarily paused my flailing try to figure out what he was what up to.

Jacob continued on making a few more long strides when he paused briefly as he saw another guy who was built like a linebacker running up a path and they yelled at Jacob, "Slacking, Black?!" he called before jumping over a bush and taking off down another path.

Jacob grimaced and turned us toward the parking lot.

"Jake?" I asked wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Bella quickly," he said as he looked side to side at the sea of cars.

My eyes narrowed, "It's the dark blue one," I said hoping that he would tell me what the hell was going on.

"Nice Bella, there's only like 50 _dark blue ones _out here," he snorted and looked to become a little more impatient.

"It's umm… ahhh… O what's the name of it?" I said as I racked my brain for the name of the car Edward had insisted I would need if we moved in together and lived off campus. "A—Audi"

"Audi," Jacob grimaced, "Must be nice." He changed directions and he seemed to zero in on his target.

"It's ok, I guess. I told him I didn't want it," I muttered. I hated myself for letting Edward buy it even though I am kind of glad I have it. Although, I don't really need something so flashy. I could have just gotten a Honda Civic or something but Edward insisted. I think he just wanted to feed his fast car craving.

Jacob snorted and he continued to weave us through the cars. "Jacob you can put me down you know?" I said.

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "the second I do you'll fall down again and time is already wasting."

"Prick!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and he went by two more cars before he slowed and put me down. He grabbed the key that had been in my hand and the car beeped indicating the doors were unlocked. "Get in," he said and moved to the drivers' side.

"Jake, no," I said, "I'm the only one on the insurance and Edward…"

"Hurry up and get in Bella," he said taking the drivers' side of the car and closing the door.

"Gawh!!!" I grunted in frustration hurrying over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Jake…!" I began but he just spoke right over me.

"My god you are small," he said as he sat there in my drivers' seat with his knees almost touching his chest. It was almost comical to see and I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed right now. He found the seat adjuster and the seat went back bringing his knees down to a more comfortable level for driving.

He put the car in reverse and backed out quickly. "Put your seatbelt on Bella," he said, "Your boy would kill me if anything ever happened to you." He put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

My mouth opened and closed several times unable to voice my outrage, curiosity, fear, and god knows what else. I quickly turned and put on my seatbelt and then turned back to him with a questioning look that I hoped would burn a hole through his head.

He glanced over at me for a split second and then did a double take. "What?" he asked.

"What?!" I asked him incredulously, "What, you ask?! What the hell is going on?! And why did you kidnap me and steal my car?!!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. The next chapter I hope to have up within the next week. :)**

**Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys. Recovery was a little harder on me this time. My meds were making it very hard to focus. Then my husband was attacked by some drunk guy on a golf course and he ended up with a black eye and a broken ankle. **

**So we were both on a weight restriction and we couldn't pick up our kids. Then my oldest decided just as I was getting better that now was the time to start his potty training. I've been trying to get him to do that for the past 2 years so yeah I was proud to start even though my body wasn't quite up to the task yet.**

**Anyway here's the chapter :)**

**5**

"Easy Bella you're going to pop a blood vessel," he said shaking his head acting like I was some nutcase.

"Explain Jacob," I said through gritted teeth.

"Look I'm on a time limit here," Jacob said as he switched lanes.

"Well that's just all well and good, Jake," I said, "But I think you owe me an explanation."

He grabbed his cell phone and tossed it to me and the backlight turned on to show a list.

_ 1. Kidnap a friend (female)_

_ 2. Take someone's car without asking_

_ 3. Go to adult video store and pick out an X-rated movie and a toy that will tickle your pickle._

_ 4. Go to McDonald's and video yourself eating 4 quarter pounders with fries inside the restaurant._

_ You have till 10 PM to finish this task and report back._

"What?" I squeaked with my mouth hung open in shock. "Jake, what the crap is this for?" I asked as I glanced at the list again.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and quickly switched lanes so he could pass the person in front of us. "Don't laugh," he said.

"Laugh," I said turning my head to look at him, "Jake I don't find this list amusing. 4 quarter pounders? Are they trying to kill you? And you only have an hour and a half to do all this?"

"You know for a girl I just kidnapped you are surprisingly concerned for the wellbeing of their capture," he said as he stopped at a red light.

"That is where the word '_friend_' comes into play," I said, "Why are you doing this?"

Jacob shook his head and seemed to brace himself for whatever reaction I was going to have. I couldn't get it. What was the big deal?

"I'm pledging, Bells," he said flatly.

A bubble of laughter started from my stomach, up my chest and burst out before I could stop myself.

Jacob was nodding as he tried to hold back his irritation with my outburst. "Thanks a lot Bells."

"Oh come on Jake you have to admit its funny," I said through my laughter and slapped his arm playfully. "I never pegged you as wanting to be part of a frat house. You always used to be such a loner."

"Use to," he emphasized, "You've been away for a year, Bells. A lot can happen in a year. You're living proof of that," he said as he turned onto another street.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bells," he scoffed rolling his eyes and reaching to grab my left hand and held it up in front of my face. "I seem to recall you telling me that you wouldn't marry some guy until you were out of college."

I yanked my hand back and looked at the ring that Edward had given me when he proposed to me last Valentine's Day. We had only been dating for 6 months and he popped the question while I lay in a hospital bed after my appendix had been taken out. "FYI I'm not married, Jacob," I hissed. "Engaged, yes, but not married."

"What's the diff?" he snorted.

I shifted in my seat so that I was facing him, "The 'diff' is that we haven't said 'I do'. Besides, he and I both agree we should wait till I'm done with college," I said.

"I'm just saying that he's got the ring on your finger. He's moved you into his apartment. You might as well be married," he said and a sudden flash of something crossed in his eyes for a second and then went away.

"It's_ our_ apartment Jacob," I spat through gritted teeth, "We got it together and I own some of the furniture and kitchen things." Although it felt like he was right on with his assumption even though what I said was true.

Jacob turned his head quickly to look at me with shock written all over his face. "Seriously?" he asked and his voice was suddenly higher in pitched but still husky. He must have really not have known that I hadn't just _moved_ into Edward's place but why did that matter to him so much?

"Yeah," I said turning to look forward out the windshield, "We both lived on campus last year and we decided to go apartment hunting last summer."

"You seriously own some of that furniture and stuff?" he asked still incredulous.

"Yeah," I said through a laugh, "Is that so hard to believe? I told him that I either own some of the stuff in our apartment or there was no deal."

There was silence that fell between us and Jacob seemed to be squinting through the windshield looking to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, he parked on the side of the street. "We're here," he said opening the door and got out.

I looked out my window to see that we were parked in front of an Adult Store. Oh crap he's actually doing this. To my horror he opened my door. "Oh no Jake, you go on ahead. I'll guard my car," I said cringing in my seat.

"Do you honestly think I'd just leave you sitting out her alone?" he asked, "Now get out of there before I carry you," he ordered.

"Jake, I…" I began to protest but he just rolled his eyes at me and made to grab me.

"Bells, come on I need you as witness," he said as he undid my seatbelt and pulled me out of the car.

"Jacob," I said as I struggled against his grip without success, "Honesty," I huffed when he finally let me go and closed my car door behind me, "Don't you have any other female friends you can torture for a night?"

"Funny, Bella," he said annoyed shaking his head as he led me into the adult store.

The moment we were inside my face flushed red as I noticed all the things on display around us. There were dildos, lubes, penis ice cubes, fake boobs, fake moldings of some porn stars genitalia, whips, chains, and oh so much more…

Jacob seemed to look around like he was shopping for the right kind of laundry detergent instead of some sex toy that "tickled his pickle". Ewww! This seemed so wrong on so many levels. I mean he was like my brother and we were here to pick out something in a realm that I never wanted to venture down with him.

I followed him down an isle and stopped short when I saw something that caught my eye. Edible massage oil candles in a variety of flavors. Mmmm… I like the idea of that. I thought about Edward coming home after a long day and me setting and waiting in the Babydoll I had gotten as an engagement gift from Alice but had never used yet. Edward would come in and with very little persuasion on my part; he would succumb to an erotic massage and feel the need to return the favor.

A sudden chill ran down my spine that went straight to my core making me wet with arousal. My face flushed and the room suddenly became hot as I imagined Edward licking every inch of my body lingering on the more sensitive areas.

I groaned audibly and heard a boom of laughter making me practically jump to the ceiling. I turned quickly and two broad arms enveloped me in a bear hug lifting me into the air. I squealed in surprise and fear since I wasn't truly sure who it was that was grabbing me yet. I looked down to see Emmett's laughing brown eyes looking up at me.

"Emmett!" I said a little louder than I'd intended and now other people were looking at us and my face turned a dark shade of red.

"Bella-boo," Emmett grinned placing me back on my feet, "I had no idea you were into the kinky side of…"

"Stop," I pleaded quickly cutting off whatever completely embarrassing comment that he was going to land me with. My right hand rose up as if it would actually shield me from whatever blow he might throw me.

He turned to look at what I was looking at and snapped his fingers in disappointment it seemed and turned back to me. "Honestly? Massage oil? I guess not so kinky," he chuckled.

I ran a hand through my hair thanking God that he couldn't read my mind. If he only knew the thoughts that I was thinking in regards to his brother just now.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I asked and then mentally kicked myself for asking because I _really_ didn't want to know.

Emmett's grin grew, "A favor," he said, "and one I'm glad I made good on. There's this girl and her friend that are shopping for a Bachelorette party and it makes my Bachelor party almost seem tame com…pared …to," It seemed he had forgotten who he had been talking to. "Umm, never mind," he said quickly and began looking around the room.

I narrowed my eyes at him. So his bachelor party was tame compared to what these girls had planned. I would like to know just how outrageous these girls' plans are to know what Emmett considered to be tame. Edward was out all night that night and extremely hungover the next morning. Now I was curious what he and his brothers had been up to that night. I never asked Edward what they did but maybe now I should.

"Hey Bells, I got it," Jacob's husky voice came from behind me, "Did you find something you like?"

I noticed a change in Emmett's usually joking face and it seemed to harden. His jaw clenched and a tick seemed to form in the muscle of his jaw. I quickly turned to see Jacob holding a mold of some porn stars pussy and some lube with a cheap porno movie.

Suddenly Emmett reached out and was grabbing Jacob by his t-shirt. "What the f-?" he began to growl but I quickly placed a hand on his arm.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked panicked slightly.

Jacob bristled and jerked himself out of Emmett's grip. "What's your problem?" he asked defensively.

"What the hell are you and him buying this for? And what were…" he began to ask but I cut him off through my horror.

"Emmett, he's on some 'pledge thingy'," I said quickly before Emmett could even suggest that I would ever do something with_ that _and with_ Jacob_.

Emmett's eyebrows rose so high that I thought that they could be lost in his hair line. "Alpha?" he asked Jacob quickly and I had no idea what he was asking but Jacob seemed to.

"Yeah," Jacob said still a little defensive still.

Emmett turned to me, "He kidnapped you didn't he?" It was more of a confirmation than a question. I nodded and he snorted. "You better hurry then."

"Emmett?" I asked not understanding how he knew what was going on.

"The clock is ticking, Pledge," he said with authority and Jacob seemed to straighten his back and realization dawned on both of our faces. Emmett was here to observe the Pledges to make sure they are doing what they are supposed to do on the list.

Jacob looked at me and was about to leave to go to the checkout when Emmett stopped him pulling out a $20 from his wallet. He then grabbed edible message cream and a massage oil candle and handed it to him. "For extra credit, buy these since I know Bella-boo won't."

"Emmett!" I scolded slapping him hard on the arm with my face turning red from embarrassment. Emmett smirked and continued to hold out the stuff for Jacob to take.

Jacob looked at me in silent question and I felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

"Come on Pledge," Emmett coaxed, "The clock's ticking."

Jacob grimaced and snatched the stuff and the money from him and practically ran to the checkout.

I slapped Emmett on the arm again harder this time since the first blow hadn't apparently penetrated. "Oww," he finally whined and rubbed his arm, "Bella, what was that for?"

"Oh, gee, let me think," I said heavy on the sarcasm, "Could it be that you totally embarrassed me in front of my oldest family friend?"

"Massage oil?" he said, "Bella everyone likes a good massage. What's to be embarrassed about?"

My face flushed a darker pink. In truth I wouldn't have been embarrassed if it were Edward and I in here looking around at all of these sexual items but my friend that I've always thought of as my brother? "Emmett, that stuff is edible."

Emmett grinned putting his arm around my shoulders and walked with me toward the front of the store. "Edward can thank me later," he said and I slapped him across the stomach and he grunted in pain, "Ok, you can thank me later too." He was suddenly away from me before I could hit him again. I could hear his booming laughter and I had to fight the urge to yell at him.

I stamped my foot and turned to face out the front door when Jacob came up to me with one large and one small bag. He handed me the small bag, "Did I actually just see you stamp your foot?" he asked.

"Oh shut up," I said taking the bag and stomped out of the store to my car. "Let's just do whatever's next."

Jacob hurried to the drivers side unlocked the car and we both got in. "Here hold this," he said handing me his big bag that contained the mold of the porn stars cooch.

"Ick, No," I said and threw it in the backseat as if it had burned me and yet I still felt dirty as if it were oil or mud that wouldn't come off easily.

"Don't be such a baby," Jacob said rolling his eyes as he put the car in gear and pulled out.

"I can't believe you bought that thing," I said looking out my window at the passing lights.

"It's a good one and besides it's for the pledge," Jacob said as he switched lanes.

"A good one?" I asked, "You act like you buy this stuff all the time."

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"Jake," I said in shock and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Oh don't act all innocent Bella," he said rolling his eyes, "You have a sack full of…"

"Jake, do_ not_ even go there," I cut him off before I got completely mortified.

"I'm just saying that you are not a stranger to s-"

"Jake!" I nearly yelled.

"-ex," he finished and then his body began to shake with laughter and my cheeks became hot with the heat of my blush. "B- Bella," he forced through his laughter, "Bella I'm s-s-sorry, hahahaha. Y-your face, hahaha"

I tried to picture how my face must have looked but I just couldn't so I shook my head fighting back the smile that was threatening to come to the surface from listening to his laughter. "Whatever Jake, lets just go work on blocking your arteries," I said trying to keep my face straight and dodging what would be an embarrassing conversation. Jacob laughed and nodded.

"I can't believe that you ate all that, UGH!," I groaned, "I feel like I'm going to throw up just from watching it." We were back in the car and on our way back to the frat house that Jacob was pledging.

Jacob let out a large belch and sighed placing one hand over his distended stomach.

I grimaced in disgust and turned to look out my window. "Gross, Jake," I muttered.

"You still have the camera?" he asked.

"Yes," I said holding up the mini video camera that he had been storing in his pocket and we had filmed him eating. "I seriously don't get why they would want you guys to eat all that."

"Don't know," he said and there was a silence in the car for a moment before he spoke again, "Sorry I had to kidnap you though."

A laugh burst out from my chest, "It's alright. It's been interesting. I've learned something knew about you. My night is complete."

"Well you know there is supposed to be a party started after we get back," he said, "Did you want to come?"

I looked over at him quickly and the furrowed my brow as I looked back down at my hands that I had clasped in my lap. "Umm no. I- I should be getting home," I said, "I've actually got a test to study for."

"Right…" he said in a sarcastic tone, "A test," he made quotations marks with is fingers as he said the word 'test', "Are you sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to try out that stuff 'what's his name' made me buy?"

I blushed furiously, "No Edward isn't home right now. He's in Chicago with his father."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Where's Leah through all of this?" I asked.

"She's out with some girl from one of her classes," he said, "I'm meeting her later."

He pulled up to the front of the frat house and three guys with a build close to Emmett's stood with arms crossed in front of their chests watching us. Jacob quickly grabbed his sack from the adult store and got out of the car.

"Black," the big man in the center said, "nice ride. Who's the girl?"

I tried the sink back are far as possible into my chair to not be seen. It's not that I'm shy or anything… Ok well that probably could be debated but I just really didn't feel like being the highlight of the conversation. Jacob, the Boob, just grinned and opened the door for me. "Bella Swan," he said grinning happily.

With the door now open I lost my shield and was forced to get out of the car so I wouldn't be portrayed as rude. Although, I suppose I could have gotten away with it since he was supposed to have kidnapped me.

"No way," the guy on the right grinned, "Cullen's girl? You got balls, Black."

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion at his statement. What did that mean? Jacob seemed to be just as confused and looked at me before asking, "Why?"

"One, you kidnapped his girlfriend," the guy on the left explained, "and two, you drove one of his cars."

I snorted and smirked at that. It was true. Edward would be pissed to know that Jacob had driven the car without him knowing. I had told Jacob as much as he weaved in an out of the cars stopping too hard your accelerating too fast. Edward's second love in life was his vehicles. If there was one pet peeve that he had it was people who didn't take care of their cars. God forbid I leave that McDonald's drink cup in the car… A smile that was dangerously becoming laughter formed on my face as I realized that these guys knew that about Edward and I began to wonder a little how they found it out.

"Shut up Bella," Jacob smirked.

"I told you," I said as a giggle came bubbling out then I squealed loudly as I was lifted up from behind by the waist by two strong arms.

A booming laugh rumbled in my ear while my feet were lifted high off the ground. "That never gets old," they said and I was put back on my feet.

"EMMETT!" I yelled whirling around and smacking him on the stomach, "You shit!"

"Aw," he groaned rubbing his wounded tummy, "Easy Bella. I just ate."

I rolled my eyes at him and he just put his arm casually over my shoulders and leaned a little on me before he began informing the frat boys about what he witnessed at the adult store.

I looked over at Jacob and his jaw seemed to be clenched as he looked down at the grass where he was kicking the grass a little with one foot. He looked up and his expression changed instantly giving me a half smile.

I smiled back at him hoping that would cheer him up from whatever it was that caused him to make that expression in the first place. Perhaps I should get with him later for coffee and have one of our talks like we used to while we hiked in the woods and worked on his engine. I've been dying to hear the whole story about him and Leah anyway.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Review and let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi all :) I know long time no update. Sorry about that but I had to rewrite some of this chapter from memory since apparently I forgot to 'save' :-P **

**I hope you like it.**

6 EPOV

I sat hunched over in my seat sipping my coffee as I read my textbook in the little café around the corner from our hotel. I had been in Chicago for the past 3 days for a medical conference with my dad...

My dad… Carlisle. He wasn't my father by blood but he was a good father. No one could dispute that. I don't think even my own father could dispute it. Looking back, I think that my parents must have known this. When their Will was read a few days after I was told that my parents had died in a plane crash it had stated that Carlisle Cullen was to be my guardian. There was no mention of Esme who had been his wife for at least 2 years before then. I once asked Carlisle if they didn't like Esme and he told me that they loved her and they probably hadn't updated their Will to include her. I had to believe him, Esme is a saint and I couldn't ask for a better choice.

I used to wonder how my life would have been different if my mother and father never got on that plane. I'd imagine that my father would teach me how to play baseball and hockey. My mother would be strict but kind about how messy I kept up my room and I'd be sent to ballroom dancing classes. I always had to laugh at that thought because I know she'd only want that because my father would never take her.

I wonder if they'd be proud of me for what I've accomplished to date? I admit I wasn't always an angel. If I was I would have been called a pansy and beat to hell every other day as I grew-up. I played sports. I even lettered in Football and Baseball. I read a lot. I even kept up with my piano lessons my mother put me though from when I was 4. I wasn't a bad student, that I can say, averaging a 3.9 GPA although I might have to really say it was a 3.5 if Jasper wasn't around to fix one final exam score I got my senior year. I still say that Mrs. Knaub only gave me an F on my pineapple upside-down cake because she was too picky on the texture. She claimed it was hard as a rock and tasted like charcoal which I found totally ridiculous because she only tried the side where it hardened next to the edge of the pan. If she would have taken her test piece from the center it might have been more edible.

I stayed out of trouble… well I guess we could use the term loosely. There was that one time when Emmett, Jasper and I took a freedom drive down to Mexico to party for a weekend when we were 16. Carlisle and Esme were just about ready to kill us after they got the call from the Border Patrol because Emmett had lost his license at one of the cantinas and they now had to prove he was a US citizen. The look on Emmett's face when the police told him they were calling Esme still makes me laugh to this day.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up from my textbook with the smile still cracked on my face to see Carlisle standing over me. "Umm, nothing," I said waving it off, "What did the weather report say?"

"It's lightly cloudy with a chance of rain," he said as he took a seat across from me, "Don't worry Edward you'll get home to see that girl of yours soon enough."

I smirked, "Not soon enough," I said before sipping some of my coffee.

He laughed and ordered an espresso from the waitress that passed, "I called Esme and asked her if she'd like to host a family dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"Umm, yeah," I mumbled as I swallowed hard on my coffee. "I'll have to call Bella but…" The truth was that I really just wanted to go home and lock Bella inside our apartment with me for like… a week.

"Then it's settled," he said grinning, "I'll call Emmett and Jasper."

I nodded and looked back down at my textbook reading about one paragraph when Carlisle tapped the pages of my book. I blinked and looked up at him. His face was somber, "You know if we leave now we could still have time to…," he said.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, no, it's ok," I said, "I'd rather not miss the flight."

Carlisle sighed, "You know this would be the first time you've been back here and not visited th…"

"I know," I said cutting him off. He looked at me with his penetrating eyes and I quickly dropped my gaze back down at my textbook.

"Edward," he said grabbing his espresso and standing up, "Get up and let's go. We have plenty of time."

I looked back up at him and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I sighed nodding and closed my textbook. Carlisle smiled grabbing my coffee as I packed my book away in my carry-on bag for the flight home.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder and we left the café. We walked back to the hotel where Carlisle had stored his carry-on at the front desk. The bellhops flagged down a taxi for us and we were off.

I frowned as I looked out of my window and watched the buildings pass by till they started to show green grass mixed with housing. I knew then that we would soon be there.

"Carlisle I'll go alone," I said.

He nodded, "I figured you would. You've got lots to tell them."

The taxi turned into our destination and Carlisle instructed him where to go as I stared unseeingly out of my window.

He placed a hand in my shoulder as the car came to a halt. "Say hello from me. Will you?"

I nodded and sighed as I climbed out of the car. The damp air hit my face the moment I stepped out of the car, followed by a freezing wind. I pulled up the collar of my coat to shield my neck and ears the best I could as I walked down the grassy hill.

I had this walk memorized. Seven down and five to the right. As I made the walk I looked at the well tended grass and flowers. The groundskeepers were very good at keeping the place pleasant.

As I got closer to my destination I stopped short and slapped my forehead in stupidity. "Shit," I hissed. I shook my head in disgust at myself for not remembering and made the last few steps.

I looked up as a stood at the foot of a 3 foot tall headstone that read;

Here Lies

Edward Mason Elizabeth Mason

b. Aug. 14 1962 b. Nov. 23 1963

d. May 24 1991 d. May 24 1991

Loving parents and good friends.

May they Rest in Peace

I rested my right hand on the top of the headstone and sighed.

"Sorry mom," I said softly, "I forgot to buy you flowers." I smiled a little as I spoke to a piece of stone. "I'll have double the order brought out next week."

"Carlisle says 'Hi' by the way... Lots have happened this last year," I spoke a little louder, "You can be proud of me, I've been in Medical school for the last semester. Sorry dad, but I'll leave being a lawyer up to Emmett."

I smiled at how stupid I must look talking to a piece of stone like it was actually interested in what I had to say. Screw it, I don't really care what I look like.

I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket indicating that I had a text message. I pulled it out and saw it was from Bella.

_Please tell me your flight won't be delayed. I miss you so much_.

I smiled and text her back.

_So far so good. I miss you too. _

I grinned looking at my phone for a moment and saw the screen flip to the picture of Bella that I used for wallpaper. "That's another thing that's new," I started, "I've met the girl of my dreams last year. Her name's Bella and she's…she's everything to me. I think you'd love her. I asked her to marry me last Valentine's Day and she actually said 'yes'." I smiled at that but it faltered as my thoughts went back to that day.

"It wasn't the most romantic setting, in fact, I think it was the worst," I grimaced. "I keep thinking that I should do it over and do it the way I had wanted to before life intervened." Bella had gotten an appendicitis the morning of Valentine's day when I had planned to take her on a weekend boat ride on a yacht with only a five-star chef, a sea captain and dozens of the finest red roses. Instead, I had a hangover from drinking the night before with Emmett and the worst scare of my life knowing that Bella could have died. I ended up proposing to her in her hospital recovery room. Well… at least the roses were a nice touch to the room.

I have got to do that better some how… but when? I don't really have time now. My classes are taking up every spare bit of time I have and then I am to start my internship with Dr. Fitzsimmons group in Spring. If I don't get this stuff down I'm going to be bumped to Dr. Schultz's groups and he is not as highly recommended or respected as Fitzsimmon's. If I want to be the kind of surgeon I want to be I have to keep the track I'm on…

Bella's POV 4 hours later-

"Shoot!" I hissed as the boiling potato water splashed me and scalded my arm.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Esme asked coming toward me from the cutting board on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I turned down the heat on the burner to lower the splash back. "It's just a little potato water."

Esme laughed and gave me a half hug before heading back to the cutting board to cut up the fresh broccoli that was to be streamed.

"Ok, I just saw the cutest thing," Alice said as she came bursting into the kitchen and hopped up to sit on the counter and took a carrot stick. She took a bite before continuing, "Little Declan crawled over to Emmett on the living room floor and then rested his slobbery mouth on his face. Emmett jumped up so fast saying, 'Get him off! It's running down my face!' as he wiped the big drool spot off his cheek." Esme and I laughed.

"Aww my baby got his first wet baby kiss," Esme smiled.

"That is cute," I said as I worked on making the gravy for the potatos.

Alice kicked her feet as she sat on the counter top grinning as she took another carrot. "Mmm, Bella did I tell you that my professor told me that he loved the ideas I had for a clothing line?" I looked up at her in surprise and shook my head. Her grin grew ten fold, "Yeah, I showed him one of my drawings and he said that if I can make a prototype I will be able to ace the semester _and_ he said that he'd put in a call to one of his friends in LA that is in the fashion industry."

I dropped what I was doing and she hopped down just before I got to her and I gave her a big hug, "Alice that is so wonderful!" I congratulated.

I pulled back and Esme was there for her turn on the hug train. "Congratulations dear," Esme said as she embraced Alice.

"Thanks Esme," she said.

"Did you tell your parents?" Esme asked.

The light dimmed in Alice's eyes for a brief second before she shook it off and put on her cheery face. "Yeah of course I did," she said a little shaky at the end but her smile masked it and she jumped, "Oh I forgot to tell Jasper that a package arrived for him today. How much longer do you think dinner will be?" she asked as she headed for the door that led to the foyer.

"About 20 minutes, whether Edward and Carlisle are home or not," Esme winked and she turned back to her cutting board. Alice smiled and she skipped off into the other room. I watched through the doorway as she merrily went up the stairs wondering how she could be so cheery when see was clearly not. The very mention of her parents and it was like someone shot her puppy but she didn't want anyone to know that it affected her so.

"Bella dear, would you mind filling the glasses with ice water?" Esme asked.

"Sure," I said grabbing the water and pitcher filling it with some ice and water. I walked through the door from kitchen to the dining room and began filling the glasses that were set around the table when I heard my cell phone ring. The ring tone was the one I had set for Jacob and I picked it up on the third ring. "Hey, Jake," I greeted.

"Hey Bells, I was wanted to thank you for being there for me the other night," his husky voice said as a beat from party music bumped in the background.

"Oh it's no problem," I grinned as I filled another glass of water and ice. "So what's going on?"

"I'm at a party at one of the frat houses," he said.

"Oh that sounds fun," I mused.

He laughed, "It would be more fun if someone I knew was here," he said.

"Leah's not with you," I asked.

"No, ahh," he paused for a second and then spoke, "That's umm kind of why I'm calling."

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping in my tracks and putting down the pitcher of water so he would have my full attention.

"She and I have been together for a little while now, ya know?" he said and I hummed my acknowledgement. "Well she started to become a little distant lately. I mean she keeps telling me that its school and all but I keep having this… I don't know, _feeling_ that there is something going on with her like she…"

He broke off as a guy yelled in the background, "WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!" and the crowd around him started cheering.

"I got to go Bells," Jacobs said quickly with enthusiasm in his voice, "You'll meet me for coffee again tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," I said somewhat detached, "but what were you…?"

"See you then," he said quickly and the line went dead before I could get another word in. I pulled my phone away from my ear to see that he had indeed hungup on me. What was it he was trying to tell me about Leah? I hope things get better for them. Perhaps I should talk to her about it after I…

"Ahh!" I squealed as two arms snaked around my waist and lifted me in the air away from the table. I dropped my phone that was in my outstretched hand and I was swung around once before I was turned within those arms and Edward's grinning face was looking down at me before his lips crushed into mine with a mind melting kiss.

My world spun around me and I knew there were other things out there but right now the only thing I could think about was Edward kissing me and the feel of his body close against mine and desperately wanting him closer. My arms went up around his neck pulling him closer and my fingers wove tightly within his hair. His arms had tightened around my waist and our kiss had deepened. A bolt of electricity shot through me that traveled down my body and went straight to my core. I could feel the jolt of sexual energy trying to be unleashed.

"Holy-orgasm Batman!" Emmett exclaimed making Edward and I break out of our kiss and turned our heads toward his voice to see Emmett standing there with a look of 'awe' along with Rosalie holding little Declan and Alice smirking at his flanks. "Jeepers Eddie, I damn near came from watching that." My cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red and Edward grumbled something unintelligible as his hold on me became even tighter. I wasn't fully sure what bothered him more. Was it the fact that we were interrupted or was it because he had called him Eddie?

"Eww, Emmett," Alice said with a look of disgust as she came into the dining room, "That is way more information than I ever wanted to know."

"I'm just saying that I approve," Emmett defended as he came more into the room and pulled out his chair at the end of the table. "Edward should get a medal for that performance. Of course, I've taught him everything he knows," he said huffing air on his nails and then shined them on his shirt with a proud look on his face.

Rosalie laughed and Alice rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips. Her gaze stopped and she suddenly straightened, "Oh my God Bella your phone!" she exclaimed.

I quickly looked where she was looking and saw that my cell phone was immersed in the water glass I had just filled. "Oh shoot!" I hissed as I pulled out of Edward's embrace and instantly missed the contact. I stuck my hand in the water quickly pulling it out and water began to pour out of it. "Now what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I'll get you a new one," Edward murmured in my ear as he kissed my neck and snaked his arms back around my waist.

"But what about my numbers stored on there?" I asked as I watched the last of the water drip out of the bottom of my phone.

"We can give it to Jasper. He should be able to get those," he said simply. His nose moved in and sniffed my hair. "God, you smell incredible," he said.

I giggled, "You're not too bad yourself."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter as Esme came into the dining room with the main course of our meal. "Dinner's ready," she announced with a smile as Carlisle followed in right behind her with a couple side dishes. She looked around the table and then asked, "Where's Jasper?"

Everyone looked at Alice and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before she smiled and said, "He said he'll be down in a little bit. He doesn't want us to wait."

"Well I can respect that," Emmett said with a grin while clapping and rubbing his hands together, "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look and their eyes looked up briefly in the direction of Jasper's room but for they sat down. Carlisle dug in but Esme seemed a little distracted and looked to be trying hard and failing at not looking for Jasper to arrive.

God, that must be awful. To know what Jasper went through with the death of his parents and now to see him acting secluded again. Edward told me that after Jasper's mom committed suicide he was in a deep depression and had very unhealthy ways of coping. The scars he had created over most of his body where proof positive of that. It wasn't until he found solace in his computer and his adopted brothers encouraging him to play sports with them that he eventually rejoined the human race. Edward had said that Jasper had done some therapy as well but seemed to think that his computer was what kept him going.

We all loaded up our plates and began light conversation about the conference Edward and Carlisle had been at. Edward and Carlisle started getting into a debate about the finer points and I felt myself become invisible as Edward and Carlisle spoke. I looked around the table to see Alice eating quickly so she could get upstairs to see Jasper I suspected. Esme ate slowly and seemed to be deep in thought as she chewed. Rosalie was entertaining little Declan as she ate while he laid in the bouncer on the floor next to her.

Emmett was shoveling his food in an almost barbaric manner with his cheeks bulging out the sides as he chewed. I caught his eye and he stopped for a second as if to ask me what my problem was but shrugged and chewed what was in his mouth and then spoke, "So Bella what did Jacob do to kidnap you anyway?"

If I had known that by him finishing that bite of food meant that Edward would fly off the handle I would have stuffed it full of the dinner rolls that sat in the middle of the table. Edward's fork clanked on his plate and he turned to look at me. "What's he talking about?" he asked, "Kidnapped?"

I shook my head, "More like forced into hanging out. Jake was pledging while you were gone," I said shrugging it off and taking a small bite of my mashed potatoes silently cursing Emmett for opening his big mouth.

"He pledged," Edward said flatly, "and he kidnapped you."

Emmett jumped into the conversation, "Alpha house. You know the drill."

Edward narrowed his eyes at him and his jaw clenched. What did that mean? Did the Alpha pledging have a standard process?

"So come on Bella," Emmett coaxed, "How did he do it? There is a lot of speculation going on through the brothers of Alpha house."

All eyes were on me and I found myself wanting to shrink to the size of a baby aunt. "It wasn't really anything. I got out of work at the library and he ran up to me and told me I had to go with him," I said and Esme and Carlisle smiled at me before starting to eat again then went into a conversation of their own.

"I heard from Kevin that you were pissed as he carried you to the parking lot," Emmett said.

"Who's Kevin?" I asked, "and I wasn't _that_ pissed. I was more or less confused. I mean it's not everyday I am forced to play along in your frat brothers games." I smiled.

"What was the agenda?" Edward asked the muscle in his jaw clenching a little harder than necessary as he chewed.

"Kidnap a female friend, Bulk eating, adult store run and take a friends car," Emmett supplied.

Edward's head snapped up at that, "Emmett are you telling me that Jacob kidnapped Bella and took her car?" he asked and I could feel the irritation building.

Emmett looked up at Edward with a mouth full of mashed potatoes and the look on his face told me that he had not foreseen that Edward's temper would rise at such news. He looked over at me for a brief moment before he started to chuckle. "Ha ha, calm down bro, it was all in good fun," Emmett said coolly.

Edward grimaced and looked at me. It was a look that told me the conversation was not going to end there. Thank you Emmett so much for bringing that up. I suppose it's not all bad but I had wanted to break the news to him differently. I silently thanked God that Jacob was a good driver and that the car was undamaged.

"Sorry," a rough voice said from the doorway. We all looked up to see Jasper come in and sit down at the table between Alice and Emmett. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't slept in a long time and his clothes were rumpled like he had been wearing them for a few days. He dished up a plate of food and began to eat.

"Dude Jasper," Emmett said, "I know you are working on your programming but can you work on your hygiene to?"

Jasper looked down at himself and as if he was really seeing himself for the first time in days. He took a bite of meatloaf and shrugged in answer.

"Jasper dear,…" Esme started.

"Esme, not now," Jasper said, "I've just been preoccupied, alright?" He stabbed at his potatoes, brought some to his mouth and seemed to chew it more forcefully.

Esme pursed her lips and began gathering plates to take into the kitchen. Carlisle looked at Edward and then to Jasper and back. Edward nodded infinitesimally and Carlisle gathered up more plates and took them to the kitchen as well.

I looked at Edward in question but he just shook his head and continued eating. My eyes narrowed. What couldn't he tell me? Did it have to do with Jasper? What was the nod for?

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been ill and I decided to add this chapter after reading what I had originally.**

7

"Bella," Jacob grinned, "You made it." He held out his arms for a hug and I obliged him.

"Of course I did," I shrugged as we stepped apart, "Why wouldn't I?"

He led the way over to the coffee bar in the student center that had a couple people in line waiting to order. "I don't know," he said shaking his head, "I figured that your_ Man_ was back and you would find some way to get out of it I guess," Jacob said.

My eyes narrowed at his term for Edward. Sure he was my man but it was the way he said it that bothered me. "Jacob, don't start in on that," I said turning away from him to decide what I wanted, "Its way to early in the day to be getting into arguments and I'm hell bent on having a good day today."

"Uh Oh, do I smell trouble in paradise?" he asked.

I looked up to see a smirk on his face and I had to fight the urge to slap it off his face. "It's not funny Jacob," I sighed, "It was partly your fault."

"What do you mean?" he asked as we both stepped forward once after the two customers before us ordered, "What did I do?"

"Oh, it was that stupid pledging thing you did the other night," I grumbled and then cheered up my voice as I gave my order to the girl working the coffee bar.

Jacobs brow furrowed in confusion as he gave his order. He didn't speak until we had paid and received our drinks. "So let me get this straight you're ma…," I gave hive a dirty look and he corrected himself, "I mean, Edward got_ that_ pissed that I borrowed your car that night?" he asked.

I nodded as I popped off the lid to my coffee and blew to cool it down a little.

"That's messed up," he mused. "He really values a car more than you? How is that good for a relationship?"

"It's not like that," I sighed and took a small sip of the scalding hot coffee, "He was more upset about the other stuff."

"What? The kidnapping or the Adult store?" he asked.

I sighed as we took a seat at a table next to a window that looked out on the grounds. This was not what I wanted to talk about this morning. Edward and I have been in a tense spot since dinner last night when he and Carlisle got home. What I thought was going to be a night of passion was suddenly turned into tension and frustration. Jasper's weirdness aside, Edward was in a state. I had no idea what was bothering him so much and he wouldn't say anything to me till we were in the car heading to our apartment.

-Flashback-

"So tell me what all he did?" he asked as he accelerated faster through traffic.

I looked at him, "What?" I asked a little confused about his question.

"Jacob," Edward sighed with frustration, "Tell me what happened that night."

"He kidnapped me, we went to an adult store, he ate 4 quarter pounders with fries and then we reported back to the frat house," I said looking out the windshield and saw his hand tighten on the wheel turning his knuckles white out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him more fully and saw his jaw clenched tight and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked, "What's the big deal? So he drove my car. I don't see a problem in that. It's _my_ car after all."

"That is not the point Bella and you know it," he growled. "Sure I'm upset about the car but that doesn't mean anything to me in the grand scheme of things."

"The grand scheme of things," I echoed softly turning my head away to try to think what he was even referring to. A few minutes passed before I turned back to question what the hell he was talking about. "Just so we are clear the grand scheme of things is what now?"

"Bella," Edward sighed and began pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger for a few seconds before returning his gaze back to the road. His hand ran through his bronze hair. "You know how frat parties can be. You've been to some of those parties last year with me. Hell, even the first one I took you to, you were felt up by that asshole, James."

"So you are pissed because I went to a party and hung out with a "frat boy"?" I asked with disdain. "So…What? Is it a trust thing?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation and it was like he'd slapped me. How could he not trust me? After everything we have been through. How could he think that? I turned my head to lookout at the passing buildings through my window. I watched as rain droplets began to sprinkle onto the glass making the lights from the city dance across the window.

Edward made to grab my hand from my lap but I took it away. I just couldn't handle him touching me right then. I let in a ragged breath as I tried to stop the tears that were welling in my eyes.

Suddenly the car was pulled over into a parking spot in front of a building we were passing. Edward put it in park and I practically felt the air shifting in the car as he moved to face me. "Bella, look at me," he said. I didn't want to so I watched as some more beads of water rained down on my window and began to run down the glass as they dropped my forcefully.

"Please, Bella, love," he pleaded and reached out brushing my hair back off my shoulder exposing my neck making my body tinkle at his touch and my heart to race.

I closed my eyes tight trying to fight the feeling he always produced from me and forced myself to remember the issue at hand, which was that he _didn't trust me_! But he also hasn't called me that in at least three months and that was pulling on my heart strings.

He sighed and I knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Bella, I didn't mean to say it like that," he said softly but just loud enough to be heard above that clatter of the rain falling down on the body of the car. I almost turned to look at him but I was still too hurt look at him. "You know I trust you," he continued, "It's just that those guys are not the type to…"

"To what?" I asked more harshly than I'd intended. "I don't see what the big deal is Edward. I helped Jacob pledge and went to a party. What's so bad about that? I don't…"

"Bella, those guys are…" he began to argue but stopped and sighed, "Love, I'm sorry."

At that I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at me with anguish in his eyes. "I didn't want you to feel that I don't trust you," he said, "I do. I…"

"I don't understand where this is all coming from Edward," I said cutting him off, "It can't be because I went to a party. Emmett was even there if you are seriously bent on protecting me."

Edward's eyes shifted and shook his head, "Emmett is careless," he said, "and for someone who was having trouble sleeping a few nights ago you seem to be pretty accepting when it comes to some guy kidnapping you."

I felt the pit of my stomach drop. "Edward," I breathed softly. I was starting to see where he was coming from on this. Poorly executed as it was I could kind of start to see his point of view.

"Bella, I was not in any way saying that I don't…" just as Edward grabbed my hand there was a lightning flash and a crash of thunder. When I looked up to meet his eyes they were trained on my passenger window of the car. I turned to look out my window to see someone looking in. I practically jumped a foot in my seat despite the seatbelt still pinning me safely in my chair and a high pitched squeal had left me. Edward's hand tightened on mine and I instinctively moved closer to him away from my door as the man looking in.

Edward opened the window just a crack and a shiver of panic ran down my spine and I felt my breathing pickup double time. Edward squeezed my hand again before speaking, "Can I help you officer?"

Officer? I looked more closely at the man standing out in the rain. Water was dripping profusely off the bill of his hat and was wetting his face. I squinted a little and finally noticed the badge pinned to his left breast.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" he asked through the window. I frowned and my brow curled. What was he asking me that for? I looked up at Edward and he was just starring at the officer. I looked back at the officer and nodded choking out a, "Yes. Why?"

"I figured I'd better check. The young hotrod there," he said as he motioned to Edward, "had been accelerating to the point I was about to pull him over but then he pulled over so abruptly I thought something might be wrong."

I flashed cold then hot and I felt my temper start to rise as the thought of us getting pulled over came to light but then morphed into anger when he implied that I would need protection from Edward. "No officer everything is fine," I said, "We were just talking."

The officer looked between the two of us and his gaze was calculating. I watched as the rain pelted his hat and face. How could he just stand there with the rain coming down like that? Then I realized throughout all this the rain had been coming in from my opened window wetting my entire right side. I wanted to tell the cop to get lost.

He finally made a decision after what seemed like forever, "Ok. Sorry to bother you folks. Have a good night. And you sir, stay within the speed limit from now on," he scolded before backing away.

Edward quickly put up the window and put on his blinker to moving into traffic. He looked over his shoulder and pulled into traffic then blasted the heat. We drove the next 5 minutes in a dead silence. Well silence meaning there was no talking. There was however the distinct sound of grinding teeth on his side of the car. I contributed to the silence with my fruitless attempt to dry whatever I could off with the sleeves of my shirt.

After parking in the garage to our apartment build and seeing his jerky moves as he hurried to get out of the car. I knew that my night was not over yet.

-End Flashback-

In truth, the rest of the night was mostly filled with him cussing about the nerve of that "pig" causing me to get so wet. I admit I was next to soaked on the one side but it wasn't like I was going to get pneumonia from being wet for 10 minutes. I told him that I was more angry about the fact that the guy even had had to ask me if I was alright. Then that set off another tangent. By the time we had worked everything out and came to a mutual understanding we were so exhausted that we had fallen asleep on opposite ends of our couch in the Living Room.

"Both," I said taking another sip of coffee and stretching out my neck that was stiff from the couch. If I felt this bad I wonder what Edward feels like.

"Boy, haven't you found a totally spoiled sport," Jacob mused, "What, he doesn't like to play games?"

"No," I sighed, "It's not that. It's because he doesn't trust the frat boys. Speaking of which is that why Leah is acting so weird lately?" Jacob rolled his eyes at that and I knew that the conversational ball had moved from my court to his. Score!

"I don't know maybe I guess," He said, "It's weird, you know? I try to be around her but then I get called away for the frat house and she seems all ok with it but then she gets all mad at me after I've been gone."

"Maybe she is trying to support you be is finding it difficult," I said. "I mean frat houses are not exactly the initiation into sainthood. The last thing I heard before you hung up last night was "Wet t-shirt Contest"."

He laughed and smiled, "That was quite fun," he mused.

"Jake, that is probably the reason why she doesn't like it," I said. Jacob looked at me with confusion. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You got this grin on your face like you liked it a little more than you should have. How do you expect her to feel?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nah, that can't be it. She doesn't mind about that stuff. It was part of the deal we made last year."

"What do you mean? What deal?" I asked trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Well we started this arrangement with the understanding that we don't get in too deep," he explained.

"Meaning?"

"She was pretty broken up when Sam dumped her for Emily last fall. It was like he kicked her to the curb. She was… Well to put it nicely… messed up," he explained, "I found her sitting on a cliff edge around Christmas last year."

"Oh god!" I gasped covering my mouth.

"No," he smirked, "Not like that." He smiled a little at my expression of horror. Well what did he expect me to think? He says she was really broken up about it and then is found on a cliff's edge! Hello! Present it a little differently next time if you don't want my mind to go that way.

"Nah, she was performing some weird ritual with all her pictures and crap that you chicks keep," he smiled and winked before drinking some of his coffee. I smacked his arm. He winced and some of his coffee dribbled out of his mouth when he smiled. "Easy there killer," he teased, "I'm just saying that some of the stuff you chicks cherish is on the borderline of creepy. Did you know that Embry's girl actually kept his jockstrap that he used in wrestling?"

"Sick!" I said disgusted and my stomach twisted. What would he say about my stash of Edward's old t-shirt that he wore the first time he bumped into me while running and asked me on our first date? It took me a little while but I managed to "accidentally" put it in one of my drawers the second month we were dating while helping him with his laundry.

"Like I said, creepy," he laughed, "Anyway, she was burning and cutting up all her stuff on the cliff. She wasn't crying but she was angry. I asked her what she was doing and she told me to, 'Fuck off!" He laughed.

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. That sounds like the Leah I knew.

"I told her to be careful with the fire and started to leave her be but she flipped out and got pissed at my request. She got up to tell me off and started to slip. I caught her just before she fell," he smiled, "That was scary as shit."

"Wow," I said in awe. "What happened next?"

"She said she didn't know why I saved her but she liked that I did," he smiled and then got this cocky tone to his voice, "Then she said she never realized how 'big' I was."

"Oh my God," I gasped and started to laugh because I didn't want that to be said out loud. My mind wandered to the part of his anatomy that I'm sure he wasn't referring to. I brushed and sipped so more coffee to cover my embarrassment.

Jacob's grinned and we sat there for a moment.

"Umm," I said to prompt him to go on. "So what was the deal you made?"

"She and I are together but we are not to get in too deep. She doesn't mind that I see other girls and I don't mind if she sees other guys as long as we are exclusive to each other if you catch my drift," he explained.

"What?" I asked, "I'm confused. You just said that you can both see other people but you are exclusive. That makes absolutely no sense."

"We both get to look and not touch," he said.

"I don't follow," I said, "How is that different from any other relationship?"

"Most relationships are exclusive," he tried to explain, "Guy and girl are only for each other and they don't date other people." I nodded. "Well, we can date another guy or girl as long as we keep the sexual stuff exclusive if you know what I mean."

"So what you are saying is that you are in an open relationship that's closed sexually," I said. He nodded. I looked at him for a second to see that he was actually serious. "That is messed up. Why are you so worried about her then? If you guys don't care who you see then why do you care if she is mad or when she is spending more time with other guys…" It was like a light had gone on in my head and it was quite illuminating. "You love her don't you?" Jacob shook his head trying to deny it. "You are. You're falling for her."

"No I'm not," he said with conviction.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you are not, then why worry about it?" I asked. "Unless you are thinking she's getting it on the sly."

"No I don't think that," he said quickly, "Look, she has been hurt bad before. I just don't want to hurt her, you know?" My heart thumped at his concern for her.

My phone beeped with an alert message and I quickly looked at it. _Class in 10 minutes_ it said. I stood up, "Jacob I've got class across the quad. I'll talk to you later about this. I'm still not buying this story that you don't love her."

"I don't," he defended.

"Whatever you say," I said and picked up my bag from the floor then headed out into the chilly Fall weather.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW and let me know what your thoughts are. They are a good motivator :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. :)**

8

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I felt the pin go into the sensitive skin just below my armpit.

"Sorry," Alice said and sighed loudly.

"That's the 6th stick I've gotten Alice," I said, "Are you alright?" I have never been stuck by Alice before, even back when she used me for her first dress creation last year.

"I'm fine," she said quickly and I felt her tremble against the fabric of the dress I was modeling for. "It's just this darn fabric is not cooperating. Perhaps I should use something stiffer. What do you think?"

I sighed and straightened myself up like the mannequin I was supposed to be. She was asking _me_ for my opinion on what fabric to use for her own design. Was she ill? "Umm, if you think so? This stuff is pretty comfortable though," I said looking down at the dress as she pinned up another edge.

Suddenly the front door to their apartment opened. I looked up to see Jasper, long curly blond hair, unshaven and looking very much like he was trying to bring back 'grunge' in the fashion world. He seemed to be scrolling through something on his Blackberry and never once looked up to greet us after shutting the door. Instead he just hoisted up the shoulder strap of his laptop case and headed to the second bedroom without a single word.

I looked down to Alice who was working more intently on securing the pin than I thought was necessary. I arched one eyebrow as I watched her. What was going on with them? I have never seen Jasper so grungy and Alice never even said hello to him.

"So," Alice began as she got up suddenly from her kneeling position next to me and stood at a distance to look the dress over, "How does it feel?"

I relaxed my frame and looked down at myself letting the dress swish lightly across my legs. The fabric around my torso felt sliming yet very comfortable. "It feels great," I said with an encouraging smile.

Alice turned and began putting all her extra pins and scissors into her sewing box. "Good. I just might finish this dress yet. My professor keeps asking me about the progress I'm making and I think I'm finally going to be able to tell him I'm almost finished." she smile. "You can get down off the coffee table now. I think I got it where I want it. Just be extra careful," she admonished, "The dress isn't stable."

I grimaced and got down off the table. Since when was it made public that I was a klutz? "Well gee Alice, in that case, do you want to help me out of the thing? You know I'm so clumsy that I'll probably ruin the thing just from looking at it," I said sarcastically as I walked over to the bathroom in the hall that housed my clothes I had arrived in.

Without missing a beat, "You're right I should," she said and started for the bathroom after me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, "You are going to need help with it anyway. I have it pinned around the zipper."

"Oh," I said and flushed a little.

"So tell me," she began after we were in the bathroom, "What's been going on with you and that Jacob guy?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "What do you mean? We've just been having coffee."

"Yeah but you meet him almost everyday it seems like," she said as she worked at removing the pin around the zipper area.

"It's not everyday," I defended.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, not believing a word I said. "But what's the deal with you two? You're not thinking of stepping out on Edward are you?"

"What? God, no!" I exclaimed quickly turning to look at her, "Alice, why would you think…? I can't believe you would… I would _never_ do that! Where did that come from?"

"I was just checking Bella, calm down," she said turning me back around and undid the zipper for me. The dress slipped down my body and I stepped out of it quickly. I grabbed my clothes with a jerkiness to my movements. "Bella I don't know why I even suggested it. I know you love Edward. I don't know where my head is at. It was rude of me."

I finished buttoning up my jeans and slipped my shirt over my head. "Alice what's going on with you and Jasper?" I asked, "There is something going on I can feel it. He didn't even acknowledge our existence when he came in and you acted like you were ignoring him."

"It's nothing Bella," Alice sighed as she placed the dress on a hanger.

"Nothing, _my foot_, Alice! Every time I see you guys lately he is pretty much acting like he'd rather be somewhere else and you two at the Halloween party was just weird. I mean…"

"Bella I get it," she interrupted and sighed leaning up against the door looking at me with eyes that seemed tired. "Jasper has just been really preoccupied with that stupid program he's been working on." She snorted, "Yeah, that and the fact that he'd rather make love to his computer than with me." Her voice turned scathing.

"Oh Alice," I sighed and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure that's not true." I tried to reassure her.

She snorted a laugh, "Yeah right, the last time _he_ initiated anything was before the shit hit the fan just after Spring Break last year. I could understand him before when he was injured by those pricks but he's been healed for a few months now and his most intimate relationship seems to be with a _dot-matrix_!"

She was serious. Jasper seemed to be doing nothing but working on his computer. Thinking back to all the conversation Alice and I have had the past few months she always made some sort of comment about not being able to pry Jasper from his computer.

What was it with the relationships lately? Alice had Jasper ignoring her as he constantly worked on his computer. Jacob had Leah acting all odd and almost secretive at times but then at the next turn she would be all over him so he was so confused about what was going on in their relationship. He still doesn't want to admit he loves her for some reason and I don't know how to even ask Leah about all of this without alerting her to the fact that Jacob is telling me everything about their so called 'deal'.

Then there was Edward and me… from the sound of it I was one step above Alice. She was having a problem because Jasper wasn't initiating any contact but I'll bet they were at least doing it more often. Edward initiates but our intimacy times have been coming few and far between as of late and even those were the 'quickie' versions. I know it's just because he is working hard on his classes and I have had lots of papers due lately but I miss the way we were. All those passionate nights we had…

"I'm sorry Alice," I said pulling her in for a hug, "I wish I could help you somehow."

Alice sniffed pulling back and wiped the single tear that had escaped. "You could ask Edward what I need to do to pull him back to the 'Land of Less Cyberspace'."

I snorted, "I will. He should know something at least to get the ball rolling."

She hugged me tight for a moment and nodded. We opened the bathroom door and started down the hallway passed Jasper's computer room door when we both stopped at the murmur of Jasper's voice from the other side.

"No Maria I can't…" Jasper's muffled voice sounded through the door and Alice and I inched closer to it so we could hear him better. Maria? Alice's brow furrowed in concentration as she listened. "Look, not all of us have an '_in_' like you do… Is it really so surprising that I would want to do this in a less illegal way?... Bullshit! You and I both know that the information is classified and… Maria! If I don't…!" He stopped and he must have felt his voice had risen far too loud and lowered it quickly but it seemed to still have the same amount of frustration and determination. "If I don't follow through on this I'm in deep shit. Do you understand that?... I need you…" Alice's mouth seemed to drop to the floor as did mine. What was he talking about? "I can be there. Just…" he seemed to have been cut off and was listening to whatever Maria had to say before he continued, "Yeah… It will be cutting it close, but okay. What room number?... Okay I'll be there and Maria? Thanks."

Alice and I straightened up and looked at each other confusion marring our faces. What was Jasper doing talking to this… Maria? That name seemed to ring a bell somehow but I just couldn't place it. And what was he talking about 'classified information'? And how is not getting whatever it is going to get him into deep shit? What kind of shit exactly? Are we talking dog or elephant shit?

We heard footsteps headed for the door and Alice quickly pulled me by the arm down the hall to the living room. I stumbled over my feet and hit my knee on the coffee table as Jasper opened the door. "Ouch!" I hissed and went down onto the couch feeling the pain of my encounter radiate up my leg. Alice looked at me apologetically before looking up over my shoulder to see Jasper looking between me and her seeming to assess the situation to see if we had heard any of his conversation through the door.

Jasper looked at her and the seconds seemed to take an eternity to tick by. The tension in the room was palpable. I wanted to bolt out of there so that they could talk. I didn't feel like I should be present for this but Alice surprised me.

"Hey," she said, "Bella just told me about a party at the Alpha house. I was thinking of going." I looked at her. It wasn't a full out lie. I did tell her about the party that Jacob had told me they were having earlier when I first arrived to model for her dress but I hadn't planned on going. I mean it would be fun and I really could use a break from all the studying but Edward still doesn't like the idea of me going to those without him.

Jasper nodded, "You should," he said as he checked his watch, "You could use a little fun."

"I will then," she smiled. She got up off the couch and headed for their bedroom. "Give me a minute Bella and we can get out of here."

"O-Okay," my voice crackled and I felt like there was a frog in my throat.

Jasper looked down at his watch and seemed to become fidgety. Jasper looked up at me and tried to correct it by striding over to the bar and poured himself a Scotch. He slung it back and refilled his glass once again. He walked back over to where I was sitting and took a sip from his glass. He looked down into his glass and watched the liquid swirl. "Watch over her for me," was all he said before walking back into the computer room and shutting the door behind him.

_And a hello to you too Jasper? I'm fine. I just have a paper that needs to get done for this Nazi of a teacher and I can't seem to ever please him no matter how many different ways I write it. I half wish that I dropped out of the Nazi's class when I had the chance. Oh, did I mention that your girlfriend misses you and you ignoring her is killing her. No? Well it is. And what the fuck are you planning with this Maria person?_ _And why pray-tell, do you_ need_ her?_

The bedroom door opened and Alice was dressed in a miniskirt that barely hung past her butt and a top that clung to her body that had a collar that dipped down far too low leaving very little to the imagination for the male population.

"Alice?" I gasped.

"What? It's not like he really cares," Alice said sharply, "Let's go."

I got up biting my lower lip wondering if I should take her to this party. Jasper had told me to watch over her but I wasn't so sure that I could do anything. I nodded hesitantly and we walked out the door. Edward would be studying into the late hours for the night anyway. I might as well go have some fun. Like Jake keeps telling me, "Partying throughout college is a right of passage and I should live it up."

**A/N: Ok so I know it's shorter than the last few chapters but I decided to break up the chapter so you'd have something now instead of later.**

**So REVIEW : ) and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys : ) I hope you like the update!**

9 EPOV

"Ugh," I sighed. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't read another chapter or my brain would be absolutely fried. My eyes burned and my joints ached from sitting in my chair for far too long. The paper I have scribbled my notes on was looking like gibberish to me as I glanced over them. What the hell did that last sentence even say?

I put my hands behind my head and stretched out in my chair feeling my muscles and tendons have that feeling of being extended and you just know that the moment that you retract them you could feel the relaxation start to wash over you.

I got up from my desk in the office and headed for the kitchen in search of something to eat. I hadn't realized that I was so hungry till I moved. What should I make? I opened the fridge and sighed as I took in all the contents within it. Ooo, leftover pasta and garlic bread, perfect. I took it out and slapped some on a plate from the cupboard and stuck it in the microwave. I watched as it revolved and soon the faint aroma of tomato and basil filled the air making my stomach grumble in agony as I waited for it to be heated.

I stood back and leaned up against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen hoping the distance would make the wait more bearable. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that all the lights were off in the apartment except the ones I had turned on as I went to the kitchen. I grimaced and looked at my watch. It was 2:36 in the morning. Wow, was it really that late? I walked over through the living room and down the hall toward our bedroom. Carefully, I turned the knob and cracked the door open so that a small strip of light would shine into the dark room. I didn't want to wake Bella up but I also wanted to be sure she was okay. I tried to think back and I didn't really remember if I even heard her say goodnight. I've been so engrossed in my studying I suppose I could have missed it.

I let my eyes adjust to the light in the room and I still felt like I was not seeing clearly enough because I couldn't see the shape of her body laying under the covers. I chanced opening the door a little wider so more light would spill through to illuminate the room more.

My heart stopped beating and my body went cold as I looked at the neatly made bed. What the hell? I stood there staring at the empty bed trying to think. I tried to remember if Bella had told me she was going somewhere. The only thing I could think of was her telling me that she was going over to Jasper's to help Alice with a dress she created for class. But that was hours ago! She can't be still over there working on it, could she?

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial to Bella's number and it went straight to voicemail. Shit! I searched through my numbers and hit the one for Alice. It rang 6 times before getting sent over to voicemail as well. SHIT! I hit Jasper's number and it rang 5 times before I got sent to voicemail. Oh God! My heart began to race feeling like a marathon thumping wildly in my chest.

I hurried to the office and snatching my keys off my desk and hurried for the front door as the microwave dinged in the background signaling that my food was done. I went to my sneakers next to the front door and slipped them on not even bothering to tie them before bolting out the door and down the stairs.

What could be going on? Why wasn't anyone answering their phones? I had gone down 3 flights when a chill ran down my body as the worst started to come to mind. Did Bella leave their place and get into an accident? Was she hurt? Why is Alice and Jasper not answering their phones? Were they with her?

I dialed Bella again as I hit the main floor and headed out to my Volvo and my stomach rolled as it went straight to voicemail. I closed my phone and sprinted the rest of the way to my car.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I got in the driver seat, started the engine with a roar and my tires squealed as I sped out of parking lot.

I dialed Jasper and it rang 5 times once again till I was bumped to voicemail. "Jasper? Where are you at? Bella hasn't come home yet and her phone is going straight to voicemail. Call me back." I said snapping my phone shut as I wove in and out of cars, "You guys better be alright."

Jasper had told me it could happen but he also said that it wouldn't happen for a while if it _ever_ did. Why did I believe that? How would he know what that bitch Jane had up her sleeve? Or maybe this had nothing to do with the Benetucci's at all? The Benetucci's were brought down by the FBI last summer after Jasper and Alice had come back battered from doing a job for Aro Benetucci and his son Demetri. Demetri had turned against him at had Jasper help in bringing his father down with the help from Caius and his ice pick of a daughter, Jane.

I hit Bella's number again and it still bumped me to voicemail which made my stomach churn. My heart pounded harder and faster in my chest. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged it so hard that I could have probably ripped the hair out of my scalp if I pulled any harder. Please, let someone call me back and please, please God don't let it be the Benetucci's again.

Then as if someone heard me, my phone began to ring. I picked it up after the first ring, not even checking the caller ID. "Hello," I answered trying to mask just how freaked I truly was.

"Hey Edward," Jasper said in a mellow detached tone, "What did you need? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Don't be an ass," I said, "Is Bella still there?"

"No," he said and I started to feel my world tilt.

"What do you mean, No!" I asked, "When did she leave?"

"I don' know," he said as if he were trying to control his speech, "Ffeew hours maybe"

"What do you mean a few hours?" I asked and my panic started to seep into my voice.

"She went to some frat party with Alice," he said slowly.

"Where was it?" I asked going through all the possible frat houses in my head and the fastest route to get to them.

He sighed like I was bothering him and I heard him grunt as he hoisted himself up. "Al-ice!" he called and then I heard a thunk like he ran into something.

"Jazz, are you tanked?" I asked.

"Completely off the point but yeah, you could say that," he murmured into the phone.

I sighed. Great, they all went partying without me. Now I'm the freaking old guy who is missing out on all the fun. "When did you guys get back? Maybe she is on her way home now," I said hoping that they just got back to their place and Bella was on her way home as we speak.

He took a long slow breath before he said, "I didn't go. Al-l-ice!" his voice was almost muffled like he was speaking into the carpet.

"You didn't?"

"Nope," he mumbled popping the 'p'. "Look I don't know where it was and I don't even know if Alice came home yet or if she is just still pissed at me so…." He didn't let me get a word in before he broke the connection.

"Jasper!" I yelled and slammed my hand hard against the wheel. He and I are going to have words tomorrow and at this point the only thing that will keep me from killing him would be if Bella came home safe and sound.

I dialed Alice again and got bumped to voicemail after it rang 6 times.

I decided to head over to the most likely frat house to throw a party tonight and burned rubber the whole way there.

BPOV

My giggles became uncontrollable as I was hoisted off the ground in front of my car. I couldn't feel my feet and the once loud music or talking was muffled to my ears. The moment I would sit still I could swear that I could feel the earth's rotation.

"Bells, you are such a lightweight," a familiar husky voice laughed as I stumbled into step under guide of his grip.

"Sh-shut it Jake," I slurred, "I was hav-having fun." I stumbled again and his hold tightened. I shook him off me, "I can w-walk just f-fine."

He laughed letting me go and he stood there with his arms crossed while I worked to stand up straight on my own power. It took a few tries but I was finally able to stand on my own. He laughed again, "I'm just going to make sure you get up to your place ok then I'll leave." He turned to lead the way and I stepped forward to follow but I misgauged my step and fell into him. I broke my fall and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He staggered a little and bent forward lifting me completely off my feet and onto his back.

"I suppose a ride would be ok," I said trying to cover up my blunder. He laughed and looped his arms beneath my knees so that I was riding piggyback when he straightened up.

"Come on Bella," he said, "Admit it, you're tanked."

"I will admit to no such th-thing," I slurred, "I'm j-just a l-little tipsy."

He chuckled and secured his grip on me before he carried me into my apartment building.

Stan, the doorman, looked at me disapprovingly as Jacob carried me into the lobby to the apartment elevators. "Have a goodnight Ms. Swan," Stan said just after the elevator dinged signaling its arrival.

"'Night, Stan!" I said much too loudly and my giggles became uncontrollable as Jacob walked on board and the elevator doors closed.

As the elevator ascended to the floor of my apartment I began to really feel the earth's rotation with the added lifting sensation of traveling upward. My stomach began to churn and I could very much see myself firmly planted in the bathroom where I would share intimate conversations with the toilet. I shook my head willing myself to not get sick in the presence of Jacob. How embarrassing would that be?

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Jacob walked us out and down the hall till we were in front of my apartment door.

"If I let you down, are you going to be able to stand?" he asked almost mockingly.

"Yes, you ass," I replied, "I already told you I'm not tanked."

He snorted and let my legs go slowly. I admit that if I could actually feel my legs I would have been able to stand with no problem what-so-ever but as it was, instead my body went limp and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I felt my cheeks burn red hot with embarrassment but started to laugh at myself regardless.

He quickly shushed me and I stifled it as quickly as possible. He held out his hand to me with a smirk on his face and helped me up to my feet. He took out my keys from his pocket where he had put them after driving me home and unlocked the door.

The foyer was lit along with the kitchen and living room. The place smelt of the pasta I had made the other night and my stomach gurgled. Considering I wasn't feeling all that well I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jacob threw the keys in the side table just inside the door and then grabbed me and helped me walk into the foyer.

"Th-Thanks for taking Al-lice and me home," I slurred looking around the room as I struggled to walk with him.

"No problem," he shrugged, "I figure it's the least I could do since my buddies and I got you shit-faced."

I snorted, "You're so sweet," I slurred and swayed a little as I stood in front of him. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and for the briefest of moments thought that I was talking to a giant because my neck was almost cramping from having to look up so high.

Jacob shook his head dismissively, "Nah, I'm just…"

"Sweet," I interrupted, "And no one can tell you different." I swayed once more and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

His face seemed to light up and he pulled me in for a big hug. "I love you Bells," he mumbled into my hair.

I smiled hugging him back. He really was a good friend and I hadn't realized how much I missed that.

I had opened my eyes from our embrace to see Edward standing in the front doorway disheveled and with hard eyes that scrutinized the scene before him.

I felt my smile grow as I looked at him regardless of his expression. It was habit and not one I am ashamed of.

But instead of his normal return smile I got nothing but extra grim coming off of him. I tried to step away from Jacob but he held me tighter and he kissed my hair. It seemed to break the camels back and Edward entered the doorway and practically slammed the door. Jacob looked up and quickly let me go, dropping his hands to his sides.

I hadn't realized just how much I was relying on Jacob for leg support and wobbled and swayed so much that I practically fell backward. Edward grabbed me and guided me toward a chair that was 3 steps away before turning to Jacob.

"I'm not sure exactly where I should begin," Edward said in a tone that was almost ominous, "Should I be thanking you for bringing her home? Or should I be asking you why you were hugging my fiancé so possessively?"

Jacob backed up a little, "Whoa man, calm down," Jacob said, "I was just dropping her off as you can see she's totally tanked."

My head felt like an anvil and the world was spinning around me as I watched Edward somewhat rudely question Jacob. I wanted to get up and tell Edward to be grateful Jacob was such an angel for bringing Alice and me home.

"And who do I have to thank for _that_?" Edward snapped and he somehow seemed to make himself taller.

"It's called a party," Jacob sneered, "People get drunk at parties or is that too far out of your comprehension?"

"I've been there and done that," Edward gritted through his teeth, "and I also know that girls are targeted there."

"Well you can relax," Jacob said in a defensive tone, "I was there to protect her.'

"Somehow I'm less comforted," Edward ground out.

My head was spinning with the conversation in front of me. I tried to do a rewind… but all I could remember was Jacob giving me a hug. It was a long hug... well… I'm not a good judge on that at the moment cause right now the seconds seem to feel like minutes and my stomach churned. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick.

"Well you should," Jacob countered, "She could use a little fun. It's not like you take her anywhere anymore!"

Edward seemed to stiffen and I fought to keep myself from throwing up.

"Thanks for the tip," Edward snapped as he took out his wallet and pulled out a few bills, "This is for your cab and thanks for bringing her home."

"I don't want your money," Jacob growled. Edward mumbled something under his breath and Jacob grimaced. Jacob took the money and jammed it into his pocket.

Jacob was about to say something more when I felt myself start to lose control and was going to start to heave. I groaned and Edward quickly came over to me to help me up and started helping me to the bathroom. "Thanks Jacob and I trust you to let yourself out," he growled over his shoulder before entering the bathroom.

He put me down next to the toilet just in time for the fireworks.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW and let me know what you are thinking : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi Guys : ) I hope you like the chapter. **

10 EPOV

It took almost two hours for Bella to stop singing the age old hymns to the Porcelain God. I haven't seen her so sick. I wondered exactly how much she had actually drank? It had to have been a lot more than I have ever seen her drink before.

She groaned and I brushed her hair back from her face as her head lay in my lap on the bathroom floor. Even though she had been vomiting for half the night I still think she is the most beautiful women in the world. She was passed out now and probably will be out for the better part of the morning, if not longer.

I sighed and laid my head back onto the wall and closed my eyes to the blazing light from over the sink. This was not the best night. In fact, I think I'd rate it a solid negative 5 on a scale from 1-10 starting with me not knowing if she was alright to that ass-fuck hugging her possessively in my doorway. It wasn't so much as the fact that I saw her kiss his cheek but it was the way he grabbed her when she did it. I felt a ball of fire ignite in my stomach and the anger I began to feel started to radiate through my body as I thought of him touching her. The memory of her small peck on his cheek sent another wave of rage through me. It wasn't the fact that she pecked his cheek so much as the fact that his face looked like it were a kids on Christmas morning and Santa brought his favorite toy.

Did she not know that he has feelings for her? I could see it coming a mile away from the first day I met him on Thanksgiving last year. Bella was amused at my jealously but it wasn't unfounded. It was like a Pissing Match for the adolescent. He obviously had a crush on her that much was certain. His only problem was that he probably didn't know how to execute any type courting banter.

Now, of course, it's a different story. He's gotten a little older and wiser and, much to my dismay, is being trained by the Neanderthals in Alpha house.

I've never been a frat boy that's more Emmett's style. I was only pulled along for the ride after he got in. After a while you know all the tricks of the trade. If you said the right thing and worked it just right there was no way that you couldn't score with a new girl every night.

Emmett laid full testament to that credo, it's a wonder how he ever slowed down. Jasper hooked up with a few girls over the last few years but no where near the numbers that Emmett reached. I admit to using some of the tactics but never went further than 3rd base. After seeing all the flack my brothers got after all the woman they banged and never wanted to see again I knew I really didn't want that shit.

Bella groaned and burped. Her body started to move and I quickly got her up so she would make the toilet. The smell of vomited liquor scented the air in a most undesirable way. So much for her being completely passed out.

"Edward?" Bella groaned against the rim of the toilet bowl.

"Yeah"

"Don't hate him," she mumbled and then she slumped back down on to my lap and was passed out once again.

I grimaced at her request. It's hard not too. After what some of those assholes at the frat house were telling me I think there is more to this than I want to believe…

She seems to talk to Jacob that much is clear. His comment about me not taking her anywhere stung. Was she complaining about me to _him_? She hasn't said anything to me and she knew that this next year or two is going to be grueling. I've got to work hard in order to be in Fitzsimmon's group this Spring. I want to train with the best. I thought she was supporting me in that.

I sighed and moved her head gently to the floor so I could get up. I needed to get some sleep before class tomorrow and two hours was better than nothing.

I went into the bedroom and grabbed a nightshirt from her pajama drawer. I got her out of her pants, shirt and bra then slipped her nightshirt over her head. She was fully passed out this time and was like a rag doll.

I picked up her clothes to put them in the hamper and her cell phone fell out of her pocket and hit the floor. I grimaced as I picked it up off the floor. After hitting a couple buttons and the backlights never turning on I determined that it was dead. No wonder. I took it into the bedroom and placed it on the charger on her nightstand making a mental note to myself to turn it on before I leave for class tomorrow.

Returning to the bathroom I brushed my teeth before picking her up and carrying her to our bed. I laid her down then made sure the trashcan was in close proximity before lying down beside her. I pulled her close so that she laid with her head on my shoulder and arm draped over my waist like she did almost every night.

I stroked her hair mindlessly as I drifted off to sleep wondering what I should do.

BPOV

I woke to an incessant buzzing that would just not stop. What on earth was that? And why is it soo annoying? I propped myself up by my arms and I instantly dropped back down onto the pillow. My head felt like it was going to explode as it throbbed and the pain was unbearable.

Ugh, what did I do last night? Oh yeah, the party and all those drinks. What was in those cause I am NEVER going to have that ever again.

The buzzing continued and I really wanted it turned off and be blessed with blissful silence. I groaned and slowly drug my head along the bed to the nightstand that held the offensive Demon of Sound and yanked it from the wall.

The silence was bliss and I settled myself back down into the soft pillows of the bed. "Mmmm," I hummed and wished I hadn't because my head throbbed with the noise. I rolled so that I could chance opening my eyes while praying that all lights would be off.

I looked at my nightstand in the dim light of our bedroom to see that the clock was pulled from it. That must have been my alarm. I rolled slowly to the other side of the bed and looked up at Edward's nightstand to find a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin and a note.

I fumbled for the bottle of aspirin and opened it while my head stayed firmly on the pillow. I took out two and then gave myself a peptalk to lift my head once again from its safe spot. My head pounded as I sat up to pop the pills in my mouth and drink a little water to wash them down. My stomach gurgled and I instantly regretted taking anything. I dropped the water on the floor and fell back to my safe house and buried myself within the blankets and pillows.

I awoke later and was happy to find that my stomach no longer hurt and the world had stopped spinning around me. I looked gingerly around the room to find the rays of light coming in through the blinds of the window were pointed to the floor indicating it was later midday. I closed my eyes, rolled a little and opened my eyes once again to see Edward's note starring back at me. I had completely forgotten it was there.

I reached for the note and rolled over on my back to read it with the little light that lit the room.

_Bella,_

_I hope you are feeling better. We need to talk._

_Love,_

_Edward_

My stomach twisted at his note. Was he mad at me? What could he want to talk about? He couldn't be that mad if he wrote _Love, Edward_ could he? I sat up and my head throbbed but I couldn't dwell on that now besides it wasn't nearly as bad as earlier. I went to the bathroom turning on the light and it was like an ice pick piercing my brain. I felt tears well in my eyes as I walked further into the room toward the sink. My face was pale and my eyes were bloodshot. I looked like hell.

I turned away and then turned back to see another note taped to the edge of the mirror. I grabbed it quickly and opened it.

_Take a shower. It will make you feel better._

Ok, is he mad or is he not? I grabbed a towel and washcloth from the linen closest and turned on the water in the shower. The steam from the hot water billowed throughout the room fogging up the mirror as I took off my night shirt and used the toilet. I got into the shower and as the water hit my body I felt everything begin to relax. My muscles began to loosen and the worst of my headache seemed to deaden.

I grabbed my shampoo and rubbed it slowly through my hair massaging my head in the process. I felt even better. Perhaps I should go and get another of those massages at a spa like the one I had last Christmas with Ed-ward. I sighed. That was a memorable trip. The Brown Hotel in Denver, Colorado, I don't think I have ever felt so happy as when I was there with Edward. I wish we could do something like that again but I think that is total wishful thinking. Edward is too engrossed with his schooling to actually want to do something like that again.

I admit to being jealous of his professor's as of late because they seem to acquire all his attention. It's selfish and I know it but I still feel it. Perhaps I should work more or take some more classes next semester so that we both can be busy and maybe I wouldn't notice that he doesn't notice me anymore. I grimaced at the thought. Then how would I know that our relationship wouldn't fall apart in the process?

I took the bodywash and washcloth and scrubbed every inch of my body making sure that I didn't miss even a centimeter of skin. When I was satisfied I rinsed myself off and shut off the water. The water gurgled down the drain as I took my towel and dried myself off. I took a comb through my hair before leaving the bathroom and took out my yoga pants and a tank top. I was putting my towel back on the rod inside the bathroom when I heard my cell phone ring. I hurried over to it and answered before checking the caller ID:

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bella, what did you do last night?" a female voice asked and I heard a baby whine in the background.

"What do you mean Rosalie?" I asked as I sat down on the bed and curled my feet underneath me.

"Emmett said that there is talk throughout the frat house that you and Alice were completely drunk at their party last night," Rosalie continued, "They said you left with Jacob Black and not long after that Edward came to the party looking for you guys. He ended up punching some guy in the face when they made the comment that you were with Jacob getting your freak on."

My eyes were wide and the pit of my stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor. Edward punched someone last night? Because someone said I was… Eww!

"Are you and Edward fighting or something?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said quickly.

"What was Alice trying to do?" Rosalie spoke over me, "Emmett heard she grabbed one of the guys in the nether regions and asked if he wanted to play!"

"What?" I gasped but Rosalie just plowed over me, "He said that Jacob got you two out of there after that but what the hell! Emmett tried calling Edward this morning to find out what was going on but he wasn't answering his phone. He called Jasper and he didn't seem to even care that Alice was out doing that stuff. Did they breakup? How come no one tells me anything?"

"Rosalie calm down," I said, "Alice and Jasper are having issues but I don't think that they a broke up. I don't know where what she did came from but it might have had something to do with Jasper calling some girl name Maria."

"Maria?" Rosalie asked, "You mean like Maria his ex?"

That's it! That's why I thought her name was so familiar. Maria was the girl who got Jasper out of the closed world of computers and helped him to enjoy other spices in life. Ooo, What does that mean then if he called her? "I don't know possibly," I said.

"I wonder what going on with them?" Rosalie asked but didn't seem to expect an answer because she went right on to questioning me, "So what is this thing going on with you and Jacob Black? Emmett's pissed because he says the buzz is you are tired of Edward and are looking for some action with Jacob on the sly."

"WHAT!" I screeched and my head about exploded at my outburst but I fought through it. "Where the hell did that come from? Jake is like my brother and he is a good friend that's all. He's practically in love with Leah anyway."

"I heard that Leah broke it off the other day and Jacob is on the rebound," Rosalie said.

"What? I find that hard to believe I just saw them yesterday holding hands and soul kissing each other goodbye before I got to class. I don't get how this could be…" I said. "Their relationship is odd but…"

"Odd? How do you mean _odd_?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed wondering if I should even tell her. Was it my place to tell? Oh screw it! "They have an open relationship that's closed sexually."

"A what?" she asked completely confused.

"I know it sounds weird," I said, "They can date other people but they keep all the sexual stuff for themselves. Jacob calls it 'shopping without buying.' They made a deal when they first got together so that Leah's heart wouldn't be broken again. Long story… He says they like it that way but lately all I ever hear is how much he doesn't like some guy hitting on her and how she gets mad that he goes out to the frat house with their parties a.k.a. girls."

"So they don't want to admit that they love each other," Rosalie deduced.

"That's how I'm seeing it," I said, "but Rosalie you have got to know I wouldn't do that to Edward."

"I thought it sounded weird but I wasn't sure. I don't talk to you enough to know anymore," she said and then cooed at baby Declan who gurgled back.

"We'll need to rectify that but in the meantime can you _please_ call Emmett and tell him I'm not looking to cheat on his brother?" I pleaded. God, I hope he didn't say any of this to Edward but my gut told me I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"I'll tell him but I'm not sure he'll believe me," Rosalie said, "I'll call you later."

"Bye," I said and hung up. Crap. What am I going to do? If Edward heard those rumors… CRAP!

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts. They are good motivators ;) Have a Happy Thanksgiving! The next update I'm hoping will be the first weekend of December.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First weekend of December… I'm proud to say that I'm here to deliver the next chapter as promised. : ) **

**Warning: Lemon at the end.**

11

I sighed and went back into the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. What will he say? If he punched out a guy for even suggesting I was cheating at least I know that he still cares but what if he believes the rumors? Please God don't let him believe the rumors. Stupid frat boys. And what does that mean for Alice? If Jasper doesn't care if she grabs some guys junk and invites him to play hide the salami, what does that mean for their relationship?

I spit and rinsed out my mouth before shutting off the light and headed out to the living room. I looked around the dimly lit room and noticed that all the blinds were closed. Was that actually luck or had Edward thought ahead for me?

My throat was dry and I decided to get some water when the front doorknob started to jiggle. Oh Crap! Was he home now? I have no idea what to say. How to approach it even. I froze where I stood trying to figure out what he'd say and what my response would be.

The door clicked and swung open. Edward entered the foyer dropping his keys to the side table and his bag to the floor. He removed his shoes and shut the door behind him locking the deadbolt. He sighed, turned and went straight for the kitchen.

I just stood there wondering if this was normal or if there was something underlying that I couldn't see. I heard the fridge door open, some movement of objects and then the door closed. A pop and a fizz from an aluminum can and the unmistakable sound of chugging. I heard his feet shuffle across the floor and… Definitely not normal behavior.

Edward was taking another drink of his beer as he walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the living room where I stood. When he dropped his arm his finally saw me. He looked fine, his bronze hair was messed in his normal sexy way and his green eyes were bright but his mouth and jaw were set tight. He walked right up to me, "Good afternoon," he greeted, "You feeling better?"

I nodded and he murmured a "Good" before taking another slug of beer and turned to sit on the couch. He stretched out his limbs and laid his head back as if trying to relax. He closed his eyes and for a moment I thought that was going to be it. What should I say? How should I explain to him about the rumors? "So tell me Bella," he began after a minute went by, "Are you happy with me?"

Oh Shit. Emmett had definitely gotten to him and told him what he heard. I walked over to him trying to tame my headache as I gathered my thoughts. I figured I'd go with a more direct approach and got up on the couch so that I was straddling his waist. He sighed and seemed to try not to touch me and put his hands off to his sides away from me. The fact that he wanted to keep his distance was not a good sign.

"Edward," I said softly and he looked up at me. His eyes looked as if he were trying to read my mind.

"I'm hearing a lot of rumors Bella," he said looking me straight in the eye but then his eyes flickered away for the rest, "and last night…"

"Edward," I said placing my hand on his cheek and lifted his face up to look at me, "What you've heard is nonsense."

His brow furrowed momentarily before looking up at me, "What have I heard exactly?" he asked.

"Rosalie said that some of the frat boys have been talking and that I've grown tired of you," I said.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he said, "but while we're on the subject. _Are_ you tired of me?"

"No," I gasped shaking my head.

"Am I overbearing?" he asked, "Do I meddle in everything you do?"

"No" I said with more conviction.

"Then I suppose the question is 'Should I be?'" he asked his voice never rising but yet I could hear the tension behind every word he spoke, "Is that what you want from me?"

I shook my head.

"Then what do you want?" he asked he placed his hands on my hips and held me to him.

"I want you," I said.

"You want me in what way?" he pressed. "Friend, lover, acquaintance, what?"

"I want you in everyway" I said completely confused as to where he was going with any of this. My head started to throb as I tried to wrap my head around what he was getting at. People are not meant to deal with heavy thinking when recovering from a hangover.

He nodded and took another drink of his beer before speaking, "Then why would the guys in the frat house say that you and Jacob have been hooking up nearly everyday for some reason or another?" My stomach knotted at his words. "I have to admit it seems to contradict things if you couldn't even mention to me that you were seeing him at all." His voice began to rise and my stomach began to twist. "Emmett tells me that according to them it's been going on since the pledge night while I was a out of town."

"It's true," I sighed and his hands fell off to his sides once again turning his head away and I instantly missed his touch, "but Edward it isn't what you think. Jake has been having relationship trouble and I've been just trying to help him out."

He grimaced and swallowed hard, "Bella, I…" he began but seemed to stop. I wasn't sure if he didn't know what to say or if it was him trying to hold his tongue so he wouldn't say something he'd regret. "I saw you two last night," he said, "You kissed him and his face…" his face turned grim and his jaw clenched around the words, "it was like a freaking kid on Christmas."

"Edward I doubt that," I said.

"It was," he said running his beer free hand through his hair and pulled it in frustration. "He hugged you then and kissed your hair and he fucking professed his love for you right there."

"Oh Edward," I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. I leaned in and kissed him on his hard lips. They never moved to receive me. I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were anguished as he looked back at me. "I love_ you_ Edward," I said making sure that our eyes were locked. I moved in to kiss him again and this time he met me halfway. It was a soft slow kiss that sent that familiar charge through my body but he pulled back.

He swallowed, "Why haven't you told me that you were meeting him?"

My stomach twisted again at his question, "I don't know," I finally said, "I guess because I didn't think I'd need to." Edward's eyes grew hard and I quickly added, "because he's just a friend meeting me for coffee. I go do things with Alice and Rosalie and you don't know about it."

Edward pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in frustration, "So let me get this straight," he said, "You never told me that you were going out with this guy because you go out with your girlfriends all the time without me knowing?" I nodded slowly after running it back through my mind to be sure that's what I said. "So then it stands to reason that I should be able to go out with one of my female friends without your knowledge."

It was like a vice had my stomach and it was tightening at every word he spoke. Did he want to do this? Go have coffee with other girls? I don't know what was on my face but he finally said, "You see my point then?"

"Edward I didn't mean for you to think that I was dating him," I defended, "I was just trying to help him out with Leah and as for last night I…" A flashback of last nights hug flickered in my mind but then morphed into a third person looking to see Edward hugging some girl. I flashed hot and then cold I could definitely see his point. If I had witnessed what he had I would be jealous too. "Oh God I'm so sorry. I was…"

"Trashed," he finished for me, "I know. I spent most of the night with you in the bathroom."

"And the other part punching some guy," I said taking his right hand up in mine so I could see the damage, if any. He sighed and tried to pull it back but gave up. His top two knuckles were bruised slightly and he winced briefly when I ran my hand over it. I looked up at him and he seemed to have taken a strong interest in the label of his beer. I grimaced, "Is he still able to breathe out of his nose? Or see, at least?"

He snorted, "He'll live. Rosalie told ya, huh?"

I nodded.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What else did she tell you?"

"Why?" I asked, "Is there more? What did you do?" I tried to wrap my head around Edward doing much more in the situation than what Rosalie had told me.

He shook his head and grabbed me by the hips and moved me so I was lying on my back on the couch and he was on top of me. My legs wrapped around his waist and he rubbed up against my core. I gasped at the sensation and he smiled at my reaction.

"So," he breathed, "You sure you're not tired of me?"

"No," I confirmed breathlessly, "Never."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss the hollow beneath my ear and a bolt of electricity ran though my body warming me all over. My hands suddenly had a mind of their own and found the soft locks of his hair. "I miss you, Edward," I breathed and nibbled at the lobe of his ear.

He groaned and pulled back to look me in the eye. His eyes shifted back and forth as he looked at me. "Is that why you are seeing Jacob? Because I am not around for you?" he asked.

My stomach twisted at his question. What should I say to that? Do I tell him that I miss the old days? I miss going to watch him play football. I miss going for a run around campus with him in the morning light. I miss going out to eat with him in something that resembled a date. I miss doing stuff with him that didn't involve studying. I miss the sex. "You're around," I sighed and looked away, "You're just not here."

His brow creased in confusion at my statement. "Bella I have school and so do you," he finally said.

I nodded frowning, "I know. It's just…"

"I'm studying too much," he said.

"I know that you have lots to study and you want to make Fitzsimmon's internship but I'm… worried, I guess," I said ashamed.

He took a few stray strands hair and tucked them behind my ear. "What has you worried?" he asked.

I sighed. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I'm afraid of waking up one morning to find that we had nothing in common other than the same address? Wow that sounds harsh… but it's the best way to describe how I feel. We hardly ever talk any more unless it involves school or…sex but that is becoming less frequent and more so than I'd like to admit and to be frank that one doesn't even actually involve_ talking_.

"Bella?" he prompted looking concerned now. I must have been in my revelry longer than I thought.

"I know you are driven and I support you… of course, but I…," I couldn't do it. I didn't want him to stop his studies because I'm being selfish.

His head lowered and his lips pressed against mine with the gentlest of pressure. My eyes closed and I willed myself to not ruin it with my stupid thoughts. He began to lightly suck on by lower lip and I was lost. My mind was completely and utterly blank. I returned the kiss and it seemed to ignite the fire between both of us. His tongue escaped his mouth and began to mingle with mine.

I heard something drop to the floor and soon after I felt his cool hand touch my breast over my tank top. I moaned as his hand began to massage the soft tissue. I shifted my hips under him and it caused the opposite reaction than I wanted.

His hand stopped his menstruation and he pulled my hands gently from his hair then held them above my head. He then pulled out of our kiss and we both looked at each other gasping to catch our breath.

I opened my mouth to speak but he placed one finger gently over my lips with his other hand. "I don't want you to worry about anything Bella," he breathed, "I also don't want to be thought of as neglectful." I opened my mouth in protest but he kissed me to silence. Once he was satisfied he continued, "I don't like not knowing that you are going to coffee with Jacob or any other guy for that matter. If it's because you don't feel like you can talk to me…"

"No," I declared quickly, "It's not that. It's… I miss you." He looked at me trying to understand. "I miss doing things with you," I clarified, "I miss running with you, watching movies, doing anything that has nothing to do with studying."

"I think I can fix that," he said and then kissed me.

"I don't want you to give up your studies for me Edward," I frowned.

He smiled, "Who said anything about giving them up?" I looked at him in confusion and he kissed me chastely in the lips. "I'm only saying I'm going to remedy the situation." His head lowered and I felt his nose graze softly along my jaw and down my neck. I felt his breath dance across my skin making me shiver in excitement. I wanted to pull him closer but my hands were still being held above my head. Open mouth kisses began working their way up my neck to the hollow beneath my ear and I found myself moaning loudly.

He pulled back smiling, "Hmmm," he hummed and his eyes seemed to dance, "So you miss running with me," he mused. "What would you say if I told you I miss that stuff too?"

"You do?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed the end of my nose, "Of course, I do. Although, I'm having problems with the logistics. We have to study, we have class at opposite hours and you have your job at the library." He grimaced slightly at the word 'job' and I narrowed my eyes at him. He still thinks that my job at the library is unnecessary. It may not be necessary financially but it's necessary for my peace of mind.

"And don't forget sleeping," I added.

"Amongst other things," he smiled as his free hand ran down the curves of my body and grabbed my butt.

I smiled at his implication and I lifted my head as far as I could to kiss him. He met me half way and our kiss went from innocent to passionate to down-right primal. He let go of my hands and I instantly found a home for them woven through his bronze hair. My hips ground against him and he groaned in pleasure.

He suddenly moved us so that we were sitting up once again. The bulge in his pants hitting my core. I ground my hips atop of him and his hands made quick work of removing my shirt.

I moved in, kissing him fiercely which conjured a moan from him. His hands were instantly at my breasts rolling my nipples around in his palms and massaging them in his amazing way. I grabbed his shirt from behind his head and we separated our kiss so I could pull it over his head.

His magnificent chest was bare and I ran my fingers down it feeling every rock hard muscle till it reached the top of his pants. He kissed me as I fondled with his belt and button to his jeans.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I pulled back and looked over his shoulder to the front door. Please tell me it isn't so?

Edward moved in kissing my collarbone not caring that someone was at the door and soon after neither was I as he trailed kisses down to my left breast. A shiver of pleasure washed over me as his tongue wrapped around my taut nipple. I grabbed his shoulders and my nails dug into them as his amazing tongue swirled and flicked my nipple.

My hips moved against him for the friction I so desperately needed. His hips started to grind against mine and I moaned his name pleading for him to please 'take me'.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock !

The knocks were more of a pounding now. Someone had a lot of muscle on the other side of that door.

"Bella?" a muffled male voice called through the door and they pounded louder 3 more times.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Shit! What is Jacob doing here?

Edward pulled back and growled in irritation and frustration. He grabbed my shirt from off the couch and slipped it over my head. He then grumbled a "Stay here," as he moved me off him and got up to answer the door.

He refastened his belt buckle just before arriving at the front door without his shirt on. He roughly unlocked the door and yanked it open, "What do you need Jacob?" he asked in a not too polite tone, "And how did you pass the doorman without our knowledge?"

"He's dealing with some truck delivery of furniture I don't think was supposed to be there," he sneered as he swayed back and forth looking over Edward's shoulders into our apartment. "Where's Bella?"

"Occupied," Edward said flatly, "Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to be sure she was alright after last night," he said, "She hasn't been answering my texts." Jacob text me?

"She's been nursing a hangover," Edward grumbled, "You should know that."

"I figured," Jacob condescendingly, "That's why I was worried when she didn't answer."

"I'll be sure to let her know," Edward said in a clipped tone and began to shut the door on him.

Jacob's hand went up to brace against the door, "Can I see her? Or are you actually feeling threatened by me?" Jacob asked smugly.

At those words I started to feel the remnants of my headache return and the throbbing was coming back. Damn it Jacob! I was doing so well without _that_ stressor. I hope he didn't bring our recent argument back to square one. Edward and I were just coming to an understanding.

"Watch yourself Jacob," Edward warned, "Don't think I won't fight for…"

"Yeah I know," Jacob said, "The brothers told me about what you did to Kal's face and that other guys hand."

"He broke that on his own after hitting the wall," Edward ground out, "It's not my fault he isn't quick."

"Yeah, whatever, so can I see her or are you going to go all caveman on me?" Jacob asked.

Edward stepped forward about to retaliate with a look of malice on his face.

"Edward," I said softly from behind him. I grabbed his hand squeezing it and he squeezed my hand in return. He looked at me with almost black eyes. He seemed to take in every my entire form as well as my pleading look begging for them not to fight and he sighed exasperated. He let go of my hand and walked past the dining table to the kitchen.

I stood there for a moment praying that he didn't go straight for the beer cause then I knew that we were going to right back to square one and Damn you Jacob! You ruined what was probably going to be the best sex we have had in a long while. I heard the fridge open and that damning pop and fizz. Fuck.

I grimaced grabbing my head and began to rub it as I looked up at Jacob, "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he smiled, "So you survived the night huh?"

I snorted, "Yeah," I frowned, "I'm alive and thanks again for driving us home."

"It wasn't a big thing," he smiled, "I was glad to do it."

I heard an audible clench of teeth and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward leaning in the doorway of the kitchen swirling his beer can. The muscles in his arms were flexing with each movement.

I smiled kindly at Jacob's remark. Then the conversation seemed to fall short and we just seemed to be just looking at each other. It was awkward and I admit I actually was not in a mood for a visitor. I'm sure Edward wasn't either, with Jacob in particular.

"How's Alice doing?" Jacob asked try to fill the awkwardness with conversation that had some purpose.

"Umm," I said rubbing my head some more, "I haven't talked to her yet. I just got out of bed not to long ago."

"I see," he said, "So will I see you tomorrow for coffee?"

Ugh Jacob. Why are you here now? This is still a touchy subject right now. "Umm," I hesitated and I was spoken for by Edward.

"Sure," he said walking over toward us in the foyer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "I hope her advice helps you with Leah."

Jacob's muscle in his jaw jumped a little as he looked at Edward. "Thanks," he said, "It has been so far."

Edward nodded stiffly. I turned to give Edward a half hug placing one hand on his chest and the other around his waist. His warm skin touched mine and my heart rate took off in a sprint. My head rested on his shoulder and his arm squeezed my waist tighter to his side. Perhaps he hasn't totally voted Jacob off the island…yet.

"Well," Jacob said clearing his throat, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Bella."

"Yeah, umm, I don't think I can tomorrow Jake," I said, "I didn't work on my project for economics today and I have to meet with my English professor."

"Oh," he said disappointed, "What about the next day?"

I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me. His eyes told me that he wasn't happy about it but then he leaned in kissing my hair and whispered, "Go ahead."

I smiled weakly and nodded to Jacob. He grinned, "Great, I'll see you then."

"See you," I said.

Jacob looked up at Edward and nodded stiffly at him turned and walked away.

Edward's jaw was set tight as he closed the door and let me go. I instantly felt the loss of his presence and I ached for it to come back. Edward walked over to the couch and hissed. I frowned as he hurried to the bathroom and returned with a couple towels and a carpet cleaner. He bent down and began working on the blotting up something near the couch.

I watched him clean up what must have been his beer from earlier. He finished then got up and put the towels in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He came back out to the living room where I stood. "You hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head. He sighed and started for the kitchen.

My hand shot out and grabbed his arm, "Edward," I said and brought my other hand up to touch his face cupping his cheek. "If you don't want me to have coffee with him I won't."

He closed his eyes, "Bella, if you want to have coffee with your _friend_ that's fine with me. Just… don't lie to me about it," he said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were searching like he was trying to see what was going on in my mind.

"I won't," I promised, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"The buzz around the frat house is that you are dating him behind my back Bella," he said, "I don't trust him. I want you to know that. You can call me jealous if you like, I will not deny it. But I'd like to think that if I went out with a friend of the opposite sex that you would be jealous too."

My stomach twisted at the idea and a wave of cold washed over me. "I would," I grimaced.

"I don't want other guys thinking that you're fair game, Bella," he said in a hard tone. "And I don't want these rumors about us to continue."

"Edward I won't see him anymore," I said, "I…"

"That isn't the point Bella," he sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. "You can have your friend. I don't want you to lose a friend because I don't trust him. I just don't want the sneaking around."

"I wasn't sneaking," I protested.

"But you weren't exactly forthcoming with the knowledge that you were, in fact, having coffee dates with another guy," he countered.

"I admit that was true but I really didn't mean for it to be like that," I said trying to fight the tears that began to well in my eyes. "I love you Edward. I don't want you to think that I would step out on you."

"I don't want to believe that either Bella," he said one hand cupping my cheek. "But Emmett said that Jacob has been dating other girls so your story of helping him with Leah doesn't hold up."

I sighed, "Jacob and Leah have an _odd_ relationship."

"Bella from what I'm told they have no relationship," he said.

"No, they do," I said worked quickly to explain, "Leah and Jacob have some weird arrangement to their relationship that is more of a 'shopping without buying' mentality. The deal is so they don't get in too deep so they can date others but the buck stops before the physical stuff."

"What?" he asked.

"I know, weird right?" I said, "I know they are still together because I saw them just yesterday making-out outside of her class. From what I can tell he's falling for her and she is putting on the breaks too, even though I think she is starting to fall for him."

"If any of that is true then why doesn't Jacob just tell her he loves her?" Edward asked skeptically.

"He doesn't want her to flip out and leave him," I said, "She got hurt pretty bad by this one guy, Sam and she kind of swore off love in a way."

His face contorted in concentration as he thought through all the information I had given him. "O-kay," he said slowly, "So can you explain to me why he is telling the guys at the frat house that he is dating you?"

No. No I won't believe that. There has to be an explanation. Those guys at the frat house are making that up. I can't believe that Jacob would say that…. But what if he is?

"By the look on your face I'm guessing this is news to you," he said.

I uncurled my brow and grimaced, "I can't believe it. Jacob is my friend. I can't believe that he would say that!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Edward put his arms around my waist and hugged me to his torso. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "Ask him about it," he said, "I'm dying to hear what his explanation will be."

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes, "I will," and he can expect a bitch-slap if he is the one who started the rumors.

He nodded in acceptance. "Are you sure you don't want to eat something?" he asked.

"I might have some cereal later," I said, "Food is not really all that high on my priority list right now."

"Hmm," he frowned, "What is exactly?"

I went for the bold approach. This would be critical. If he didn't respond to this then I knew that I have really messed things up. I stood on my tiptoes and licked him lightly on the lips making them part slightly. I looked up at him meaningfully, "You," I whispered and walked down the hall to our bedroom.

When I got there I removed my top and shimmied out of my pants leaving only my underwear on. I started for the bed but was grabbed around the waist and turned quickly. His lips met mine urgently as he picked me up off the floor. He moved us over to the bed and we both flopped onto the mattress.

His hands moved up pushing back my hair off my face as he kissed me with so much love, so much passion. My eyes began to well with tears. I love this man so much. I kissed him with everything I had as my hands grasped at him trying to pull his body even closer.

He pulled back and looked at me with concern. "Bella are you alright?" he asked. He wiped at one of my fallen tears and I cursed myself. "Are you sure you're up to this?" I nodded. "Your hangover isn't…?"

"No," I breathed, "I just… I just love you so much."

He smiled crookedly down at me and my heart began to flutter. He kissed me then and a charge ran through my body making me feel so alive. My hands moved to his back and I pulled him closer to me.

I moaned as his hand found my right breast and my taut nipple was brushed by his thumb.

As our lips stayed connected he shifted away and I started to pull him back but then I heard a tinkling of metal from his belt. I moved my hands down and helped him undo his jeans and wasted no time pushing down his pants and underwear.

He chuckled at my hastiness and pulled back. "I thought you would like it slow," he said.

"We can do slow later tonight. I want you now though," I smiled and pulled him back down on top of me. I gasped as I felt his tip graze up against my core. I grabbed him then stroking him as he throbbed in my hand.

He moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, "Bella!"

I smiled as I lifted my head to kiss his Adam's apple and I felt it vibrate with another moan when my stroking became faster.

"Bella," he gasped out through his heavy breathing, "You have to stop or I'll…" His eyes shut tight and his muscles began to flex. I quickly let him go effectively stopping his rush to climax and his eyes opened still breathing heavily. "Oh, you are going to pay for that," he teased and I giggled as he went for one of the condoms in his nightstand.

He moved away and kicked off the rest of his pants before returning to the bed. He looked at me as I lay there on the pillows and a grinned formed on his face. I blushed feeling so exposed and vulnerable to him even though we have made love so many times before. He always seems to make me feel like it's our first time.

He crawled on top of me and he kissed my cheeks, "I love that I can still make you blush," he grinned and I felt my cheeks go even redder. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I gasped as I felt two fingers push aside my underwear and enter me moving in and out slowly as his mouth continued lower to find my nipple on my left breast. My body trembled as the sensations radiated through me.

I moved my hips grinding down onto his fingers praying for more but he pulled them out making me growl in frustration.

He chuckled as he quickly pulled my underwear down my legs and put on the condom. My arms went up to grab him to pull him back to me so that I might finally have him inside of me but he surprised me again and his mouth met my core.

I cried out in pleasure as his tongue dance with my sensitive nub. I grabbed the pillows trying to find something that would keep me down to earth as my body radiated with pleasure. My breaths had become labored and my muscles began to tense, "Edward! Oh God Please!"

He moved away and within seconds he was inside of me moving in a fast steady pace. The world closed in till it was only me and him as our bodies were one. I could feel myself start to go then he kissed me and I exploded. Edward kept me going as he continued to thrust sending me wave after wave of pleasure till I began to come down and then he came too.

We both laid there trying to catch our breath as the world began to settle back around us.

I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed. I kissed him and he opened his eyes.

"I'm hungry now," I whispered and he let out a bark of laughter.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts. They are great motivators ;) I'm currently working on the next chapter but it's not going so smoothly. I might scrap it and start again. I hope to update again no later than New Year's so I'd like to say Happy Holidays!**

**PS- I just got my copy of Eclipse! It was so good to see it again : ) What did you guys think of the deleted scenes? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Hi all,**

**I know it has been way too long and I'm sorry about that. I have a new niece and nephew and I've been doing lots of helping with that. Not to mention work has kicked me mentally to the "Funny Farm". I finally was able to write more just in these last couple weeks. I hope you like it.**

12

"Oh my God," I gasped as we fell to the sheets with our bodies glistening with sweat. After we had gotten something to eat Edward made good on taking his time as we worked for our mutual climax.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist and he kissed my shoulder blade. I smiled into the sheets feeling so relaxed and so full of love for him. Over dinner we talked more than we had in the last month. It connected us again and we promised each other that we would communicate more.

We laid there for a few minutes holding each other as our breathing returned to a slower more steady rhythm. I turned my head to look at him to find that he was fast asleep. Tonight was the first night in a long while that he had fallen asleep semi-early. He looked so peaceful. I found myself memorizing each curve of his face.

"I love you," I whispered and settled more into his arms to fall asleep when my cell phone rang. NO! I reached out for my phone as quickly as I could and prayed that I wasn't waking Edward. He really needs the sleep. With all his studying he doesn't get much sleep as it is and I don't want to ruin it for him. I got the phone and silenced the ringer before pulling it to my ear to answer it, "Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella," Alice's musical voice rang through the phone, "can you let me up?"

"What?" I whispered in surprise.

"I'm downstairs, can you tell Stan to let me up please?" she asked.

"Umm," I hummed turning my head to be sure that Edward was still sleeping. He seemed to be still sleeping peacefully. I gingerly moved out of his arms feeling the cold air hit my warm damp body. I shivered as I quickly grabbed my pants and shirt off the floor and turned off the light in our room before closing our bedroom door behind me.

"Bella? Please?" she begged.

"Give me a second Alice," I whispered forcefully in my phone as I propped my phone on my shoulder and fought to get my pants on. Once they were on I hurried over to our phone and dialed the doorman.

"Front desk," Stan greeted.

"Hi Stan, you can let Alice up," I said.

"Sure thing Ms. Swan," he said and I hung up the phone.

"Thank you," Alice sang in relief on my cell phone.

"I'll see you in a minute," I said before hanging up my cell.

I pulled my shirt over my head and ran my fingers through my hair a couple times before there was a light knock on the door.

I opened it to see Alice in a yoga pants and a hoodie with a small duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Alice, what…?" I began to ask but she just walked into the apartment and put her bag down next to the couch and turned back to me.

"Bella, I can't take it anymore. I…"

"Shhh," I hushed her. She was talking so loud I was sure she would wake Edward.

"Oh," she said lowering her voice and grimaced as she sat on the top of our living room couch.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"He doesn't care Bella," she said and her eyes began to well with tears and she broke into silent sobs.

I frowned and put my arms around her giving her the support she needed. "He cares Alice."

"No he doesn't," she sobbed, "I even offered myself to another guy and he couldn't care less."

I froze as I held her, "You mean you did that on purpose?" I asked in shock.

She nodded into my shoulder, "And he didn't care!" she sobbed louder.

"Alice I can't believe you did that," I said, "you actually knew what you were doing?" I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she would just grab some guys package and seduce him for sex. I was sure that she was too drunk to know what she was doing.

"Yes I-I d-did," she sobbed harder. "I was _stupid_," she sniffed and pulled back, "I thought I'd make him jealous and then maybe he would stop with his stupid dot-matrix affair. When I woke up this morning he was gone. I didn't get a text or nothing. He still hasn't come home and I thought he was mad at me but then Rosalie called me and she told me that when Emmett told Jasper what I did Jasper actually said 'So-What?'"

She broke away and she started to pace the living room, "Can you believe this?" she asked of me in disbelief.

I frowned looking at the floor and found myself examining the threads of carpet. What should I say? It seems that Jasper really doesn't care.

"I thought that we were meant for each other," she sobbed as she paced, "I thought that after everything that happened last Spring that we could make it through anything."

"Alice, I don't know what to say. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be fine but from what you told me…" I grimaced not wanting to finish my thought. I didn't want to admit to her that it sounded like it was over. If the situation were reversed I'm sure that I wouldn't want to hear that cold hard truth.

I looked back toward the bedroom and I wrapped my arms around myself. God I was lucky. I don't know what I would do if Edward would have said that he didn't care that I seduced some guy.

"You think he's with that Maria girl?" she sniffed, "What has she got that I don't?"

"Do you know who she is?" I asked.

"Duh, Bella," Alice hissed, "It doesn't take a genius. If this Maria isn't the same Maria who was the turning point in his life I'll burn all my clothes and shave my head."

Whoa, if she was that sure about it being Jasper's ex-girlfriend then it must be true. I still don't understand how he could not care about Alice anymore and would start to see another girl. It highly contradicts what he told me last year when we had talked in the middle of the night where he confided in me about his mother. He said that Alice was the best thing that ever happened to him. Has her past caused such a void in their relationship that he no longer thinks that way?

"Have you seen a picture of her?" I asked. Why? I don't know, other than I would want to know who I was up against if the situation was reversed.

"Just the one that was on his wall in his bedroom with him and her smiling into the camera outside of a movie theater with their letterman jackets on," she said. "She's kind of pretty I guess if you like the kind of girl who wears way too much make-up and have long curly black hair along with the worst taste in clothing." She grimaced and plopped down onto our couch.

"What do you suppose he would need her for?" I asked and the look Alice gave me was scathing with a bit of 'you idiot' thrown in.

"Well let me see Bella," Alice said sarcastically tapping her finger to her lips, "What could he possibly want from the girl who made his love for computers a _part-time_ obsession from a _fulltime_ obsession. I _wonder_ how she did that?"

"O-kay, I get your point, but what if it is something else?" I asked.

"Bella?" a low voice yawned and Alice and I quickly turned our heads to see Edward walking sleepily into the living room. He thankfully had put on a pair of boxer shorts before leaving the bedroom. His hair was messy and stuck out in every direction. "Why are you out here?" he continued to ask before opening his eyes to see Alice beside me on the couch. His brow curled in confusion and looked at me.

"Trouble in paradise," I said.

"What sort of trouble?" he asked waking up a little.

"Your brother has decided that I'm worth no more than a piece of lint," Alice sobbed and put her face in her hands.

Edward's brow curled even further. "What's she talking about Bella?"

"Umm, well," I began wondering how I should explain Alice's and Jasper's situation in front of one of the parties involved, "Alice sort of tested Jasper and he gave her the blow off."

"Tested him how?" Edward asked sleepily as he sat down in the leather chair next to the couch.

"Somewhat… unconventionally," I said.

"I tried to make him jealous and he didn't give-a-shit," Alice sobbed.

Edward yawned and covered his mouth with his hand, "I highly doubt that."

Alice froze and starred at Edward with red puffy eyes. "So I suppose you think that Jasper is actually so jealous that he wouldn't even come home?"

Edward was in mid-yawn when Alice finished her statement and he seemed to wake up even more. "He's not at home?"

"No, he is probably rediscovering the meaning of life," Alice sobbed loudly and the tears came back in full force.

Edward had gotten up and headed back to the bedroom. Great, isn't that typical. A guy sees a girl cry and they flee. I turned back to Alice trying to comfort her and was surprised to hear Edward's voice coming from the bedroom and it was getting louder at he returned back into the living room. "…better call me back soon," we heard him say and then he hung up his phone. He blinked a little and wiped the sleep out of his eyes before typing out something on his phone.

"Did you get him?" I asked as I rubbed Alice's back. He had put on sweatpants while he was back in the bedroom and he was carrying a t-shirt in his hand.

He shook his head, "Voicemail," he said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He came over to us and sat on the coffee table. "Alice, do you know where he might have gone?" he asked gently.

"Probably to see Maria, his skanky ex who seems to be the only one who can get his attention," she sobbed.

"Maria? Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"Because he called her last night and he said…," I paused for a second hoping that I wasn't going to be too heartless in the way I was saying it, "he needed her."

"He needed her?" Edward asked perplexed. "What would he…" he began to ask but his cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered it. "Hey, so what do you know?" he asked. Alice was looking down at her lap as the tears dropped. I looked up at Edward as he listened to the person on the other line. He appeared to be concentrating on what was being said but as he listened his face changed. He raised one eyebrow and pursed his lips as he looked at Alice up and down slightly and then grimaced. He looked up at me and sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah…" he said shaking head and his hand gripped his hair. "Psh… Yeah… I don't get that either." He got up and started to pace the living room. "What did he say exactly?... Hmm…huh… Well that's not much to go on." He finally said, "Well, let me know if he contacts you. Yeah… I…" he looked at me and then said, "I'll tell you about that later," and he hung up his phone. I felt that that last bit was an inquiry about what was going on between us. I felt like yelling across the room that I would never cheat on Edward but the impulse was suppressed by Alice's escalating sobs.

He rubbed his face as if trying to rub away the tiredness off it. He then jiggled his phone in his hand as he thought about what he should say. He finally seemed to give up and resign to, "Alice? Make me understand," he said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of us and he grimaced as he did so, "You went to a party with Bella and grabbed some guys balls asking him if he'd like to fuck you and now you are upset that Jasper didn't come home?" the incredulity in his voice was unmistakable.

The tears rushed to Alice's eyes and she sobbed even more loudly than she had before. Her head buried its self in my shoulder and her arms became vice-like around my torso.

I began rubbing her back as soothingly as I could, given the situation. The way Edward had put it was brutal but spot on. "She was trying to make Jasper jealous," I said trying to explain.

"Well, Mission Accomplished," Edward said disapprovingly.

"That's just it," I said as Alice's sobs became even louder, if that was even possible, "From what Emmett told Rosalie, Jasper said 'So-what'. That doesn't sound to me like he is jealous. It sounds like he could careless about what she does with other guys." I started making "Shhhing" noises trying to lower the volume of Alice's sobs to a lower decibel.

"Believe me, he cares," Edward sighed as he got up and started pacing once again.

"He can't p-p-possibly c-care," Alice sobbed. "He obviously wants s-someone e-else."

"Maria?" Edward asked and Alice nodded in defeat. "Doubtful. They didn't part on very good terms."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At the end of their relationship I distinctly remember him saying that if he ever saw her again that it would be too soon," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly but it was something to do with her using him for some project and then she her taking all the credit that landed her position at some government facility based in California, I think." Edward sat down in the chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Well he got over that quick," Alice sniffed and she quickly got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I looked at Edward and he sighed laying his head back on the chair. I got up and sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me closer. His warm lips kissed my shoulder and I shivered. "You cold?" he asked.

I nodded, "I hadn't realized it before," I said and snuggled into him more to try to absorb some more of his body heat.

He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, "You know… jealousy is not the only way to grab a guys attention."

My cheeks turned red at his worlds. "Edward I…"

"I think I got the better of the 2 wake-up calls you and Alice issued out," he sighed. "Did she really grab that guys…?"

"Apparently," I said quickly not wanting to get into that particular conversation. "I don't remember much about last night. I personally wish it never happened."

His arms grew tighter around me, "While I wish that you never went to that party, I'm glad that I now know what is going on in your head."

I smiled a little, "And I promise to let you in on a regular basis."

He laughed a little at that and kissed my hair.

I heard some water run in the bathroom and expected Alice to return soon into the living room.

Edward's cell started to ring. He checked the caller ID and I noticed it was from Jasper. Edward quickly answered it, "Jasper, where…?" he was cut off and he listened for a minute, "…You are?... She's here. She… I don't know… No… I don't know but she… Ok…" he sighed in exasperation, "_Jasper_! Wait, answer me this. Why Maria?"

The bathroom door opened just then and Alice came out sniffing and wiping at her nose with a Kleenex. At the name Maria her head snapped up and all her focus had fallen on Edward as he listened to what Jasper was telling him. As Edward listened he rolled his eyes and then grimaced, "K… But what…Alright." He sighed and squinted as he hung up the phone.

Alice and I were both starring at him as he laid his head back on the chair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Was he seriously going to not tell us anything? What was Jasper telling him? What did he say about Alice?

His head suddenly lifted and he sucked in a breath as if he was startled awake. "Bella could you get me some Tylenol?" he asked.

"To hell with that!" Alice exclaimed, "What did he say?"

"Alice calm down," he said, "and we have neighbors. If you don't keep it down we are going to have problems."

"What?" she shrieked, "Edward! So help me I…!"

"SHHH!" Edward and I hushed her.

Alice bit her lip over what she wanted to say and sat forcefully on the couch and crossed her arms huffing.

"Edward," I said pleadingly so that he would tell us what Jasper said.

"Alice," Edward said as he rubbed my lower back, "he wants you to stay here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and her tears started to well once more in her eyes, "He wants me to stay here?"

"He'll pick you up in the morning," he said.

"He… " she swallowed then sniffed and looked at Edward in surprise, "What?"

"He'll pick you up in the morning," Edward repeated.

"Why in the morning?" she asked, "Why not now?"

"He's… a little busy," Edward said hesitantly.

"Edward, what did he say?" I asked.

"He's with that Maria isn't he?" Alice interrupted, "What, does he want the apartment for her?"

Edward snorted at Alice's question, "He's not at home," he said, "He's out of state."

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

He nodded confirming what he said, "He got delayed and won't be back till 6 AM."

"_Delayed. Out of state._" Alice said as if she was trying to process his info. She suddenly looked up, "Where is he? What state? Why did he go there? Who is he with?"

"Alice," Edward sighed, "Texas. Don't know and yes, he's with Maria."

Alice squeaked and it was like Niagara Falls. I quickly got up and put my arms around her. Whoa, Jasper was cheating on Alice. I never would have thought he would do something like that to her. Is that why he didn't care if she offered herself to other guys?

Alice's arms wrapped around me and held onto me so tight I was almost finding it hard to breathe. "Edward, that can't be all he said," I said hoping that he would give more info than what little he had given.

"He just said to keep her here," he said.

"What was he asking you then to make you say, 'I don't know'?" Alice asked through her sobs.

"How did you get here? And what you thought you were doing," he said and he rubbed his face trying to rub away his tiredness once again. "He didn't sound too happy either I suppose I should add."

"He didn't?" Alice asked.

"No," Edward sighed rolling his eyes as he got up out of the chair. "Look, umm, I'm going back to bed. I've got an early class and I need to alert for the finals coming up this week." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before heading back to our bedroom.

I watched him as he walked down the hall and closed the door behind him. I sighed and found myself torn between wanting him to going back to sleep and yanking him back here to make him tell Alice word for word what Jasper said. I turned my head slightly to see Alice starring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He was upset!" she exclaimed, "Bella, what do you think Edward meant by that?" She got up quickly and started pacing back and forth. "He has to care then, right?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

We sat on the couch dissecting everything that we knew. Well, after an hour Alice was the one dissecting. I was the one just listening and slowly her chatter began to fade away.

EPOV

I was awoken by my cell phone vibrating next to my head on my nightstand. Ugh. You have got to be kidding me! I moved a little to find that Bella was curled up against me. What time is it? She must have come to bed after talking most of the night with Alice about her situation with Jasper.

I honestly don't get women. What possessed her to grab that guys dick I don't know, but what I do know for sure is that Jasper was pissed. What guy wouldn't? I don't care what Emmett heard Jasper say. Emmett just got done telling him what Alice had done at the party and Emmett heard Jasper say "So-what…" just before he hung up. I can understand that Emmett would think that Jasper would say that. Emmett was always the possessive type. If a girl he was seeing showed any interest in anyone other than him he would just discard them. Of course, that was pre- Rosalie. He most likely has changed and is inner caveman would take over, complete with the inner voice that growls in his chest screaming, _"MINE!"_. I have become quite accustom to that particular voice myself lately since that douche bag, Jacob, started putting the moves on Bella.

It still irritates me that she would keep that a secret from me. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if she would have just told me that she was meeting him for coffee…. Ok… That's a down-right lie. It would still bother me. I wish I could see inside her head. How could she think that I wouldn't care if she had coffee with another guy? Friend or not, a guy is a guy and I have to admit that our breed don't always compute that a girl is spoken for. Some of us only think 'she's hot', 'I want her' and 'I will do whatever I can to get her'.

Bella was genuinely sorry for not telling me about it. I admit I wanted to tell her I actually didn't want her to see him anymore but I also didn't want to be the cause for her losing a friend. She could have started to resent me for it and I wasn't fully sure how much Jacob had poisoned her mind against me. I figure it's better to show that I still trust her. It's her move now. I can only hope that she will talk to me from now on and pray that Jacob doesn't try anything. Emmett told me everything he had gotten out of the brothers at the frat house and if Jacob thinks that I'm stupid enough to believe that he is on the up and up with Bella he is sorely mistaken.

The ring tone on my phone was getting louder as time went on and I quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake Bella. "Yeah" I answered my phone without checking the caller ID.

"Let me up there will yaw," Jasper said. He sounded tired and irritated.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Alright, game-a-sec."

I hung-up my phone and grabbed the land line phone to call the doorman. "Stan, please let Jasper up," I requested.

"Right away, Mr. Cullen," Stan said and I hung-up the receiver. Bella groaned against my side and snuggled even closer to me to get more comfortable. I had to fight back the urge to growl because I knew that I was going to have to move soon and I really, _really_ didn't want to. I could hold Bella all day and all night and would never want to let her go.

"Mom, Edward," she moaned and then sighed.

Ok… now I _**really**_don't want to move. What could she be dreaming about? Whatever it is it seems like I'm the Star of her dreams which is more than alright with me.

I looked over at the clock on Bella's nightstand. Her clock read 6:35 ARE and the sight made me groan. True, I would have had to get up in 15 minutes anyway but I really would rather have had those extra minutes not only to hold Bella but to rest a little longer. This semester's classes have been exhausting. I even had to study straight through our Thanksgiving break a couple weeks ago. My professors are really working me dry. I admit I'm looking forward to the Christmas break. It will be nice to have 3 weeks off.

My cell phone buzzed on the nightstand indicating I had a text message. I grabbed it and opened the text. _Open the door_ was all it said. I groaned as I shimmied out of bed trying not to disturb Bella. I doubt that she got much sleep last night with Alice talking her ear off.

After grabbing a t-shirt to put on I walked out to the living room and noticed Alice was sleeping on the couch before I reached the front door to let Jasper in. As soon as I unlocked the door Jasper seemed to push his way into the apartment.

"Whoa there Jasper," I said trying to understand why he was being forceful on both the phone and now.

His hair was grown out to his shoulders and his beard was thick and untrimmed. His clothes were wrinkled like he had been in them for a few days far surpassing the word grunge and yeah… Despite what Alice my think there was no way that Jasper would have gone out on a booty call if he looked like this.

He walked in the apartment like he owned the place and scanned the room till he saw Alice curled up on the couch. His face seemed to harden and it looked as though he were trying to control whatever emotion it was that he was having at the time.

"What's going on Jasper?" I asked.

He jolted like he had forgotten I was in the room. When he looked at me I could see that his eyes were definitely bloodshot like he hadn't slept for several hours and may have been drinking a little more than he should have for it being in the wee-hours of the morning.

He turned back to Alice and went over to her. He nudged her and she stirred a little so he nudged her a little harder to make sure she woke up. Her eyes opened slightly and then she jolted in surprise as she looked up at him. "Grab your stuff. I want to get outtalk here," Jasper ordered her without so much of a 'Hello'.

"Jasper, what were you doing in Texas, man?" I asked a little ticked that he didn't seem like he was going to make good on his promise to tell me what was up when he first walked through the door.

Alice seemed to be frozen on the couch unable to move. Her face was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Jasper grumbled something unintelligible before barking out another order to Alice. "Alice, get a move on or I'm going home without you."

Alice apparently found her voice at that and she took on the defensive "Well, I guess that wouldn't be anything new. At least you have the courtesy to tell me when you are going home. I wonder if that could have worked the other way when you _**left the state**_ to go visit that skink in…."

Jasper cut her off, "I wasn't planning on being gone that long! Besides, I figure that you wouldn't mind to have the place to yourself since you want to fuck some fucking Alpha." Alice flinched but Jasper just continued, "I don't think I owe you shit when it comes to an explanation after that! Grabbing the guy's balls! Are you kidding me Alice?" Jasper grabbed his hair in frustration and walked passed me to the kitchen. "Edward where's the coffee?" he barked.

"Just turn on the maker," I said, "and lower your voice if you don't mind." I went in the kitchen and quickly grabbed the mugs out of the cupboard before he started banging those around was well.

"What the hell was she thinking?" he asked as he yanked the fridge open and nabbed a slice of cold leftover pizza and took a bite. "You heard about it right? She grabbed that guy's junk and offered herself to him."

Alice suddenly came into the kitchen area as the coffeemaker sputtered and gurgled. "What does it matter if you don't care?" she countered

"What do you mean I don't care?" Jasper said indignant, "I go through hell for you, suffer through weeks of pain, even go against my vow of never taking pain killers and for what? To have you offer yourself to some fucking frat boy?"

"You told Emmett 'So-what!'" she shot back.

"I said nothing of the sort," he growled, "I was asking him, 'So what exactly happened?' and my phone went out of service. Apparently it cut out after the SO and the WHAT." He emphasized the two words.

"If your phone cut out, why didn't you call him back?" she sassed back.

"Because," he ground out through clenched teeth, "I wasn't in an area where cell phones are allowed."

Ok and that was interesting. He went to a place where they don't allow cell phones. What was he doing?

At that moment Bella walked in with her hair messed and eyes squinty with sleep. I grabbed her by the waist of her pants and pulled her up against me. "Good morning Bella" I said, "Jasper was just about to enlighten us as to why he was in Texas with Maria. Cliff's Notes version, then full details later after we get out of class tonight." Her eyes widened and she became more aware of her surroundings.

Jasper grimaced and turned to pour coffee in the 4 mugs I pulled out earlier as the slice of pizza he was eating dangled from his mouth. He turned once he was done and handed one to me and Bella before slightly shoving a mug to Alice but not offering. He took his mug and held it up as he leaned against the counter.

"I've been working on some new security software," he said as we each took a sip, "but I also have been working on something else and I needed Maria and her contacts to help me out. Not that I couldn't have done it without her, especially now that I have seen their software but I have been kind of tired of running along the fine line that could put me in prison. Maria works with the particular system that I needed to hack so I figured I'd ask a favor."

"And this _favor_," Alice said hotly, "Couldn't possibly be asked over the phone? It _had_ to be in person?"

"Maria's not that kind of girl," Jasper said smirking and took a long sip of his coffee.

Alice's mouth dropped and I could tell that she was about to get loud which would have been fine if it weren't 6 AM and we didn't need to hightail it to class. "Maria won't do anything for you without talking to you in person," I felt compelled to add before Alice's bomb went off. I turned back to Jasper before Alice could speak, "What was she doing in Texas? I though she went to California."

"Working a case with the FBI," he said, "I went to meet her in Houston and she ended up taking me to headquarters." He grimaced and took another large slug of coffee. "That was… eventful."

"Ok, now you have got to spill," Bella said wide eyed, "I can't go to class for the rest of the day wondering what was so "eventful" at the FBI."

Jasper snorted and shook his head as he looked at his watch, "You'll have to wait because I need to run a system sweep ASAP. I've started what I could remotely but I need to execute it faster." He turned to Alice as he put the coffee mug down on the counter, "Did you _want_ to go home with me or am I going to interrupt your next ball grab with promise to blow?" Alice squeaked but surprisingly kept her mouth shut. "We apparently need to have a little chat, darlin'. So why don't we go do that. I'm going to need it drawn out in crayon as to why you would even think that I would be ok with you seducing some guy."

Jasper started for the door and murmured that he'd text me later before shoving the rest on the pizza in his mouth. He opened it and didn't even wait for Alice before he went out the door. Alice looked between me and Bella looking for some type of helpful hints to help with her self imposed predicament. I admit what she did upset me. Not only because she did it but because she did it to Jasper. Emmett could take it but Jasper… He deserves better than that.

"Good… Luck?" I said unsure of what could be said to a girl that tried seducing another guy in order to get noticed by my brother. It was one thing to be misinterpreted but a blatant hand grab to the crotch was a totally different ballgame.

**A/N: Well… there it is. Review and let me know what you think. I promise to try not to make you all wait so long for the next one.**

**Take care : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything other than the plot.**

**A/N: Hi all :) It's been too long once again I know. I'm sorry to make you guys wait so much in between chapters. The good news is I am updating though. I've noticed several stories on here are kind of on hiatus. There is one on here that I've been waiting almost 3 years for them to finish it and they just keep telling me that they are planning on finishing it but they want to write the rest first.**

**Anyway, here is my next chapter and I hope you like it. **

13

Ugh, my head hurts. I should have taken Tylenol this morning. You would think I would know better by now but alas I once again proved that I was incapable of forethought. What was I thinking? It wasn't like the headache started long after I woke up. It was ready and present the moment I opened my eyes which was a fight in its self.

I marked the answer for question number 65 and moved on to the next. Good… I knew that one too now about the next… You would think this entire test would be a cakewalk after the hours I spent studying. I should have all of it memorized. Well…ok, so I am fairly confidant in my answers but I just wish I was _completely_ confidant. A photographic memory would be nice right now.

Ok, question numbers 70 through 100 are to explain the differences between the different drugs. I fought the urge to groan loudly and bang my head on the little table of the lecture chair I sat in of Dr. Frances' lecture hall. Was this test ever going to end?

The guy behind me coughed a deep raspy cough. If I was to guess by the sound of it he had a case of bronchitis. The girl sitting a chair away to the right of me must have an ear infection. Not many girls would be caught in class with a cotton ball stuffed in there ear as a fashion statement. The guy in front of me was so hyped up on caffeine that he will not stop wiggling. How could he even write on the paper with a steady hand?

Dr. Frances was over seeing the testing session and he made it clear at the beginning of the testing that if our eyes left the paper for a second he would fail us without question. The test wasn't timed so that meant we shouldn't be worried about the time so looking at my watch was out of the question. I'm not sure how fair I think that would be if I got a piece dirt in my eye and needed to look up in order to help get it out but I guess I'll have to live with it and not move my eyes.

An hour or so later-

Finally… I finished the last and final question for my final exams. The moment I get up and hand this test to the professor it is final and I can't make any more changes. I will be given whatever grade and that will be that…. Should I go over it again? Nah. If I go over it again I might as well have brought my sleeping bag and toothbrush because I was going to want to go over it again and again.

A lot was riding on my grade for this class. If I didn't do well there was no way I would get in Dr. Fitzsimons internship. Passing was essential but it was absolutely imperative that I made this passing grade the highest possible. I'm not going to go so far as to say that I would need it in the 95th percentile but it would be nice I did get at least a 90.

I sighed and rubbed my face after the long grueling hours of starring at the white paper that would determine my future internship. I hefted myself up from my chair and I could seriously feel the imprint the chair had left on my butt. I wonder how long it will take to actually feel like I had a butt again?

After picking up my coat from the back of my chair and my bag from the floor I sidled down the row of chairs and went down the steps to the Dr. Frances' desk in the center of the lecture hall. He smiled at me as I handed him my 200 question exam and he shook my hand. "Have a Merry Christmas," he whispered to me.

I cracked a half smile and returned the gesture, "Merry Christmas, sir," I whispered back before turning back for the stairs that would lead me out of the lecture hall. The hall was over half empty and I wondered how much longer they were going to be here. My ever present headache continued to throb as I hit the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I pulled one arm through the sleeve of my coat then opened the door that led to the outside.

The shock of the cold wind hit me the moment I opened the door. I quickly switched my bag to my other shoulder so I could put my other arm through the sleeve of my coat as large wet snowflakes hit my face. This was quite a shock to the system after sitting in that hot lecture hall for half the day. I had almost forgotten that there was such a thing as fresh air.

As I zipped up my coat I headed for my car in the far parking lot. The sidewalks were slowly getting covered with a layer of snow that wasn't full of many footprints. As I looked around through the falling snow I saw only about 10 people making there way across campus. Most people had finished their finals earlier this week and had hightailed it home. I guess now I am one of them but I do not plan to hightail it home. Instead I get to hightail it to itsy bitsy Forks to spend a few days with Bella's father, Charlie. If it were my choice we would be headed straight to the airport and then to a 5 star hotel but Bella had promised Charlie we would spend some time with him during our Christmas break and who was I to make her leave the only family she had during a holiday that was centered around family and togetherness.

Ok, so I admit I've got a really bad feeling that Charlie is going to make me sleep on that God forsaken couch again rather than in Bella's small yet soft bed that contained most of all, Bella. It was a twin mattress but I was willing to make that work with lots of missed cuddling.

I finally reached my car and got in quickly. "Ugh," I groaned as I just sat there on my soft leather seats and leaning my head back on the headrest. It felt good to know that the exam was over and I could relax for once. As I breathed in deeply I could almost feel the stress of the last few weeks fall away and it felt amazing… Well, except for this stupid annoying headache.

I took my keys from my pocket then placed them in the ignition turned the key and the engine started with a roar. As I backed out of my parking space I hit the On Star phone feature and requested Bella's cell number. It rang through the speakers and I found myself wondering why I rarely used this feature. I admit I preferred using my cell phone but right now with this relentlessly pounding headache I was grateful I didn't need to hold anything to my ear.

Bella picked up after the 4th ring, "Hello"

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh Edward," she said in relief, "I'm so glad you are out. How did you do?"

Her relief confused me. Was I gone that long or was something wrong? I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and I almost swerved into the next lane. It was almost 3 PM. My final had started at 11 AM. Hmm, perhaps my headache wasn't completely from lack of sleep and stress but from hunger as well. As if on cue my stomach growled.

"I'm not sure," I sighed.

"Well, I think you Aced it," she said without doubt and I had to smile. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I just got out," I said.

"Did you finish packing?"

I sighed and winced, "No."

"No?" she sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, I was kind of focused on my finals," I defended.

"Ha-ha, I'm kidding," she giggled, "I knew you wouldn't get to it but how long do you think it will take you? The weather outside seems to be getting worse."

"It is," I agreed, "Look, Bella, I know you wanted to head to Forks today but could we just go tomorrow morning?"

"Edward I promised Charlie," she pleaded.

"I know but even Charlie would want us to wait till tomorrow," I countered. Well… that and I really don't think I should be driving anywhere in all honesty with this headache.

"But Edward… Oh… Hold on," she said and the speakers clicked. She must have gotten another call.

I drove at least 5 blocks before she bounced back on the line. "Ok so fine," she muttered, "We'll stay here tonight."

I chuckled a little and winced when it made my headache even worse. "Who called?" I asked but pretty much already knew.

"Charlie," Bella sighed, "He's at some accident on the highway and he called to make sure we were being careful. When I told him we hadn't left yet he seemed even happier about it so I told him we'd just come in the morning."

I cracked a smile. 'Thank you Charlie', I thought to myself.

"So how long are you going be?" she asked.

"About 5 minutes," I estimated.

"Good I'll see you soon," she said cheerfully. "Love you."

I smiled, "Love you too."

I heard the click over the speakers signaling that she was gone and I turned off the phone feature in the car. The silence seemed to be short-lived thought when my cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I moved to grab it but it stopped buzzing. Hmm… I wonder who was calling.

I drove 2 more blocks and turned into the apartment parking garage. After getting out grabbing my bag and pressed the key locking mechanism for the doors I took out my cell to see who was calling me. Odd… It was a text from Jasper. Oops…. I forgot I had my phone on silent. I quickly opened the text. _We need to talk. Usual place 30 min_

Oh shit. Bella is not going to like that. Its bad enough I hadn't had time to pack and now I have to go meet up with Jasper so I can't pack and make her at least mildly happy. Hmmm, maybe because it _is_ Jasper she might not mind so much.

She's been worried sick about Alice and Jasper for the last few days. After the last few days I would be too. I suppose it all goes back to the night when Alice admitted she was trying to make Jasper jealous. Jasper had come by the next morning to take her home after returning from a trip to Houston where Maria, Jasper's ex-girlfriend, happened to be working with the Feds. Unfortunately he got a little more than he bargained for.

-Flashback-

Bella and I hurried down the hall of Jasper and Alice's apartment floor till we got to the door at the end of the hall. I knocked and I could hear Alice's high voice though the door arguing with 2 lower voices that sounded like Jasper and… Emmett?

The door opened the Rosalie was there holding my nephew Declan. When she saw us her eyebrows knitted together in disapproval, "What took you? Jasper won't even give us a hint without you."

Bella laughed, "Some of us have finals this week, Rosalie."

"Oh excuses, excuses," she cooed to Declan and he giggled. "I wish I had finals sometimes. I need to get out more. All I dream about is feeding schedules and poopy diapers."

I snorted as I removed my coat, "Sounds amazing. I'd take that any day right now."

"Good," she smiled and within seconds Declan was thrust into my arms and Rosalie was across the room. I fumbled in surprised at the weight of the drooling baby now looking up at me with wide eyes. His face started to scrunch up like he was going to cry. "Bella," I whispered in earnest, "help me."

She giggled, "You're doing fine but it might help if you would hold him against your body instead of out like he was a dirty sock."

I pulled him closer and he seemed to be happier that way as he lay on my chest and sat on my arm. He started to gurgle and his tiny fist grabbed onto the collar of my shirt.

He was a lot heavier now and his hair had grown a little since last I saw him. He gurgled and laughed up at me when I looked at him then I winced when I saw a large clear stream of drool drop from his mouth on to my shoulder. "Oh yuck," I frowned in disgust and looked up hoping to find Rosalie but she was mysteriously hidden from me and Emmett conveniently was on his way to the bathroom. I looked back at the little drooler frowning but he just giggled up at me. I chuckled, "I guess I'm stuck with the little drool monster," and he laughed as he slapped his little hand against my face. "Ha-ha, ok, I take it back you are not a monster," I smiled. He smiled back and I sighed as I went for a seat on the couch in the living room and sat down with him on my lap.

Bella seemed to have found a couple of drinks for us and placed mine on the coffee table next to me. She laughed as she sat next to me, "He got you huh?" she said as she tugged a little at my shirt that now had a large wet spot on the shoulder.

I snorted and nodded, "You want to save me?" I asked hopeful.

She smiled and stroked a finger down the baby's soft chubby cheek as her other hand played with the hair at the nape of my neck. "I think you are doing fine," she smiled.

"Oh please," I grimaced, "Anyone can be good at holding a baby. The question is if I want to."

"Do you?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

I swallowed. I wanted to say 'no' but another part of me couldn't help but think this was some sort of a test. But a test for what? Do I want kids? Sure, in the far, far future. Bella knows that though. I've told her that before on more than one occasion. But what if I tell her I don't want to hold my nephew and she thinks that I was lying to her and she thinks I didn't really want kids. I decided to make it playful, "Well I didn't really come prepared I mean an eighth of my shirt is soaked in baby drool already at this rate I'm going to need to go home shirtless in the freezing cold."

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose, "You still have your coat."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed as she snuggled next to me and the drool monster.

"All I'm asking Emmett is that you stay out of my affairs," Jasper said in a slightly raised voice. "So it's been apparent that I need to give Alice more attention, so noted."

"I don't know why you are with…" Emmett started then he cut himself short. Good boy Emmett. Now is not the time to have that conversation.

Jasper came over to Bella and me, "Good you're here," he said, "I want to get this over with."

"I'm not here to interrogate, bro," I said, "but you promised…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Jasper said as he stood in front of his gas fireplace. "I've been a selfish ass and an obsessed ass." He looked over at Alice who sat on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter. "Did I get that right?" She pursed her lips and seemed to look a little defeated.

"You have been a little obsessed bro," Emmett chimed in, "I noticed that months ago at first reek. As soon as you started smelling like an old man's wet and moldy armpit."

Bella started to choke on her water and Alice winced as she sat down next to Bella. Rosalie was just coming back into the room from using the bathroom as Jasper countered. "Yes thank you Emmett for proving once again how your genius astounds us all," he said sarcastically.

"Emmett, a genius," Rosalie laughed, "We are talking about the man who likes to belch his ABC's to his son because he thinks that will give him character."

"Yeah and you married that genius," Emmett said pulling her down onto his lap, "so that says a lot about you." He nibbled at her neck and she squirmed and squealed with laughter as he held her tightly against him so she wouldn't get away.

"Yes, yes you guys are an inspiration to us all but I only have a window of time to tell you what's been going on and I'd rather not waste it watching you two do your little foreplay thing," Jasper said in a sarcastic tone that made me crack up. Little Declan must have thought it was funny as well because he let out a loud giggle and clapped his hands together at his uncle Jasper.

"Edward, are you over there turning my son against me?" Emmett asked.

I laughed and held up my giggling nephew, "Nah but he seems have a good sense of humor already." I turned to Jasper before Emmett could sidetrack us any longer. "So what's going on Jasper?"

Jasper looked at his watch and seemed to be calculating something as I asked him. He looked up and took in a deep breath. "K, so I went to Texas to see Maria. I needed her to do some legwork for me."

"And you went there to ask a favor looking like that, bro?" Emmett asked, "What did you think she'd take pity on you?" I had to admit Jasper really did look like shit. He looked like a young Jerry Garcia with clothes that had 5 day old stink. It certainly was not his best bargaining chip.

I could almost start to see the fire in Jasper's eyes. If looks could kill, Emmett would be pushing up daisies. "Emmett," Jasper ground out through clenched teeth, "do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry man," Emmett said clearing his throat and his face turned serious, "Go on."

"For some time now I've noticed that the Feds have been trying to crack down on some of the activity of things I've been working on," he said and started to pace. "I've been able to cover my tracks well and I now have the proof to back that up." Alice exhaled loudly next to Bella and Bella began rubbing her shoulder as Jasper grimaced. I wasn't sure what that meant but I could tell they talked about this earlier. "I went to ask Maria to help monitor the Benetucci's for me. It's not that I couldn't do it myself but there are only so many times you can tap into a Federal Database without them noticing."

"Shit Jasper," Emmett sighed, "You're frickin lucky you're good at what you do. You could go to jail for a long time, bro, and I'm talking Federal Prison"

Jasper snorted, "Don't I know it."

"Not funny Jasper," Alice said walking up to him and taking his hand. "This was a close call."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Bella stole the words right out of my mouth as her hand grabbed my thigh and gripped it tightly.

Jasper sighed, "I was to meet her at a coffee shop but not long after she got there to meet me she was called back to the office. She took me along with her. I figured I could ask her what I needed and leave her outside of the building but she kept asking questions and it slowed me down. Before I knew it we were at the FBI Headquarters and at that point I couldn't just say, 'Well never mind see you later'. She took me through security and I was told to wait for her in her office till she got back. It was like the 7th level of Hell waiting in there. Her computer was there on her desk and was locked."

"I'll bet it ate at you knowing you couldn't touch it," Emmett laughed.

"Ha-ha," Jasper laughed, "Who said I didn't touch it?" Emmett's smile dropped and his mouth hung open. "It didn't take long to figure out her password. She was predictable that way. When her screen came up it had some files up on the case she was helping with which didn't surprise me. But then an e-mail came in that shot her a photo of Jane Mancini coming out of some restaurant. The text beneath it was that she was on the move." We all shifted in our seats and Bella's hand gripped my thigh even harder. "So I went back to the case she was working on. A file popped up that detailed an unsolved case with the murder of some guy of whom Alice just told me was part of the Benetucci family who smuggled drugs into the country. The Feds were trying to tie Jane to the murder somehow. Which would be good but Maria and her team are trying to find the cause."

"The cause," Rosalie said, "The cause of what?"

"Well they know the Benitucci's are a rival and you would think that would be enough," Jasper explained. "Unfortunately, they seemed to be looking into the history between the 2 families. The file mentioned an episode of thankfully very poor surveillance photos that were taken a few months before the big bust on the Benitucci family. The photo happens to be of Alice and a 'shady blonde man' leaving Demetri Benitucci's place in a hurry in the month of March."

"Oh shit," Emmett and I breathed in unison.

"They recognized me because I was known to be around them a lot before I got sober," Alice grimaced, "but they hadn't seen Jasper before so they couldn't ID him. Luckily his head was down and all you really can see is a blond moptop"

"So what happened next?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Well, I started to hear voices outside of the door," Jasper continued and Rosalie and Bella gasped in unison. "I logged out and got to the window to pick up some of the little photos on the ledge. She studied me as she came in and sat down at her desk. A minute passed before she turned, "I hope you don't think I'm that stupid Jasper" she said."

"Dude what do you expect, she could probably feel the warmth from you sitting on her chair," Emmett said which was my thoughts as well.

Jasper snorted as he checked his watch, "I wish, but I never sat in her chair. She told me that she expected me to log in though. She said that during her investigation of the Benitucci murder she came across this photo and she thought she recognized me in it. She staged it so I would look at this file."

"That bitch!" Rosalie blurted out, "Why would she set you up like that?"

"To warn me," Jasper said running his hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck, "Or so she claims."

"Warn you of what?" I asked.

"The investigation," Jasper said, "She said that she didn't know why I was in that house and she didn't want to know which is good because that means that no one knows what I did while I was there. However she did want to warn me that I could be linked to this photo if I'm not careful."

"What, is she blackmailing you now?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shook his head no but added, "Although she could I suppose but I doubt it."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well she believes that I aided the FBI in the evidence for them to take them down," Jasper said, "I did, but she really has no proof of it other than that the shreds of evidence started to fall into the FBI's lap slowly after our brief stay in Demetri's house. She thinks that "_if that was me_"," he made air quotes with his fingers, "That I wasn't there because I wanted to be and I made the best of the situation that I could and help bring down the Benitucci's in the process."

"So what now?" I asked as I shifted little Declan more comfortably onto my chest. The little guy seemed to be bored with our grown-up talk and decided he'd rather start to nap and who was I to complain about that. "You said that you had to run a…system sweep. What did that do?"

"Well after I asked her to watch for any in coming info on the family and she asked a favor of me in return I was able to leave."

"She made him decode some software she had been trying to crack so that she could take the credit and that's why he was delayed on getting back," Alice chimed in.

Jasper grimaced and continued, "But she dropped the hint that I needed to ghost my trail a little more. So I started with running a system sweep to see if anyone was trying to break into my firewalls." Jasper explained and he looked at his watch. "And speaking of I have to get back to it. I'll let you know more later." He squeezed Alice's hand and headed for his office.

-End Flashback-

We all left a little later after Jasper's update on his trip. I still say he left out a little too much for my liking but he usually told me things at his own pace.

I passed by Stan at the front desk, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Cullen," he greeted.

"Hello, Stan," I greeted and went onto the elevator. I leaned up against the wall and groaned. Ugh, this headache sucked. My floor could not come soon enough. Strike that, my couch…no, bed couldn't come soon enough.

The elevator dinged on my floor and I walked down the hall to our apartment. I opened the door and dropped my book bag and jacket to the floor as I shut the door behind me. Without thought I wandered to the couch and fell over the side onto the nice soft cushions and closed my eyes.

"Edward," Bella's voice called and I could hear her footsteps getting louder as she came into the room. I groaned into the cushion in answer and she giggled. "You that tired?" she asked.

"No," I mumbled into the couch, "I hurt that bad."

"You hurt?" she asked confused, "Where do you hurt?"

"My head is killing me," I mumbled.

"Oh," she said and went into the bathroom for a moment and returned. "Here," she said. I opened one eye to see that she had 2 pills and a glass of water in her hands.

I groaned again as I got up to a sitting position. She handed me the pills and water and I took them quickly. "Thank you," I sighed.

She took the water from me and returned the cup to the bathroom before returning to the couch where I had gone back to laying on seconds after she left. She hopped up on the couch and straddled my lower back as her hands found the tense muscles of my neck and shoulders. She started to massage them making me moaned in approval as she rubbed the balls of tension away. "Wow, you are tense," she commented.

"Finals," I mumbled into the couch.

"I'm glad they are over for a while," she said as she increased some of the pressure to help loosen up my muscles more. "You need the break."

"_We_ need the break," I corrected, "and I plan to spend every moment with you."

"Ooo, I like to hear that," Bella smiled.

Just then my cell phone beeped a text message. I groaned loudly and reached for it. I lifted my head and looked at the screen "_I'm there_" was all it said.

"Shit," I hissed, "Bella I gotta go meet Jasper."

Her hands stopped moving and I wanted to protest, "Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I sighed, "But he wants to talk and since we are not going to Forks tonight…"

"Ok," she said getting off of me abruptly, "How long are you going to be?"

I quickly moved myself off the couch, "I don't know. A half hour, maybe"

She nodded and sighed, "Ok, well hurry back."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me, "Don't be mad," I pleaded.

"I'm not," she said unconvincingly, "I'm just disappointed that we couldn't go to Forks today."

"It'll be there tomorrow," I grinned, "Plus this way it'll give us more time to pack."

She narrowed her eyes at me and put her arms around my neck, "You just don't want to pack yet," she said in a playful tone.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Not right now I admit, no." I kissed her and her mouth molded to mine. I pulled back, "But I will when I get back I promise. I'll even bring home dinner. You feel like Chinese?"

A smile spread across her lips and her eyes lit up, "Oh I like that idea," she said and kissed me. Oh yeah, Chinese food, The Meal of Champions. Well… at least for us anyway. It always reminds us of our second "date" when I showed up on her door step with Chinese food when we first started dating. I just couldn't stay away from her and I count myself lucky that she wanted…wants my company.

My phone beeped another text and she dropped her arms, "Go and hurry back," she ordered.

"I will," I grinned and hurried out the door. I was all the way down and in my car when I noticed that my headache had deadened considerably. It was still there but it was at least bearable now.

A few minutes later I was at the bar not far from UW campus. I noticed Emmett at the bar having a beer. I headed over to him wondering where Jasper was and sat on the stool next to him. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Emmett smirked, "It's been a while since we've had a drink here."

"Too true," I said as I signaled the bartender to have the same that Emmett was having. "Jasper text you too?"

Emmett snorted, "Yeah, I find it kind of funny. He texts and we come a runnin'."

"Well you know him," I said as the bartender placed a beer in front of me. "He always has something interesting to say. He text to say he was here already. Have you seen him?"

Emmett turned on his barstool and pointed at a guy in jeans and a leather jacket leaning over a table talking some girl with frizzy red hair. "Isn't that Victoria?" I asked.

"Yep," Emmett confirmed with a belch, "And that's not all…" Just then the man stood up tall and it was Jasper. I couldn't believe it. He had cut his hair to his moptop and his beard was trimmed down to what a girl I used to date called "sexy scruff". He looked like he had a total makeover. "Jasper seems to be back," Emmett commented.

"I'll say," I said, "and it didn't even take an intervention. I thought for sure that we would have to strap him down and take a buzzer to him after we hosed him off."

"You had that plan too?" Emmett laughed.

"It crossed my mind a time or two hundred," I smirked, "I was more of the mind that if Esme saw him like he was she'd probably call the Psychiatrist and push for him to go though all those psych tests to be sure he wasn't suicidal."

"Yeah," Emmett nodded and took a slug of beer, "Mom is one to go overboard. I'll bet dad senses something was up though. He always does."

"Carlisle was having me watch him for a while," I admitted, "but I admit I didn't watch him long. My classes are… were brutal this semester."

"Yeah I hear that. It was all I could do to get any studying done with a baby screaming half the time," Emmett said shaking his head. "I could swear that Declan knew when I really had to study and he'd plan his little Screamfest accordingly to fit that schedule."

I laughed as I took a swig of beer. "I'll bet he did," I smiled as Jasper made his way over to us at the bar.

Jasper took a seat on the other side of me and ordered a beer. I noticed he no longer smelled like moldy sweaty armpit and instead he had some cologne on. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I said, "You look…"

"Like you've returned from the dead," Emmett supplied.

Jasper laughed as the bartender handed him his beer and he took a swig. "That's what Alice said yesterday," he said.

"You feeling better," I asked

"Do I feel better?" he asked, "I never felt bad."

"I mean did it feel good to get cleaned up," I clarified.

Jasper looked down at himself and then took another swig of beer before he answered, "I think Alice had more fun with the "clean up" job than I did. Of course," he said with a smirk, "when your woman offers to clean you up while in the nude…"

"Oh yeah, the Nude Barber" Emmett chimed in with an all knowing grin.

"…You tend to want to do exactly as she says," Jasper smiled.

"So you two have worked out some of your problems?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Some but not all. I've been a little busy working to fix the mess we have been in. The aftermath has been a plan in my ass."

I nodded. He was right about that. Jasper told me of the plan he had setup in part with Demetri Benitucci but Jasper went even farther than Demetri ever would know. He designed some sort of virus that eats away at the Benitucci's known network. It makes the systems hiccup like any computer system except Jasper had set it on a type of timeline and completely random so it would not even be traced back to his encounter with the Benitucci's last Spring. With each hiccup random pieces of data would fall into the FBI's lap and it was up to them to put 2 and 2 together.

Then we got the confirmation that Jasper's brilliance had worked not only following the plan formed with Demetri but with his amazing plan to randomly and very slowly hiccup evidence against the Benitucci's to keep them locked behind bars. Aro, the head of the family, was still in Federal prison for the charges brought down on him and most of the family.

Demetri had even suffered a stretch in the big house with his father so suspicion would not arise to his involvement. Jasper told me that he was laying low on the "orders" of his father, Aro. If Aro only knew that it was Demetri that set him up…

"Hey Jazz," the red head Victoria smiled as she can up to him at the bar. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and leaned in, "If you ever want to hang out. Here's my number," she grabbed a small piece of paper out of her bra and handed it to him. She kissed his cheek and walked away swaying her hips in that all too familiar 'Come-hither' manner.

"Dude!" Emmett burst out, "Did I just see Victoria give you the Come-hither walk? And what's with the little paper pulling out of her bazzongas? What does she roll up a few every night and distribute them as booty call invites?"

Jasper and I laughed.

"Jazzy, my man, seriously what was that about?" Emmett asked.

"She called me over to her table when I was waiting for you guys to show up," Jasper said, "She said she hadn't seen me in a while and asked me where I've been."

"Well, either she and James are over or she's just looking for trouble," Emmett said.

Jasper snorted and finished off his beer. "It's not like I'd cheat on Alice, Em."

"Why not?" Emmett asked, "She grabbed what's his name's junk and offered to…"

Jasper slammed his beer bottle down on the bar so hard it almost shattered. Jasper got off the stool and walked around me to stand eye to eye with Emmett. "I know what she did Emmett," Jasper growled, "Are you ever going to let it go? Or am I going to have to go fuck some random girl to make what Alice did ok in your mind?"

"I wasn't saying random," Emmett said, "I mean if you're going to cheat. Cheat with dignity."

Jasper brought back his fist and whipped it forward making contact with Emmett's face. Emmett staggered in his chair taking the blow. The bartender started to scramble preparing for a fight to brake out but Jasper's next worlds had stopped all retaliation.

"I will not cheat on my future wife," Jasper growled.

"Future?" I asked. Emmett sat there in his seat stunned as we both looked at Jasper. "You asked her to…?"

Jasper stepped back and tried to rein in his anger before speaking, "No, I haven't yet," Jasper admitted. "That's why I asked you both here." Emmett and I looked at each other in confusion.

"I've been fucking up," Jasper said sliding back on the barstool next to me. The bartender seemed to see that the eminent fight he was preparing for was no about to take place and went back to bartending. "Alice's little stunt opened my eyes a little bit wider and I got to thinkin' on the flight back from Texas. I don't know her like I used to. I couldn't remember the last conversation we have had both verbally and physically."

"Dude," Emmett said in awe, "You really _were_ having an affair with your dot-matrix."

I snorted. Bella had told me that's what Alice had called it.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

"I mean how could you not remember sex?" Emmett mused.

Jasper grunted and continued without answering, "The point is I need your help to keep me from going back to what I've been the last few months. And I need some of your help too?"

"No problem," I said, "What do you need?"

"Help give me some ideas to make the last few months up to Alice for starters," he said.

We gave him whatever came to mind. I admit I was not on my game. It's been a while since I've tried wooing Bella and I was a little rusty. I was going to make that up to her this Winter break. I had two solid weeks to bring my game on and I plan to not disappoint.

We parted ways a solid hour after I had left to go meet up with them. I hoped Bella was still going to be hungry for Chinese.

**A/N: It's that time again. Review and let me know your thoughts. They inspire me and help the story to fly out of my head and on to paper…. Urr… computer. Haha**

**Have a Happy 4****th****! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I know it been far too long and I apologize. I ended up having to take a few classes at the local college for work and I couldn't spare any time to write like I would have liked to. The good news is I have lots of ideas for this story and it's just a matter of getting it written down. Oh, and that I received "A's" for the classes that is very good news ;) **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter :) **

14

BPOV

The snow was falling lazily outside my bedroom window in Charlie's house. We had arrived just after noon. Edward had brought the bulk of our bags up the stairs to my old room. One of the suitcases in question held all our wrapped gifts for under the tree. Edward thought I was being a little silly by packing the gifts in there since we could have just as easily have kept them loose in the trunk of the car. I suppose he may be right but I figured this way they could be brought in one trip instead of several.

"Dad," I called, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Bells," Charlie yelled up the stairs, "You just got here. You are not going to make lunch."

I looked up at Edward and he mouthed, "Is he a good cook?" I shook my head fervently. I saw worry crossing his features and he was making the sign of the cross with his fingers. I punched him lightly in the stomach and silently scolded him. He chuckled and grabbed me by my waist pulling me to his chest making me giggle. He kissed me and then moved his mouth to my ear. "Please don't let him kill me," he whispered.

I laughed and pulled away narrowing my eyes at him. "You better be nice," I ordered. He had the look of mock hurt and I laughed as I left the room to head down to the kitchen.

When I got downstairs I saw Charlie starting the stove and placing a frying pan on the burner. He was hard at work and I was surprised to see that he seemed to know what he was doing. "Can I at least help?" I asked.

"If you must," Charlie said, "You can bread the fish in Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"Oh that does sound good," I said and my stomach grumbled in agreement, "What else are we having?"

Charlie got this blank look on his face and I had to smile. I grabbed a can of green beans from the cabinet and he relaxed a little.

"So… Billy is having a party over at his place. You and Mister Perfect going to come along?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Mister Perfect? Where was that coming from? "Umm yeah, _Edward_ and I will come," I replied heavy on the Edward. "Of course, we will go."

"Will go where?" Edward's melodic voice asked as he came into the kitchen.

I turned and smiled at him as he walked over to me putting his arm around my waist and kissed me on the temple. Charlie rolled his eyes, "And the groping begins…"

Edward looked at me in question and I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"There is no groping going on, dad" I defended, "It's called a show of affection."

"Let's just start with some ground rolls shall we?" he said and Edward and I just stood there silently waiting. Charlie nodded as he wiped off his hands with the dishtowel and I felt Edward's hand grab the back of my shirt near my lower back and I could tell that he was doing it so that he wouldn't come right out and protest.

Charlie rubbed his face running from his forehead down to his chin and rubbed his unshaved scruff a little bit longer before he spoke. "Ok, I know that you are "engaged"." He made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the word, "and I know that I would be a fool if I thought that you two weren't…" he made circles with his index finger as he tried to force out whatever word or phrase he was trying to say.

"Intimate," I supplied and I could feel my face heat with a blush not wanting to believe I supplied the word and that I was even having this conversation with Charlie.

"Ah-t-t-t-t," Charlie winced and raised his hand up like he was trying to block the words from touching his ears by stiff-arming them, "Yes, ah that, anyway I want you to understand this is my house and there is only so much that I will allow under my roof."

"Dad…" I began but he talked over me.

"It would obviously be futile for me to make you sleep apart from each other because you will just do it again as soon as you leave from here," he began. "However," he continued in his stern tone that always came when I was being forewarned to not disobey him, "I will not allow any umm, funny business." By 'funny business' I assume he meant no hanky-panky, horizontal mambo, or as I refer to it 'adult playtime'. "The moment I hear anything coming from that room that doesn't involve the sounds of sleeping we are going to make separate sleeping locations, are we clear?"

I looked up at Edward who looked down at me. He raised one eyebrow and shrugged as his face turned passive. I could tell he wasn't liking the whole idea but he was willing to deal. I smiled ruefully and wrapped his arms around me fully preferring to be as close to him that I could in my father's house. I looked at Charlie and nodded my understanding, as did Edward.

Charlie nodded slightly satisfied and he started to go back to work on the fish he was preparing for the batter. He suddenly turned and added, "And keep the PDA to a minimum. I'm not saying you can't have any but this house doesn't really get that under its roof and I'd prefer that if there was that I would be the benefactor." He turned back to his fish and continued to work at it.

I gave Edward a light kiss on the jaw and he squeezed me tighter to him before letting me go. I started for the fridge and I began working on getting the fruit out to make a small plate for everyone to share. Edward nudged me and murmured asking where the dishes were stored. I nodded to the cabinet across the kitchen and he went for it. Charlie seemed to notice him out of the corner of his eye and made a face of surprise that he was helping.

"So Bella, how did your classes go?" Charlie asked as he worked on battering the fish and placing them on the sizzling pan.

"They were ok," I sighed, "My Economics' professor was a real hard-ass, oops, sorry," I apologized quickly. Charlie was never fond of that kind of language but I really had no other way of describing my professor without going into long detail and I really didn't want to talk about classes. "Anyway, my Writing professor says I have a natural talent."

"Very good," Charlie smiled, "I'm glad to hear someone has noticed your talent."

"I don't know, my final paper wasn't all that good," I admitted as I cut up the fruit.

"She's being modest, Charlie, umm, Sir," Edward smiled, "Her final was a masterpiece."

I turned quickly to look at him to see him smiling as he set the table. "You never read my paper," I accused completely dumbfounded that he would lie like this to my father. He was always too busy studying to read my paper.

"Yes I did," he replied, "On the studies covering adopted children and their upbringing? It was very good I thought. Emmett would probably be able to use it in a law debate and win."

I couldn't believe it. He actually read my paper. When? He was studying day and night and going to classes in between. My arms went limp a little in surprise and I felt my lips curl into a smile as I watched him finish setting the table totally unaware. He looked up when I hadn't answered and my hands jolted and I felt a sharp pain run across my palm. "Ouch," I hissed.

I looked down and red tinted and pooled in my hand. "Oh crap," I sighed. Edward was there in a flash followed by Charlie. Charlie handed me a towel and I blotted up the blood that pooled so rapidly in my palm.

"Let me see, Bella," Edward asked and he pulled my hand closer to him and took the towel away. He looked at it for a minute and then he sighed, "It's going to need stitches." He pressed the towel back onto my cut and he helped me to wash it out then got a fresh towel to wrap it up in.

"Ok, let's get going," Charlie said as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys. Edward turned off the stove and put the fish in the fridge a long with the other perishables before running upstairs and grabbing our coats.

We went outside to find Charlie already in the police cruiser waiting for us. Edward opened the door for me in the front passenger seat and got in the back. I held my hand tightly as Charlie navigated the roads to the hospital. "What were you doing, Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know, I forgot that I had the knife in my hand I guess," I answered.

Charlie chuckled, "That's my Bella. I'm surprised you haven't been in the hospital more often in the last year."

I grimaced biting my lower lip, "It's not a commonplace thing for me to do this kind of thing, Dad," I muttered.

Charlie just chuckled and drove the last 2 blocks to the hospital. He pulled up to the front entrance and I opened the door to get out and started for the hospital through the falling snow with Charlie beside me when I heard a thunking. I turned to see that Edward was stuck in the back of the cruiser. "Dad!" I scolded.

Charlie held his hands up in surrender, "I forgot," he said and I shook my head at him. "Go ahead and I'll go get him," he said as he went back toward the car.

"No I'll wait," I said as he opened the backdoor for Edward to get out. He apologized and Edward replied that it was 'ok' but he pursed his lips as he turned toward me and he wrapped his arm around my waist before walking in with me.

Charlie went to the front desk and the receptionist hopped to and got the ball rolling after registering me. Edward was starting to become impatient as they made us wait for the doctor to come and stitch me up. "I'd do it myself if I had the tools," he grumbled on more than one occasion as he paced back and forth.

"Edward, come here," I ordered and moved over on the bed I was sitting on. "Please sit with me," I requested, "You're making me dizzy." I had said it jokingly but his face showed panic.

"Are you becoming weak? Are you…?" he began to ask more but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to me and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm fine, I just want you to calm down and sit next to me," I breathed.

He snorted and kissed me on the forehead before finally taking a seat next to me. "You know, you are lucky Charlie didn't see such a public display of affection," he said wrapping one arm around me.

I burst into laughter and the curtain opened quickly and the doctor came in. "Hi there Bella," he greeted as he came in and was followed by Charlie who had gone to see what was the hold-up.

"Hi, Dr. Ryan," I greeted a little embarrassed that I was getting the one doctor who had always been the one who would treat me when I made some blunder or another.

He grabbed my hand and began working to clean it and prep it to be stitched up. "So, how did this happen?" he asked.

"Kitchen knife," I muttered.

"I see, and who is this young fellow," he asked absentmindedly as he took a syringe and stuck it in various spots around my wound to numb it.

I looked up and grinned, "This is Edward Cullen, my fiancé," I said, "He's studying to be a doctor."

Dr. Ryan looked up at that and looked Edward up and down. "Cullen? Any relation to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, sir, he's my father," Edward said.

"I thought so," he said as he began stitching up my palm, "I met him not long ago at a lecture in Seattle. Spoke of a son who was working to study in Fitzsimmon's group."

"Yes sir," Edward grinned.

"Great doctor and mentor," Dr. Ryan said, "Just be sure that he doesn't work you to hard but he does expect the best."

"That's what I heard," Edward said and I noticed that his hand started to tighten a little around my waist.

"Good man your father," he continued, "Very knowledgeable."

Edward smiled.

"How's her hand, doc?" Charlie asked as he watched him stitch me up.

"The cut is clean," he assessed, "It should heal just fine. I'm going to wrap it and Bella you should know the drill. If you forgot, Edward here should know what to do."

I snorted with a laugh and felt a little embarrassed at the same time. Edward just smiled and hugged me a little tighter to his side before lifting his other hand to shake Dr. Ryan's and thank him. Dr. Ryan chuckled and wished him luck in his studies.

Charlie clapped his hands together, "Welp," he said loudly with an exhale after Dr. Ryan left, "I think that we should go out for linner."

"For what?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"Linner," Charlie said, "It's just after 3:30 and it's no longer lunch but close to early-bird dinner. So I've started calling it, Linner."

"Haven't been eating lunches lately, huh?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Lately, I'm lucky if I even have time to think about it. There have been some animal attacks in the woods."

"Attacks?" Edward asked.

"Wolves or bears," Charlie supplied, "So far it's been only the arrant hiker who unwittingly walked into their cub or pup. The bear was because some treehugger actually pet the cub and took a picture for his journal as he did it. Spooked cub and angered his mama."

"What an idiot," I mused.

"Ah well," Charlie shrugged, "What can you do? I'll go get the car."

"Thanks dad," I said and Charlie left through the ER doors that led to the outside. We gathered up our coats and started after him.

"Have a Merry Christmas," the nurse smiled at us as we walked by and I grimaced when I noticed her eye Edward up and down appreciatively. Edward lifted my uninjured hand to his lips and kissed it gently before wishing the nurse a Merry Christmas as we passed. The message seemed to have been received and I smiled a little in pride that this man was mine and he was showing it.

"Looks like I get to play doctor later," Edward teased as we reached the front waiting room of the ER.

"Yeah, but I like the adult playtime version of it better," I said.

He chuckled, "Me too." We stopped just before we reached the doors and saw that the weather had drastically changed within the last 2 hours. The wind was blowing hard and the fresh powder from the snow that had fallen the night before was being kicked up into the air. Edward turned to me and helped me bundle up a little before we braved the weather. We reached the police cruiser and Edward went for the passenger door. I grabbed him quickly and pulled him to the back door of the cruiser. I opened the door and pulled him in behind me.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked shaking his head as he watched us get settled.

"Getting our seatbelts on," I said laying on thick the "Duh" tone in my voice.

Charlie pursed his lips and turned and pressed on the gas making the car leave slowly through the parking lot.

Edward kissed my hair and he whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I grinned and whispered back, "I figure this way he has to let us both out."

He chuckled and kissed my hair again before asking Charlie where he was planning on taking us for our "Linner" as Charlie liked to call it. Charlie said the "Café" flatly and didn't offer anymore info than that.

We ate at the café Charlie always took me to and it was like a family reunion. All the people that Charlie had known for almost his whole life and who he had introduced me to over the last couple years after my mother died. They had questions that seemed to never stop. How was my semester? What was I studying? Why don't I come home more often? Do I like my teachers? How is the campus? Who is this handsome man you brought home with you? …. I think that was when Charlie had officially decided it was time to leave. The moment Edward was announced as being my fiancé was what really was the kicker for him. I knew he wasn't keen on the idea of me being engaged at such a young age but the least he could do is get used to the idea. It's not like I was getting married right away. I had told him that but for some reason Charlie is unwilling to believe that that is our actual plan.

After we got back to the house I was ready for a hot bath and a chance to put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Edward told me to not get my stitches wet yet and to hold my hand out of the water before I settled in then he went downstairs to watch a playoff game with Charlie.

EPOV

The game on the sorely out of date television almost made me want to weep. After watching so many games on an HD big screen, this little 30" that had to be manufactured in the late 80's was the worst picture I have ever seen. The teams themselves really weren't battling for anything. So it really wasn't make or break for them as far as the playoffs go. One was guaranteed to be in and the other team wasn't going to be in no matter what but you got to believe that they will try to play the game of their life.

"You want a beer, Edward?" Charlie asked after the last play and the channel went to commercial.

"Yes, Thank you sir," I said.

Charlie stopped in the doorway and turned sighing, "You can call me Charlie," he said in a resigned tone.

I smiled a little, "Thank you, Charlie." Charlie half smiled and shook his head a little as he left the room to go grab those beers.

I'm beginning to wonder it he might be bipolar with how he constantly changes his mind about me. He was adamant that I call him 'Sir' or 'Mister' or 'Chief Swam' and now we are back to 'Charlie'. Ok… so I don't really think he's bipolar but I do think that he believes me to be a threat of some kind. It has to be the fatherly instincts. I admit I don't really have much experience with what being a father and a father of a daughter to boot would be like nor do I know how I would act if I were in Charlie's shoes.

Carlisle and Esme have only had to deal with us boys and though we may have driven them crazy a time or 20,000. They still took many things in stride and they accepted who we were and what we wanted to do and most importantly, who we want to be with. Would any of that change if one of us happened to be a girl? I'd like to think not but I suppose it could be possible. You see a lot of movies that portray that father's are overly protective of their daughters all the time. I doubt Carlisle would be an exception.

"You miss playing football, Edward?" Charlie asked as he returned to the living room and handed me a beer.

"Yes, I do at times," I said popping the top of my beer and taking a slug.

"I miss it to sometimes," he said as he sat back down in his recliner and propped his feet up.

"You never told me you played," I said surprised. "When did you play?"

"High school," Charlie said sipping his beer as he watched the screen and saw a player get tackled by another by pulling him down with his jersey. "That's holding!" he yelled at the screen. We sat and watched the next play before he continued, "I played quarterback my senior year but only because Don Johnson broke his wrist after punching a door."

I snorted, "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know really," Charlie said shaking his head, "I think it was about his girl drunkenly kissing his best-friend at a party."

"Ahh," was all I could say as I felt my chest tighten. That sounded vaguely familiar. All you had to do is take out the kissing and friend part and then slap in a possessive hug and a guy who is not my friend but hers. Grrr! I do NOT want to think about that right now!

"She ended up marrying Don though," Charlie went on, "I think it was the fact that he showed his jealousy. I mean he fractured his wrist in 6 places. If that doesn't spell love…" Charlie trailed off. "Anyway, I covered his position for half the season."

"Winning season?" I asked.

Charlie let out a bark of laughter, "Lord, no! We had the worst team in the district, but we did have some really good games."

I smiled knowing the feeling. I've been on some bad teams as well and when we won some of them it was the best feeling you could have.

I heard the door open upstairs and footsteps going across the floor. Boy, you really can hear a lot through these walls and I still want to know why she cut her hand like that. She wasn't really that careless with a knife at home. It was like I startled her or something.

"Edward?" Bella called down the stairs.

Charlie and I both looked in the direction of the stairs. "Yeah?" I called back.

"Can you help me for a second?" she asked.

I quickly got up and headed up the stairs and into her room. She was in sweatpants that rested on her hips and a partially opened robe that showed the soft smooth skin between her breasts and her stomach. I stood there momentarily speechless as I drank in her beauty. My mind started to wander to a semi-porno flick where she would tell me in a slightly lower sexy voice that she couldn't be without me inside her for another minute even though her father was just downstairs. Wha-ka-chicka-wha-ka-chicka my mind sang the music that backgrounded most cheap porno flicks.

"Bella, are you ok up there?" Charlie called up the stairs from the living room and that was when my little fantasy sputtered and died but oddly my dick was unable to compute that message and it was still trying to stand in full attention making it quite uncomfortable as I walked into her room a little farther.

"I'm fine," she called back. She then looked up at me apologetically, "I'm stuck."

I couldn't understand what she was talking about. It was like she spoke Farsi. Stuck?

"Edward," she half scolded and half giggled, "Focus."

I shook my head to clear it and I looked at her again. "Oh," I said as I realized that the wrapping that she had around her hand was snagged on the dresser handle somehow. I hurried over to her and began working on unsnagging her. It was definitely a two handed job. How she got it snagged like this I was unsure.

"I grabbed the dresser to steady myself and got stuck," she said. I worked at her snag a minute or two more before I had her free. "Thank you," she said and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed her by the robe and pulled her back to me and kissed her more thoroughly. My hand found the fullness of her breast and her taut nipple. "Edward," she gasped. "We can't." But she kissed me hard again showing me that she really wanted to.

I groaned, "I know," after breaking apart and pressing my forehead to her. That announcement earlier today by Charlie solidified that our entire visit was going to be severely lacking in the romance I would have liked for our winter break.

She lifted her head and kissed me before grabbing a long-sleeve shirt from the drawer. Her robe dropped to the floor unceremoniously and I wanted to cry at the sight because I knew I couldn't act on it. She pulled the shirt on and grabbed a book off her dresser. "Come on," she said and she led me out of the room.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful other than Charlie questioning us about Bella snagging her hand and the evil-eye he gave me as we all headed to bed were pretty much the only highlights.

Bella curled into me on her small deluxe twin bed and had almost fell straight to sleep which made me slightly envious. I swear if the bed was any smaller for two adults it would be a toddler bed. Not that I'm complaining or anything. On the contrary, it was this mini sized bed that made it possible for me and Bella to cuddle so close together without Charlie getting anymore bent out of shape than he already was about Bella and I sleeping together.

I laid there for a while just staring at the ceiling as I listened to the night sounds. The bed creaked in the other room with all the movement in the other room. Hmmm, the walls in this upstairs are paper thin. I shifted slightly on the bed making it squeak a little and I heard the bed in the other room stop abruptly. The silence that filled the air was thick with tension. I knew this was Charlie testing us to be sure that we are not going against his rule. I found myself for once not wanting Bella to start mumbling my name in her sleep like she does at times. Charlie could easily mistake it for a pleasurable moan. I got up off the bed making it squeak some more and I headed quietly for the door.

The moment I opened it Charlie had opened his and stuck his head out. Shit! It must have been awful for Bella to have lived here having Charlie watch over her every move. Or, perhaps this is just Charlie on edge because I was here.

"Uhm," I began softly, "Did you need to use the…?"

Charlie shook his head and motioned for me to go ahead to bathroom. Geesh… ok, now I really feel uncomfortable. Is he going to be like this the whole time we are here? I relieved myself, washed and hurried back to the bedroom.

I got back on to the bed and Bella groaned as she wrapped her leg around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder in her sleep. "Edward," she breathed, "Don't leave me."

What? Don't leave her? What was she dreaming about?

I heard the bed in Charlie's room creek a little more and I forced myself to not move and just fall asleep.

-Next day-

"Bella, where is this party anyway?" I asked and she drove down the long and winding road.

"La Push," she said as she turned the wheel to follow the road.

"La Push? Isn't that the Indian Reservation?" I asked.

"Yep," she smiled, "Billy invites us every year to a party around this time. The whole tribe gets together for the occasion. They aren't celebrating Christmas though. It's more like a family reunion."

"I see," I said, "But, why do they invite you two?"

"Well, Billy and Charlie are best friends and they kind of refer to each other as family," she said as she turned on to a gravel road I presume since the snow was dirtier and laden with rocks more than the previous road.

Hmmm, I thought, so they think of each other as family. So would that mean they think of the relationship between Jacob and Bella as only one that should be brother and sisterly? Or are we talking about the plans that I obviously would have interrupted and they wanted their two kids to get hitched? My hand tightened around the handle of my passenger door at the very thought of Bella and Jacob together and I fought to suppress it. Bella told me there was nothing going on between them and I believe her. Especially after that freaking party she went to a week and a half ago. She told me she was going to have coffee with Jacob after our fight had taken place and I was driven mad with the thought of them together. I could barely study that morning and I fought a hard battle with myself as I debated about going to go spy on them. I finally ended up calling Emmett and asking him to walk by discreetly on his way to a class or something to tell me what was going on.

He ended up doing it for me but not as soon as I wanted but he got there in time to she Bella's face harden and her coffee cup getting crushed by her hand as it made a fist. I was glad she was wearing a pair of water resistant gloves at the time. Jacob apparently tried to help her but she stiff-armed him and she walked away.

She had returned back to our apartment 20 minutes later which was the exact travel time from the coffee shop. She shut the door more forcefully than she normally would have. My insides were doing a little happy dance that she was supposedly unhappy with him.

"Gawh," Bella grumbled, "Edward?"

I got up quickly from my desk and went out to meet her, "Your back?" I asked in feigned surprise.

"Yep," she said tersely, "When I asked him about the rumors he didn't deny that he egged them on," and that was when I felt some victory. As far as I knew that was the last contact that Bella has had with Jacob.

However, being that Jacob is Billy's son I'm sure that I would be a complete nutcase if I didn't think that Jacob would be there at this party. I was unsure if I wanted them to be this close or not.

**A/N: Ok so it's that time again and I look forward to hearing from you. REVIEW**

**I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Finally I'm updating…. I'm sooooo sorry. Once again life has sprung its many curves at me and I have been dealing with them. …Plus, writer's block was playing a factor. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

15 BPOV

We reached the party at La Push; Edward had gotten out of the car as I squared away everything in my car seat. I took my iPod off the connecter to the stereo and put it in my pocket and took the keys out of the ignition. I have to admit I really do like my Audi. I could never have this kind of stereo in my old truck and I've really grown accustom to the heated seats. They make these cars so flashy these days it's a wonder how we ever got along without it however there are times I do miss the simplicity of my old beat-up truck.

My door opened and Edward offered his hand to me. I took it with my uninjured hand and thanked him as he pulled me out of the car and closed the door behind me. I started for Billy's house and just before the tips of my fingers had left his he tightened his hold on mine. As he started to follow me his hand worked to more securely lock our hands together. I looked up to see a wary look on his face. I raised an eyebrow in question and he smiled, "I feel like an outsider."

I laughed, "You're not an outsider."

"You can believe that if you like but I'm also a white man who has no connection to the tribe other than that I am engaged to one of there friends," he said.

I stopped walking and looked up at him hardly believing what he was saying. "Edward, how could you say something like that?"

"I'm not being racist at all," he defended, "I'm just saying I'm going to a family reunion on an Indian reservation were my pale skin will not only stand out but I may even gleam in the sunlight. I'm just feeling like if I let go of you that I will be booted off the land."

I giggled, "You are not much whiter than me and they are not like that Edward. You've already met Billy. He's a great guy."

"I agree," Edward smiled, "He is, but…"

"Ok so I get it," I said, "Some are really into their heritage and they do kind of get passionate about it."

"I can respect that," he said and then kissed my hand, "I can be passionate too."

I giggled because the heat coming from his eyes were screaming of sex. "I know you can be and I like it oh so very much," I felt my cheeks heat with a blush.

"God, I love it when you do that," he breathed as he brushed my cheek lightly with his thumb. Our eyes met and he started to lean in for a kiss.

"Bella, hi," Edward had stopped suddenly and looked up to see who was calling my name. I turned to see Sue Clearwater coming out the front door of Billy's and head down the ramp toward us.

"Sue," I smiled as she reached me and pulled me in for a hug. "Oh, how have you been?"

"Good," she grinned as she pulled back to look at me, "You look like college has been good to you?"

I laughed, "That and Edward." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him forward to meet Sue.

"Edward, this is Sue Clearwater," I introduced.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater," Edward greeted, "How is your husband, Harry, doing? Has he rehabbed alright?"

"Oh," Sue gasped surprised. I admit I was too. He remembered that Harry had a stroke last February "He's doing fine. He's been able to regain the use of his legs through therapy. He has to use a cane and his right side is virtually numb but we're working through that."

"That's good," I grinned and Edward concurred.

"I've been working on some new recipes to help with his high cholesterol. The doctor said it was getting awfully high so I was going to try some new recipes but the man is so stubborn when it comes to what he eats. It's been a fight just to get him to try something new," she went on and on about diet and making Harry sit there with his plate of steamed veggies as he whined like a baby.

As Sue talked we followed her into Billy's home to join the party. It was full of the tribal elders and a few of the younger local boys. Edward was still talking with Sue when I heard, "No way! Edward Cullen!" I turned to see Seth Clearwater practically skipping toward us like it was Christmas morning. Edward had looked up as Seth stopped in front of him. "I don't believe it! You're here!" he exclaimed, "My mom said Bella knew you but she didn't say that you knew her this well! I have so many questions for you. I…"

I felt my cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. Seth was so very out spoken and I was sure that he was going to start questioning us about our relationship next making it known to the whole tribe that Edward and I have relations in every way.

"Seth," Sue smiled cutting him off, "Calm down. I'm sure Mr. Cullen would like to get settled a little before you start grilling him."

Edward smiled and held out his hand for Seth to shake, "It's nice to meet you, Seth," he greeted.

Seth took his hand with glee and shook it vigorously, "Oh, this has made my year!" he grinned, "You were my favorite player at U-dub. Emmett is my second, but you are by far my favorite."

"Thank you," Edward grinned and placed his hand around my waist.

Seth's eyes shifted back and forth and his eyes widened as he came to a realization. "No way! Bella, you are dating Edward Cullen?"

My face was beat red by now and everyone in the house had turned their heads to look at me and Edward. I nodded and I could see Charlie off to the side rolling his eyes and becoming red himself. Charlie didn't like being the center of attention just like me. I didn't want to tell Seth that we were engaged if the reaction to me dating Edward conjured this kind of reaction.

"NO WAY?" Seth exclaimed and I could have sworn he jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Seth, calm down," a husky voice called over the din, "You would think you have never met another person before." It was Jacob. I hadn't seen him since mid finals last week. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and my hands balled. The last time we talked he admitted that he led on the fraternity to believe that I was dating him behind Edward's back.

"Jake, this is _Edward Cullen_, he's fastest wide receiver ever." Seth defended.

"I wouldn't say that," Edward laughed a little but I could tell he was a bit distracted by the fact that Jacob was in the room.

"No really," Seth's voice actually cracked, "Have you ever actually clocked yourself? I'll bet you are the fastest runner." Edward shook his head and looked down at me. I smiled back up at him. It was funny to think that just a few minutes ago he thought he was going to be booted of the land. Seth practically gave him an invitation to stay forever and if it weren't for Jacob he would probably be happy to stay.

"Alright, Seth," Jacob said, "How about you come out back then? Edward, you and Bella too."

Edward straightened up and seemed to have gotten bigger beside me. He still doesn't trust Jacob and after I confirmed the rumors Jacob had started I'm pretty sure he never will.

"Sure thing Jacob," Seth said enthusiastically and then turned to us, "Can I get you anything to drink, Edward?"

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" I asked teasingly.

Seth turned red on the ears, "Sorry Bella. Would you like something?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll take a ginger-ale, thanks," I said and then pointed up to Edward with my thumb, "He'll take a beer."

"Right away," Seth grinned and practically skipped out of the house to the backyard.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he watched him go out the door. "You would think he was 8 by the way he acts," he mused before turning back to us. "Come on the rest of us youngens are out back."

Edward squeezed my waist a little tighter and then let me go so I could lead the way. Jacob opened the door and we headed out back to see the rest of the boys at La Push. Paul, Jared and Sam were off talking at the picnic table that had been modified by Jacob a few years back with a chainsaw so that it had a black cauldron like fire pit in the middle. It was perfect for setting around keeping warm in the winter and fun to roast hotdogs and marshmallows on a stick in the summer.

There was a girl walking over toward them through the snow with a tray of mugs that held some type of hot liquid with the steam rising in the air. After passing them out to the others she bowed her head down to kiss Sam before sitting down next to him and was wrapped in his arms.

That must be that one girl… ahh… what was her name?... Lisa? No…. Emily. That's it. She's the one that stole Sam away from Leah last year. Come to think of it I hadn't seen Leah at all. I wonder where she is? I looked over the snowy scene and there was no sign of her.

Seth came running toward us then stopping out of breath, "Here you go Edward," he said proudly as he handed him the beer. He turned to me, "I didn't know how you wanted it so I left your ginger-ale in the can. Is that ok?"

I took the ginger-ale and smiled, "That's fine Seth. Thank you. Hey, where is your sister?"

"Oh," Seth said, "I don't think she is coming."

"Why not?" I asked.

Seth lowered his voice a little, "Well, you see that girl over by Sam?" Edward looked over in the direction of the picnic table and seemed to decipher who Seth was talking about. "She can't stand to see the two together. The last time she got stuck in the same room as her about 3 months ago after Sam and her split there was a "cat fight" and Emily ended up with a black eye and a scratch down her face."

No way! I thought. Edward put his arm around my waist and leaned in a little so that his lips were right up to my ear, "That doesn't sound to me like Jacob is winning this Leah girl over if they are still worried she would fight over Sam again."

I grimaced and watched Jacob as he looked at his phone and seemed to tell Embry something before heading off to the barn were he worked on his motorcycle and car. I had to agree that wasn't the kind of behavior of a girl who was getting over an ex-boyfriend. Quil came out of Billy's with a tray of food. "Hey Bella, self serve. You know the drill," was all he said to me before heading out to the table with the fire-pit in the center. I looked up at Edward and his eyebrow rose in question.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, You filled me up pretty good this morning with that massive breakfast you cooked for Charlie."

I giggled, "I did get a little carried away I suppose."

"A little," he chucked, "the mound of French toast alone made could have fed 8 people. I think Charlie could reheat that for the next week."

I laughed and a shiver ran through me as a cold winter wind blew. Edward ushered me back inside to warm up a little before going back outside with those more our age. Edward was pulled into the chief counsel's center and was asked about his medical studies and I was conversing with Sue about Harry's health.

Billy had then asked me to go and grab Jacob so that he could ask him something and I headed outside to fetch him. I had looked around to grounds and found no sign of him. Quil and Embry were all talking with Sam and his gang and I figured that if he wasn't there he must be in the barn.

I headed off down the hill to the entrance and as I walked I mentally started to prepare myself. I mean, what do you say to a friend who lied to all his friends about you that caused the relationship with your Fiancé to seem as though it were heading to the crapper. I admit it was scary there for a little while when Edward didn't seem to have time for me anymore but we are working on that and the best part is that Edward seems to really genuinely want to do more stuff with me. He does not want to do it because it will make me happy but that he really wants to be with me.

I reached the door to the barn and opened it and walked in. The air was warmer in here but only because the crisp wind was blocked by the walls. I looked at the motor bike that was in pieces in front of me and remembered the time when Jacob taught me how to ride it. I almost ran it into a tree.

I jumped when I heard something metal crash to the floor. I turned to the source and immediately wished I hadn't. I was amazed I hadn't heard anything before now. Jacob had Leah pinned up against the wall. One hand tight fisted in his hair and the other clawing his back as they moved with each other toward climax. I turned and quickly left the barn praying that I didn't make my presence known.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was flushed with the realization that I had just witness another couple having sex. Sure, I've seen Emmett and Rosalie in a few memorable moments but it was somehow… annoying now. I half wanted to interrupt them by saying 'Hey Leah, did you know that this ass had made it out to his frat house that he and I were dating?' Perhaps then she might think twice and he wouldn't be able to get his jollies. Of course, what do I care? If she wants him she can have him I just wish he could suffer a little more punishment for his crimes. Especially, since I can't even touch Edward without throwing my dad off the deep-end. Last night was agony and I think Edward felt it too. I felt so stiff from trying not to move all-night on that creaky bed of mine.

I went back up to the house to save Edward from the tribal elder's and he looked at me gratefully as I took him back outside with others more our age. In the time that had elapsed Jacob was now running up from the barn as he forced his fleece back on and ran in for a pass sent by Quil intended for Embry and he missed it by a couple inches.

"Yo, Swan," I heard a voice call, "Who's this?"

I turned my head to see Paul and Jared striding over looking like they were trying to make themselves big and tough. I narrowed my eyes at them not liking their tone. Truthfully I never really liked them. "My fiancé," I answered.

"Does he know how to play ball?" Paul asked still in his tough guy act. Jacob and the others stopped tossing the ball around to watch us.

"Are you kinding?" Seth asked incredulously as he ran up beside Edward. "He's Edward Cullen. He played wide-receiver for U-dub."

"Am I supposed to think that makes him good?" Paul asked and bumped fists with Jared like he made some big comeback or something. He laughed and then got a serious face, "So what do you say Edward? You want to go 4 on 4?"

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so awesome!" Seth's voice actually squeaked.

Edward half smiled and hummed softly as he tried to decide. "What do you say?" he asked me.

I turned within his arms and smiled up at him. "I say, have fun," and stood on my toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and started walking over to the picnic table where Sam and Emily still sat. I turned back to him and added, "Oh and show them how it's done."

He smiled crookedly as me and I could tell he was going to have fun with this. He told me that he missed playing on the team sometimes. I think this will be good fun for him plus I actually miss watching him play.

"This is going to be so sweet!" Seth exclaimed with glee and he started to skip over toward Jacob, Quil and Embry and began to tell them plan.

As I sat down Sam got up and left Emily behind. The boys all huddled together and seemed to decide who would be the captains. In the end, Sam and Jacob were captains and Edward, Seth and Jared were on Sam's team. Embry, Paul, and Quil were on Jacob's team. They figured out the boundaries and worked out the rules.

"Hi," Emily greeted as she scooted closer toward me as we watched them do the first snap. "I'm Emily. You're Bella?"

I nodded as I watched the lines break and move. Sam passed the ball and I cheered as Edward caught the pass and ran it in for the first touchdown. He smiled at me as he ran back to the line of scrimmage.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

I brought my hands up to my mouth and blew on them to warm them up a bit before answering. "Oh, I cut it with a kitchen knife," I said.

"Ouch," she said in sympathy.

"It's not so bad," I said. I really didn't feel like talking about my hand. The itching sensation I've been experiencing with it lately was not pleasant and I figure if I can just not think about it I won't be bothered by it so much. Plus, everyone else here didn't even bother asking probably because they figured Bella will be Bella and she will never grow out of her clumsiness. "So, how did you meet Sam?" I asked.

"Oh," she said blushing a little, "I was visiting a cousin and when we were out at the beach I saw him surfing with his friends, Paul and Jared. He was majestic in his form as he road those waves…" Her voice started to trail off like she was lost in the memory of seeing him for the first time. I could relate. The first time I met Edward is fully burned in my mind. The way he held me in his arms after catching me when I fell backward from the trunk and how our eyes met… I never wanted the moment to end. I could almost feel his arms around me, the memory was that sharp in my mind.

Emily laughed, "Where did you go, Bella?"

"What?" I asked confused and I turned to her trying to focus on her.

"I was telling you about how I accidently tripped over a log which got Sam's attention and how he kept popping up wherever I was after that and your gaze went distant," she smiled. Her eyes flicked over to the boys and mine rested on Edward, who just broke through the defense and ran in for another touchdown. My heart began to beat faster as I watched him run back and high-five Seth. He looked so good and I got a chill down my spine remembering how good he looked in his football uniform. "How did you meet Edward?"

"Oh, I fell into his arms the day I left for college last year," I said smiling.

"You what?" Emily asked, "Is that in a literal sense?"

I laughed nodding my head, "Yep. I literally fell into his arms, looked up and I never wanted to be let go."

Emily laughed, "I'll believe that. He is rather cute."

"You better watch yourself, Bella," Emily and I turned and Leah was scowling as she took a seat next to me. She had daggers in her eyes as she continued, "This girl doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself. She'll probably corner Edward and steal him away before you know what hit you."

"I didn't steal, Sam," Emily said calmly, "_He_ asked _me_ out."

"Oh that's right," Leah said in a sarcastic tone, "It had absolutely nothing to do with you flirting with him on the beach and acting like a damsel in distress."

"You know perhaps I am wrong about this but I think Sam may have liked to have a woman to actually take care of rather than the tomboy..."

Just then, as I saw Paul take a cheap shot at Edward and knocking him to the ground. "NO!" I yelled both grateful to cut in at the end of their conversation and worried about Edward.

Edward got on all fours and seemed to be breathing through the pain of the blow. "Paul, you ass!"

Paul sneered at me, "It's not my fault he can't take a hit."

Edward got up and told Seth he was 'ok'. He nodded over to me letting me know he was fine.

"Where do you get off?" Leah growled. "You know nothing about me."

"Your right," Emily said, "I suppose it must be awfully hard to be so manly that it takes a guy like Jacob to…"

Suddenly, Leah had jumped up and moved to slap Emily and Emily moved to protect herself and ended up smacking me in the face. "Ouch!" I yelled. The boys had heard me and were running over to us but they didn't get there before Emily and Leah had taken a couple smacks at each other. Jacob grabbed and pulled Leah away from Emily as Sam did the same to Emily.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he pulled me farther away from the flailing arms and legs of the other two.

Jacob had grabbed one of Leah's flailing arms and pinned it down with his other that was around her waist and then made for her other. He started to walk her backwards away from Emily. "Let me at her Jacob!" Leah yelled.

I could hear him whispering to her, "You promised, Leah. You promised."

Her other arm stopped trying to get at Emily and her body seemed to slacken within his grip. Jacob quickly took this opportunity and turned her around to face him and that was when Leah broke down. I couldn't believe it. I have never seen Leah cry especially not with other people around. Jacob kissed her forehead and Leah whispered, "It wasn't because of him."

"I think the party is over, Jacob," Sam said in a commanding tone. Emily was hugged to his side. She had a red mark on her cheek showing where Leah had slapped her.

Jacob nodded before lifting Leah's chin up so she would look at him. The muscle jumped in his jaw and he kissed her and then kept on kissing her. Quil and Embry rolled their eyes and began shaking their heads and decided to clear off along with Sam and the others.

"Come on, Bella," Edward whispered and I nodded. He helped me up and we headed for the car.

"You ok?" he asked as he tucked a piece of my hair back behind my ear so he could look at the damage that Emily's attempted block had caused.

"Yeah, it just stings a little," I admitted.

"Edward! Bella!" Seth called as he ran for us, "I'm sorry for what my sister did. She shouldn't have come."

"It really wasn't her fault," I said, "Emily said some stuff she shouldn't have. We'll see you later Seth."

Edward said his goodbyes to Seth with a promise to throw the ball around sometime and we got into my car.

The car ride was silent for a while before Edward broke it, "What set her off?"

I turned my head to look at him. His focus was on the slushy road but I could tell he was deep in thought. "Emily took a shot at Jacob and Leah," I said, "She said it must be awfully hard to know that only a guy like Jacob would ever tolerate Leah's manliness."

Edward winced, "Ouch."

I nodded. "I get the feeling that Emily is not so innocent." I could hear her asking me about Edward and how she mentioned that she thought Edward was cute and my fist balled which made me wince because it was the one that had the stitches in it. Its itching still hasn't gone away and unfortunately the extra tension I put on the stitches didn't help matters.

We pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house and we headed to the front door. "You want some ice for your cheek?" he asked as he removed his jacket after were went through the door. I shook my head. "How about for your hand?" he asked as he hung-up our coats.

I thought about that for a split second and I shook my head, "I want to go lay down."

He nodded and started to head for the living room when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. My cold hands moved underneath his shirt and touched his warm skin. He jumped a little at the shock of the cold. I grinned up at him mischievously and I watched as his eyes turned to a smolder. He cocked his head to the side and moved in a little closer. I found myself having a hard time breathing and my body flashed hot at the idea of what I was planning to do. I just hoped we had time. After all this is our vacation and my dad is not here. How will he know?

Edward backed me into the wall on the first step of the stairs and my breath caught when he hiked me up pressing himself between my thighs. His nose grazed my jaw line and I trembled as I felt his hot breath touch my chilled skin. He kissed me lightly on the neck and grazed his lips up to my ear. "This is highly illegal, Miss Swan," he whispered and I felt myself dampen my underwear.

I closed my eyes and tried to develop a coherent thought that I could put into words. "Arrest me," was all I could get out. His lips met mine and I felt the fire between us ignite. He pressed me harder up against the wall as I kicked my boots off. "Mm, Bella," Edward moaned, his lips not leaving mine, "Let me get you up upstairs."

"NO!" I shouted a bit too forcefully, "Here. Oh please here!"

He pulled back and I thought he was going to stop but he quickly pulled off his shirt and helped me with mine. I grabbed for him and he kissed me hard as he lowered me to the first step and made quick work of his button and fly before working on mine. I got myself out of one side as he put the condom from his wallet on when I couldn't take it anymore and jumped up wrapping my legs around him. "Ah God," he gasped as I felt him slide inside me.

"Oh Edward. Yes, oh God yes" I moaned as he thrust into me. His lips found my breast and I gasped with pleasure as he moved in and out of me making every move count. My finger nails dug into his back and my eyes opened slightly to see myself in the mirror across the way. I had never seen myself this way before, my hair all messed with my pants and underwear dangling off my ankle. It was so erotic to see with Edward's muscles expanding and contracting as he sent more pleasure with each and every trust.

Edward's mouth met mine once more and I was lost in the passion. His free hand found my clit and I went shattering over the edge. My screams of pleasure were muffled by his kiss and his release came swiftly after I had come back down from my high. We stood there for a moment breathing hard when…

THUNK!

Oh no! That was a car door in the driveway.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter. I'll get it out as soon as I can. I don't want to say that I'll have it done real soon but I'm going to shoot for a month from now. I've got a wedding to attend and a birthday to throw and vacation to go on to I'll be a little busy with that during that time.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own the story idea but not the characters.**

**Hello all : ) **

**I have finally finished the next chapter after a interesting summer. … I think the biggest highlight is that my brother got married in June. Then, my other brother asked a girl to marry him in early August. They've known each other only 2 months prior and the ceremony is next weekend! AHHH! Wow! He says she makes him happy so I'm happy for him and I hope it's a marriage to last. **

**Ok, enough about my summer. On with the story : )**

16

EPOV

OH SHIT! Bella's breath caught and I quickly pulled out of her. "Hurry, upstairs," I ordered and she bolted up the stairs completely naked except an unclamped bra and her pants and underwear hanging off of her one ankle. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head then quickly grabbed hers and, oh Shit, grabbed the condom wrapper off the floor as I heard the footsteps on the front porch. I hurried over to the kitchen turning on the water and pulled myself in my pants condom still on and all. I'll have to deal with that later but for now I would prefer to not piss-off Bella's father, who had set that specific ground rule. I was counting myself lucky that I hadn't removed my pant past my butt cause I wouldn't have stood a chance of pulling this off if I hadn't.

The front door opened and I felt very self-conscious. I looked down at my shirt to be sure it was on the right way and it was, thank you baby Jesus. I wet my hand and rubbed my face and dampened my hair. I took Bella's shirt and stuck it under the water and got the soap squirted on it. I heard his footsteps coming to the kitchen.

"So, Edward," he said and I jumped at the sound of his voice but not enough for him to notice I don't think.

I turned my head and made my features relaxed, "Oh, hi Charlie," I said in the calmest voice I could muster, "You're back then, huh?"

"Yeah," Charlie said pulling off his jacket, "I hadn't realized you had already left."

I nodded and continued to rub the soap into Bella's shirt as I worked through what I would say. "A couple of the girls got into a fight and they said the party was over so Bella and I came back."

Charlie walked up toward me and put his hands on the counter beside the sink where I was. I inhaled deeply trying to see if I smelt of sex. …Shit, I do. Perhaps he won't notice. "I see," he said and looked at what I was doing in the sink. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," I said stalling for time and then I thought of it, "Bella got a stain on it and I offered to help get it out." I pulled the fabric apart and ran it under the water to see if the fictitious shot in question was leaving. "I think I did it," I said holding it up to look at it better in the light, "Huh, that was easy. I'll go show Bella." I turned off the water and began to turn away when Charlie's arm stuck out in front of me effectively stopping me in my tracks. My heart started to pound in my chest a bit harder as I tried to work though the possible conversations that would start.

"Edward, sit down," Charlie ordered.

"Sure," I said calmly and put Bella's wet shirt in the sink. I turned and went over to the kitchen table. All the while I can feel my manhood shrinking and the latex condom that was heavy with my fluids starting to leak into the insides of my boxers. I found myself praying to God that Charlie didn't have some type of super sense that could detect when people have exchanged bodily fluids.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, Edward," Charlie said as he sat down across from me. "Can I trust you or not?"

My brow furrowed for an instant trying to see the angle to this line of questioning and then nodded. "Yes. Why? Have I done something that would lead you to believe otherwise?"

"I think I'm experiencing something right now," Charlie said and I felt my heart thud in my chest. How could he know? I cleaned up the area, I thought. "You see my daughters' boots are in odd spots on the floor and you have a sheen of sweat on you that you tried to wash away."

At that moment I felt the rest of the condom fall off of me and it leaked even more into my pants. Oh, this is so not the time to have condom mishaps. Dear God, please don't let this condom fall down my leg when I stand up.

"I was playing football at the party. I'm a bit sweaty from that," I said quickly. Hooray for that small favor. "Bella kicked off her boots and wanted to lay down. I figured I'd take care of those when I finished with her stain." I gestured to the wet shirt in the sink.

"I see," Charlie said. He rubbed his mustache again and then slapped my wallet onto the table top. "Then why was this on the floor and with a condom starting to fall out of it?"

A cold chill ran down my spine at the sight of my wallet on the table. FUCK. Think quick. I swallowed hard before speaking, "I took my wallet out of my pants when I played football and put it in my jacket pocket. It must have fallen out when I took it off." Wow. 2 for 2.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and pointed to the second backup condom I had stored in there. "What about this?"

OH COME ON! I'm sure I'm not the only man to carry one or two in their wallet. He should be applauding me for implementing safe-sex. So what do I say? Do I play dumb? 'I don't know how that got there.' Or do I state the obvious? 'Well you see, sometimes your daughter and I engage in sexual activity and this protects against STD's as well as pregnancy. Neither of which are desired at this moment in time although the child would be nice in the future. The far future I hope.'

I feel I'm going to have to settle for… "I think it started to fall out when it hit the floor," I said and I waited for the clearly described vein that protrudes from his forehead that Bella talks about. Charlie didn't disappoint.

"You may think I'm being ridicules and I'm only delaying the inevitable but here I want it zipped for my peace of mind."

I nodded picking my wallet up off the table and that was when Bella entered the kitchen with a bright smile dressed in yoga pants and a tank top with her hair up in a messy bun. "Hi Dad. Edward, can you check my stitches?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah," I said clearing my throat distractedly and turn to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to me. I took the wrapping off and looked at her row of stitches. The skin was slightly red around the knots and some scabbing was forming around a couple of them. "Does it itch?" I asked. She nodded. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"Up in the bathroom," Charlie said looking to be concerned about Bella's hand now. "You want me to go get it?"

"Sure," I nodded as I looked at her hand some more and tried to remember all the steps that need to be taken. Charlie got up quickly and went to retrieve the first aid kit.

Bella kissed my temple and whispered, "You were amazing by the way."

My mouth curled up into a grin despite the close call with her father. "You too," I said and wanted nothing more than a replay but the fact that her hand was bothering her was bothering me now. Unless… "Does it really itch or was this just something to distract?"

"No, it really does," she said. "It's been bothering me all day. The only time I didn't notice it was a few minutes ago but it returned right away."

A few minutes ago… I smirked a little and I felt myself grow a little hard at the memory and felt the remnants of that moment wet and sticky in my pants. I shifted uncomfortably at the sensation, "I wish you would have said something earlier."

"If I did that I wouldn't be smiling like I am now," she said.

I chuckled knowing that she was glowing and that I was the one to do it. I kissed her finger tips and smiled up at her. Charlie came into the kitchen at that moment and handed me the first aid kit. "Thank you, Charlie," I said opening the case.

I touched Bella's stitched area and it didn't feel hot so that's a good sign. It doesn't seem to have any yellowish discharge either which is also a good sign. It seems that the itching is from the natural itching that occurs when you receive stitches.

"Wash it gently with soap and water," I said as I looked through the contents of the kit. Bella did so and returned with the towel patting dry her hand. "It doesn't look like it's infected," I reassured her and Charlie. "It's itching because it's healing." I pulled a tube of anti-itching gel and placed some across the row of stitches. "That should help with the itching for now." I put the tube back in the first aid kit.

"You're sure about that Edward?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "We'll check it again a little later," I said running my hand through my hair and braved getting up. I felt the condom shift in my boxers and I started to feel panic that it was going to shake down my leg. "I'm going to go take a shower," I said and headed quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs. All the while I could feel the wet and sticky condom work its way to my right pant leg.

I got into Bella's room, undid my button and zipper to my fly. I grabbed a Kleenex and pulled my boxers elastic away from my body. Oh perfect. The white sticky mess was smeared allover my boxers and me. I reached into my pants and fished out the latex with the tissue and came up with a nearly empty condom.

A giggle startled me and I jumped slightly. I turned quickly to see Bella in the doorway. I quickly rolled the condom up in the tissue. "Laugh it up, Bella," I said in mock irritation, "I'd like to see how you like having this stuff leaking on to you while being questioned to prove the contrary to your father."

Her giggle morphed into a full blown laugh. I nodded pinching the bridge between my thumb and forefinger. "Thanks Bella," I frowned.

She worked to regain her composer and walked over to me. She kissed me on the chin still trying to control her laughter. "You were amazing though," she smiled.

I cracked a smile at that and I had aspirations of repeating it but after Charlie's little conversation I don't think I want to push our luck. "You going to tell me what brought it on?" I asked. "Aside from my irresistible physic." She laughed at that and I kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since winter break started," she smiled.

"And yet, last night you shot me down," I countered.

"Only because Charlie was here," she defended.

"He does seem to have super hearing doesn't he?" I muse and I kiss her neck before pulling away and opening my suitcase to pull out some boxers, sweatpants and a wife-beater.

"You have no idea," she murmurs as I grabbed my toiletries bag and stacked everything in a pile on the bed beside her then picked them up to go to the bathroom to shower. "You mad that I wanted to come home for Christmas?" she asked and I stopped in my tracks just before I got to her door.

I turn to look at her. She is looking down at her fingers in her lap. "Honestly? Yes," I sighed. I wanted to take her someplace sunny and parent-free. I wanted to show her a wonderful time and exercise the romantic bone I have in my body but I'm stuck here now with Police-Dad with the law of abstinence prevailed upon me. I walked back over to her and sat down beside her. "But if this is where you want to be that is ok with me too."

She grimaces and looks up at me, "It's ok if you are mad at me," she says, "I'm mad at me too."

My brow furrowed in confusion. What do you say to that? Why would she say that? Why are we even here is she feels this way? I opened my mouth a couple of times to voice my questions but nothing was coming out.

She elaborates, "I'm mad because I know that anywhere else I'd be able to touch you freely without feeling like I was going to be in trouble. I'm mad because you are put in the position as well."

I swallowed hard not sure why we are here if this is how she feels. "So why are we here?" I asked braving the consequences of my question. I've learned that to question her judgment is not always very wise especially if I want to stay in her bed. "Don't get me wrong, I will be here with you because you asked me to and I will do it with as little complaint as possible because I just want to be with you Bella. I don't need the sex… although that would most defiantly be a bonus."

She smirked and she placed her hand on my knee. "I want the sex, Edward," she whispered effectively making my cock twitched. "I want it even now when we had just done it a few minutes ago," she whispers in that sexy way that makes me want to jump her. This doesn't just make my cock twitch but its fighting its way to stand to attention within the confines of my jeans.

I closed my eyes finding it even harder now to swallow. My heart is starting to pound harder in my chest. Why is she saying this to me? Is she getting off on showing me what I can't have right now? I look up at her and I see it in her eyes that see really does want me. Her skin is becoming flushed and her breathing is quickening.

"Bella, you can't say stuff like this to me," I said shaking my head to rid the thoughts of taking her here and now. If Charlie were to find out I'd be kicked out of not only her bed but probably even the house.

"What, I can't tell you the truth?" she whispers.

"You can but I'd prefer it in a place where I can de-clothe and have my way with you without consequence," I said standing and the bulge in my pants can easily be seen now. Perfect. Charlie is going to probably notice that when I leave for the shower. I make a mental note carry my pile of clothes a little lower than normal.

Bella's eyes widen at the sight of my bulge and I hear her gasp in approval. Well, shit, she's not making this very easy on me now is she? Her eyes start to trace over me and I want to scream in frustration. I can't do it with her father in the house. He's probably outside the freaking door listening. I train my ears to listen for him. I hear the television on downstairs and tinkering going on down in the kitchen. Well maybe I have a small window…

I take the step toward her and she gasps flushing even redder than before. I push her back on to the bed laying my body over hers. I stare down at her trying to figure out what her game is before I crush my mouth to hers. She ignites in my arms and kisses me back with equal passion. Gawh… what is her GAME? It's not that I don't like it… it's that I don't like not being able to finish it. I better stop now or I'm going to have issues. Hell… I know I'm going to have issues.

I pull away breathless, "Bella I want you but I just promised your father again that I wouldn't under his roof. You shot me down last night because your father was in the house. What makes now any different?"

Bella is still trying to catch her breath and she gazes up at me with … shame? "Sorry," she gasps, "It's just that you look so… and I want to… Oh, Edward, I want you so much more than once." She pushes on my chest and I took the queue for me to get off of her. "I'm sorry," she says again.

I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger and tilt her head up to look at me. "I want you too, love," I smile. "More than you can imagine but I'm kind of stuck between a cop and a hard place." I smirk at the reference to my hardened dick.

She giggles, "I can tell." She takes a deep breathed and then looks up at me, "You want to know why we are here?"

My brow creases, "To see your father isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," she says rolling her eyes, "but the reason why I want to be here for Christmas."

"Because it's a family holiday?" I supply.

She smirks, "Edward, shut up. I'm trying to explain why I'm putting us through this even though my ideal vacation would be spent with you buried deep inside me 24/7."

And my cock is twitching again with a full force attempt to wave a flag. Gawh! "Bella, you're killing me here."

"Sorry but you did say that you wanted to know what I was thinking," she said.

Oh, shit, she is using that as her defense. "What a dirty mind you have," I smirk, "I like it but once again I'd like it more in a place with less rules if you catch my drift."

"I know, sorry," she said and she closes her eyes for a second.

"Don't be too sorry," I smile caressing her cheek, "I do like your kinky mind. It sometimes has intriguing ideas." I bend to kiss her chastely on the lips. I pick up my pile and start for the door. I have to get some relief before I combust. "I'll be back in 15 minutes or so and then you can tell me why we are here after we cool down a bit."

"You are so going to masturbate in the shower, aren't you?" she accuses.

I stop short and there's a tug in my stomach and my cock twitches again, "Well, Charlie didn't say I couldn't and you got me all hot and bothered again." I defended.

"Edward," she groans falling back onto the bed draping her arms across her face, "I want _you_." Such a change of heart from last night… I like it…. But, what brought it on?

"And after Christmas you shall, my love," I say before leaving the room. I stop and stick my head back in, "You know you could cool off in here too if you want. I'm sure it's allowed."

She lifts her arm off and gasps in mock outrage her hand finds a pillow and she chucks it at me. I laugh and hightail it for the bathroom and lock the door and laugh even harder when I hear her door close.

I'm standing in front of the foggy mirror with a towel wrapped around my waist taking the razor to my cheek. I swipe off some more of the lather with some of my stubble. I feel much more relaxed now that I've had a shower and washed off the evidence of our earlier promiscuity. Not to mention the relief I had given myself after Bella's seduction act.

I wish I knew what was going on in her head. Don't get me wrong, I really like her kinky mind and I would be all too willing to exercise it at any chance I get but where did it come from? I think back to last night when I crawled into bed with her and she wrapped herself around me the way I love. It makes for a hot night but I love the feel of her body against me. I had dipped my head down and kissed her on her forehead, nose, and eventually her lips. The usual spark was there and I curled my arms around her holding her tighter against me all too happy to deepen the kiss but she pulled back and murmured a 'no' and a 'goodnight'.

I was totally left hanging there. I muttered a goodnight and let her curl around me once more before she fell asleep. I ended up lying there staring up at the ceiling and noticed that the walls are super thin in this house and the bed creaks ridiculously loud. Not to mention that Charlie seems to have unbelievable hearing.

I understood why she shut me down and I didn't want to make her father mad at me the first night we were here. After we got back to the house from the Reservation I was surprised but more than pleased that she was up for a little rule breaking. It was a close call and I think Charlie is convinced that we hadn't broke his rules but then she came upstairs with Charlie in the house and started to seduce me.

Where did that come from? She wasn't up for breaking the rules with her father in the house before and now she is ready and raring to go. I'd like to think that it's because she finds me irresistible but I have this nagging sensation in the back of my mind that it was something else.

I started rerunning the day's events and only one thing stuck in my mind. Jacob. He seemed less enthralled with Bella today than I have ever seen. He usually follows her with a look of longing but today I saw distance and some indifference to her. Was that the reason why she wanted me? To reassure some part of her?

I played back the events that brought the party to an abrupt end. I was running out for the pass and at the same time making myself aware of where Paul was. He was a total hothead and he seemed to want to prove something by trying to make me a punching bag. I looked at my lower left side and saw a light bruise forming there. That cheap shot after my last play was totally about his personal problem and nothing to do with the game.

After catching the pass miraculously with my fingertips I heard Bella shocked outburst and I saw her putting her hand up to block any future blows as the other two females started a catfight. I hurried over to Bella as the others, mainly Jacob and Sam, pulled the other girls apart. Bella murmured that she was 'okay' but she was more transfixed on the fight taking place in front of us.

Emily was being pulled from the fight by Sam and she seemed to be still putting up a bit of a fight towards the other girl, Leah. Leah was putting up a remarkable fight and I had to hand it to Jacob. He took her on with little hesitation regardless of where her flailing limbs would happen to hit. Then she started to cry taking everyone off guard.

Jacob held her tightly in his arms and whispered into her ear in a plea. She then said something that confused me, "It wasn't because of him" and then Jacob kissed her hungrily like this was something that he wanted to hear. It wasn't until we were back in the car that I understood more clearly what Leah was saying.

Everyone thought she was fighting because she had lost Sam to Emily but it was because Emily had insulted Jacob and her.

Does this have any significance toward Bella's now insatiable behavior? Is she thinking of Jacob when she should be thinking of nothing but me as we make love? I have to admit the kiss that Jacob and Leah shared had radiated something primal and desperate. It was kind of hot I admit but is that all it was to Bella? Did it just spark her libido? Or is she trying to prove something to herself?

I frown as I finish shaving my chin, neck and cheeks and whip off the access lather from my face with a cloth. I bent and picked up my jeans and boxers that are still sticky with the evidence of our love making and put them under the running sink water. I took some soap and scrubbed it out. After I was satisfied I rung it out and draped them over the toilet for now while I put on a clean pair of boxers, sweatpants and a wife-beater.

The moment my shirt was pulled over my head there was a knock on the door. I quickly packed up my toiletries and opened the door to see Charlie standing there. "Sorry, I've just finished," I say automatically and bend to get my damp clothing from the top of the toilet and make a grab for my toiletries bag so I can clear out of there for him to use the bathroom when he speaks.

"Pizza sound good to you?"

"Oh, umm, sure," not expecting such a commonplace question. Let alone it being about food outside of the bathroom.

"Supreme?" he asked.

"Thin chest?" I request questioningly.

He smirks, "You and Bella," he muttered shaking his head like its some private joke. He nods and heads back downstairs muttering a 30 minute timeframe.

I half smile knowing that he's talking about our common like for the thin crust pizza. I suppose it's not one of Charlie's favorites.

Taking my wet pile of clothes and my toiletries I head over to Bella's closed door. I listen for signs of movement and hear none. I knock to be sure I'm allowed in. I admit I'm slightly nervous. I've never left her with the knowledge that I was going to self-gratify and I have never left her in a heated moment like that unless we were fighting. I had high hopes that she would take it as playing hard to get. You know that age old saying, "Absence make the heart grow fonder." I suppose in this case its Abstinence but I think it gives the same longing affect especially knowing I can't without ticking off her father who is known to have a gun on the premises.

I heard a shuffle and the door swung open. Bella had her hair messed a little like it had been rubbed into a pillow. Her clothes were not quite straight either. I looked into her deep brown eyes to for signs that she was mad at me. She didn't look displeased, in fact, she looked like she had a secret. Holy shit, she actually self-gratified while I was in the shower and I actually miss out on it. Okay… so I did the same but I somehow feel cheated.

"Feel better," she smirks and opens the door wider so that I can come in and I take my pile into the room and drape my wet pants and boxers over the chair.

I feel my ears go red and try not to look at her. I do feel relieved but I have to admit it's not as gratifying as it would have been buried deep inside of her. Shut up! You don't want to go back to square one… again! …Well, you do but with a better ending. SHUT IT! I swallow hard and find my voice, "Oddly less fulfilling."

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck weaving her fingers through my hair at the nape of my neck. Her touch sends a delectable shiver down my spine. "I have to agree," she whispers and kisses me chastely on the lips and she started to pull away but I held her fast taking her by the hips and holding her there.

"Did you?" I ask raising my one eyebrow at her my interest is totally peaked. I'm not quite ready to believe that she would have done the deed on her own.

Her mouth pops open and bocks at my question. I'm having a hard time telling if its outrage that I would ask? Or embarrassment that she did? Or if she didn't and she only wanted me to think she did? I had to fight down the images that were surfacing of her coming unhinged that I had pictured only minutes ago in the shower that aided me to my release. SHIT! I have to stop thinking about this or I will find myself in the shower again and perhaps frequently. Charlie may think I have a complex.

"That's… I…" she starts to stutter and she closes her eyes to compose herself.

I kissed her forehead and she stills. Relaxing instantly. "Tell me," I urge her.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me searching my eyes and she started to shrug and then breaks free of my hold. She walks over to her dresser where she has a haphazard stack of books and starts to look for one. What? What does that mean?

"Come on, Bella," I say running my hand through my hair, "What does that mean?" She continues to search for one specific book and doesn't let on that she is even listening. I scuttle up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Tell me," I order softly. I have no idea why I have to know this information but the idea behind it is kind of HOT.

Her shoulders slack and she huffs, "Edward," she said in a scolding tone, "What does it matter to you if I did or didn't?"

"Bella, come on tell me," I egg her on wanting to see if I can pry it out of her.

She stills and huffs her exasperation, "Yes," she hisses, "Are you happy?"

The information shot straight through my brain and traveled with lightening speed to my dick. Oh, perfect, I want to scold myself. I'm even in sweatpants at least with the jeans I had some resistance but it's a total poptent. Am I a glutten for punishment?

The sexmad part of me has taken over and I instinctively flex my hips forward pressing my hardened dick into her backside. She gasps in surprise. Hell, I'm surprised at my audacity.

"I take that as a, 'yes'," she giggles.

"You have no idea," I murmur breathlessly in her ear.

"Pizza will be here in 15 minutes!" Charlie calls up the stairs.

We both jolt and spring apart. Bella turns toward me and is blushing furiously. Jeez… he really knows how to put the kibosh on a mood.

I clear my throat and look for one of my medical books to review before the next semester. I have 2 more days of this abstinence before we can leave and have a real vacation. Since reading is the last thing I expect Bella to want to see me do, I figure reading here will be more acceptable.

Which reminds me… "So you were going to tell me why we are here for Christmas?" I prompted.

She stiffened a little next to her dresser, "Oh you're right I was." She turned a looked at me fidgeting with her finger entwined. My brow creases as I look at her. Why is she acting like it's a hard thing to say? "It's because of my mom, R-Renee."

Oh. I take my book and sit on the edge of the bed. Placing the book to the side I look at her waiting for her to elaborate. She exhales hard, "Believe me I know how odd this sounds."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Odd? I don't think it sounds odd."

She exhaled hard again and walks over to me and sits on my lap. I infolded her in my arms and she relaxed at the contact. "I know it's silly but after Renee died I felt it was my duty to spend time with Charlie. Well, not really duty, it's more of a need."

I hugged her tighter. She lost her mom to a bungee accident a couple years ago with her new husband and she had moved in with her dad as a result. I can only imagine the shock to the system that would bring. "I think that's understandable, Bella. You want to be with your family. Have you heard me complain?"

She pulls away to look up at me, "Have I heard? No. But I know that's what you must be wanting to do. Heck, even I want to, especially after this afternoon."

"You feeling the strain too?" I ask.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "You really have to ask that question?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that and she joined me. "Ok, so I've noticed that you are getting a little promiscuous and to be honest I thought it was the events at the party that…"

"Whoa, Edward," she stopped me, "What about the party?" She paused for a beat and she started to grin mischievously, "I mean you have to admit you looked hot playing football," and she kissed me on the cheek.

Ok, that wasn't exactly what I was talking about but I'd like to think that truly was her reasons for wanting to jump me. Heck, if I knew that playing some football would get her so hot and bothered I'd play it more often. Alas, I don't think it was just me that set her aflame. I didn't really feel like now was the time to broach the subject though. Her bandaged hand came up and stroked my cheek.

"You still itch?" I asked as I took her hand away from my cheek.

"Not nearly as bad as it was," she smiled, "That stuff you put on it really helped."

I grin, "So you want to keep me around?"

"Oh most definitely," she giggles, "I like it when you play doctor."

My eyes widen and I my grin gets even wider, "Hmm, ideas for later." I waggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Bella called over her shoulder.

Charlie opened the door and popped his head in. His eyes darted around assessing the situation before they landed on us and then narrowed a little in silent warning to me.

Bella turned her head to look behind her so she could see him. "The pizza here?" she asked.

"No. What would you like to drink?" he asked and I could tell that was his failsafe question. The real reason he was up here is to check up on us.

"Beer will be fine," I said as Bella started to get up and I grabbed my medical book.

"Ginger Ale if you have it," Bella said as she walked over to the dresser and pulled a ratty looking book off of it.

Charlie winced, "Sorry, Bells. I haven't had that in the house since you left for college. I have Coke?"

"Coke and beer huh?" Bella smirked, "I'll take a Coke then."

Charlie nodded and held open the bedroom door for us. "Sports News is on, Edward. There is a story about the Head Coach of your old team."

"Really?" I asked totally intrigued. "What about?"

"Not sure. I was in the kitchen and I only heard his name and that the story was coming up next," he said as we walked down the stairs to the living room.

"I just can't believe it Emmett," I sigh with my fingers knit in my hair. "I mean, cancer."

"I know," Emmett says over the phone. "When do you think he found out?"

"No tellin'. He could have known for a while. I mean, he has been losing a lot of weight this season," I recall the images of some of the games on TV I had seen during the last semester.

"I thought he was on some new diet or something," Emmett mused. "You know how he is about being healthy and stuff."

"Edward?" Bella whispers softly as she walks slowly into the darkened living room. Charlie had already gone upstairs to bed and Bella had gone up as well. I, on the other hand, can't seem to leave my spot on the recliner. "Are you coming to bed?" she asks softly and I feel her soft touch as her hands start to massage my shoulders.

I sigh, "In a little while," I murmur.

She kisses the top of my head and gives me one last squeeze on the shoulders before heading back upstairs. I sigh and close my eyes and fall back into the recliner.

"So how is staying with the cop?" Emmett asks.

I snort, "I'm on lockdown."

He laughs, "He separate you?"

"Pretty much," I grimace, "Minimal PDA. I can at least sleep next to her though."

"Just wait till you have kids," he scoffs, "The little dude always seems to know when Mommy and Daddy are getting their freak on."

I chuckle, "He may have the ears of a cop. I can't even move to turn over in bed or he'll hear it."

"Whoa, that sucks," Emmett muses, "So your plan for this break had pretty much gone down the crapper then, huh?"

I grimace, "Yeah. Except for one moment," I look up the stairs and check to see if Charlie was listening and I lower my voice. "She jumped me when we got back from some family reunion thing and almost got caught and then see tried to seduce me again when Charlie was in the house."

He snorts, "I don't see why you're complaining, bro. It sounds like you are surviving."

I frown, "Yeah, so answer me this… Why would she turn me down the night before totally adamant that we play by the rules and then jump me uncontrollably multiple times the next day? And while Charlie is awake I might add."

"Maybe she wasn't horny the night before," he suggests after a minute.

I grimace, "I suppose but I think it has more to do with who she saw at the reunion." And a flare of jealousy runs through me.

"Who? You mean the frat boy? Ah, what's his name… Jacob?" he asks and another flare of jealousy burns through me.

"Yes," I confirm, "He was there and with that same girl that Bella says he's in love with."

"Did he look like he was into her?"

"He kissed the shit out of her after a catfight broke out between her and her ex-boyfriends girl," I supplied.

"And what did Bella do?"

"Nothing," I admit, "but then we got home and she jumped me."

"Hmm," he hummed, "I see your problem, but I wouldn't worry too much about it bro. I mean she fucked you and not the kid."

"Emmett, what if she fucked me while thinking of him?" I ask and an emptiness filled me and I could actually feel my balls shrivel up at the thought of her thinking about herself with him.

"Bro, don't get sucked into that mind-fuck," he sighs, "You'll never win it. From what Rosalie told me Bella-boo has the hots only for you. I'd just have to say that you got to trust that your Dick is large and pleasing."

"Christ Emmett," I mumble in shock of what he just said. No matter how complementary it may have been to my genitalia.

I could hear his chuckle on the other end on the line. "You still gonna take Bella to…?"

"Yep," I said, "and I'm looking forward to it now more than ever."

He snorted, "I'll bet."

"Hey, let me know what some of the guys say about getting a charity football game together. I'm sure Coach would like that."

"Will do. Later, bro.

"Later, Emmett." I hung up my cell and fell back in the recliner with my hands covering my face.

Wow, this day just is just one big whirlwind. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. It's going to be Christmas Eve and maybe then Christmas morning will bring more joy and laughter.

**A/N: Ok, so you it's time for those Reviews : ) let me know what you are thinking. I love to read your thoughts. **

**I'll update probably late November. My kids school work takes up a lot of my free-time this year. He just learning how to read and it's a long slow process to get him through his assignments. **


End file.
